Punishment Jutsu
by Amber Dawn-chan
Summary: Sasuke is atracted to Naruto.  Naruto and Sasuke are trapped in a jutsu and Naruto starts having unexplainable bouts of pain.   The first arc in this tale is complete.  But there is more to come.
1. Prologue & A Special Delivery

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

_Content Warning…this is Yaoi, this prologue contains a self-pleasure lemon._

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Prologue_

* * *

The sound of grunting was prominent in the pitch black room, "Uh, uh, uh, uh." The grunting grew more hurried as the sound of skin slapping against skin became more pronounced. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh, Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The darkened figure's back arched thrusting into his palm as he released his sticky essence into his bed sheets. Even in the throw's of pleasure he refused to say that name, though images of yellow, blue, and orange played in his mind. After that all to brief moment of ecstasy the boy grabbed at his flaccid penis through the sheet and began wiping himself of his love juices. Only after he was finished cleaning the mess did he dare dwell on the issue.

"Dobe," He growled as he jerkingly removed his soiled boxers and pulled on new ones. He tossed them and the dirty sheets into his hamper. At least there was no one to accidentally find the evidence of his self-pleasure. Uchiha Sasuke could handle being gay, but why on earth was he attracted to that idiot of all people. That was the third mess he had had to clean up that week and it was only Wednesday. He could only picture that dobe's flushed face, panting and blank expression in the midst of passion. He longed to see it in reality in those short few minutes that he was abusing his manhood.

Afterward he would rage to himself proclaiming his everlasting hatred of Uzumaki Naruto. If Naruto were ever to happen on him after one of these late night pleasure sessions Sasuke would no doubt have sent a fire ball directly at his head. He would eventually grow calm; the sensible side of him would both argue that he needed sleep to deal with the dead last ninja he was stuck with as a teammate, but also strangely arguing that it wasn't Naruto's fault that Sasuke jerked off to him an average of four times in a week. He would make peace with himself about the situation for the time being then finally go to sleep.

It was all because of that kiss. The kiss that had Naruto gagging and spitting into the ground in an attempt to rid himself of Sasuke's taste. Sasuke had felt the unnatural need to grab the boy's hair and force him to remain in that position for a few seconds before he regained his senses and also gagged at the idea of just what he had been wanting. The fact that little Sasuke seemed to have liked kissing the dobe was horribly undeniable. Sasuke had to use all of his will power to calm himself. Then his team was announced. He got stuck with the idiot and the pink haired harpy. His erection vanished quickly after that. After the now almost nightly ritual of humping his hand and imagining Naruto pleasuring him with his hand, or sucking him off, or bending over a chair…god he was hard again just from the mental images. He decided he'd go into his bathroom and masturbate a second time and maybe skip being angry at the dobe just so he could get some sleep. When he stood back up little Sasuke was poking his mischievous and seemingly insatiable head out of his boxer fly. Sasuke went into his bathroom slamming the door so the single picture on his bedroom wall fell to the floor. So much for not getting angry.

The shower was turned on he decided he was going to enjoy a nice angry wank so he turned the shower to hot and got his soap. He lathered himself up and began picturing Naruto in submissive and thoroughly humiliating positions. He liked that. Yes Naruto forced to bare his bottom for Sasuke before the entire academy as Sasuke displayed his throbbing cock proudly. He imagined taking Naruto raw with no preparation. Naruto in his head was screaming and pleading for Sasuke to stop. He was crying…this wasn't as enjoyable as Sasuke had thought it would be. Naruto and tears just didn't belong, Naruto in unnecessary pain seemed to be a turn-off for Sasuke.

He had been about to cum at the thought of taking Naruto publicly. That in itself seemed to only have made his need for release more urgent. The idea that he demonstrate his dominance over the idiot was not the problem. Claiming him in public and letting everybody know just who the orange clad moron belonged to almost made him smile in satisfaction. The idea of causing him pain, though, had left him feeling hurt and hollow. He couldn't get off on the Dobe's pain. He tried to force an orgasm, pumping his slicked organ roughly but it turned painful so the Uchiha rinsed off quickly and went to bed feeling wholly unsatisfied.

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Special Delivery_

* * *

The morning was going to be a long one. Sakura was attempting to cling to him again. How many times could he politely ask her to back off? They were alone on the bridge waiting for their third teammate and their sensei to show. He hoped one or the both of them would get there soon he was growing desperate, despite his indifferent exterior.

His saving grace was the number one surprising ninja falling off the tree branch that hangs over the bridge and landing on Sasuke. Sasuke groaned in frustrated anger. Naruto climbed off him scratching the back of his head apologetically with his eyes squeezed shut and a shit eating grin plastered on his face, "Sorry Teme I thought your reflexes were better."

"Hn," Sasuke glowered. It did not help that Naruto looked absolutely adorable or that his knee brushed little Sasuke in the process of getting off of him, "Why don't you watch whom you're falling on."

"Well I didn't want to fall on Sakura-chan now did I?" He turned to see a fuming pink haired terror. Sakura's nostrils flared at the treatment of her beloved Sasuke-kun.

"Why did you knock Sasuke-kun over? You are such an Idiot!" She brought her fist down on the top of Naruto's head. Tears formed at the edges of his eyes but he blinked them away and smiled once more, "It's not my fault that The bastard can't dodge." Sakura brought her fist down on him again. Even Sasuke had to wince at the lump that was forming on his blond crown.

"Stop it Sakura," Sasuke said coolly. Both Naruto and Sakura blinked in confusion. "If you keep it up you're going to damage his one good brain cell," Sasuke said dismissively.

Sakura took him to be serious, "Of course you're right Sasuke-kun. He's stupid enough already," She smiled brightly and latched onto Sasuke's arm to help him from the ground.

Naruto only huffed and turned away. That always hurt more then any physical blows Sakura could deliver. Sasuke's obvious distain for him. That was the whole reason Naruto would lash out at him and call him names in the first place. Sasuke sensed the change in Naruto, but he could hardly call the blonde on it with _her_ grappling with his arm.

"Yo," Kakashi appeared late but surprisingly not really as late as usual. "You're late!" Sakura yelled and Naruto chimed in half heartedly.

"Sorry, but I had to rescue a little old lady and some orphans from a burning building," His eye curved up at the brilliance of his lie.

"Liar!" Sakura shouted. Naruto didn't join in this time. He seemed to be brooding over something. Sasuke noticed but kept it to himself.

"We have a mission today!" Kakashi sing-songed, "Aren't you all happy?"

Naruto smiled, to Sasuke it looked forced. "What are we doing today Sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"We are delivering this parcel to the Daimyo's cousin-twice removed."

"Ooo," Naruto looked impressed. Sakura seemed interested also. "What is it? Some ancient scroll?" Kakashi held out a wooden box. It was trimmed with what looked to be real gold foil. The box was carved in intricate kanji and the corners were encrusted in jewels. Naruto moved to touch it but Kakashi pulled it out of his grasp. "I think it would be wise if Sasuke handled this box. It's contents are a gift from the Daimyo himself." Kakashi's eye curved indicating he was smiling under his mask. Naruto looked angry and crestfallen all in the same instant. Sasuke took the box from Kakashi and smirked at Naruto, "Sorry Dobe, but you _did_ lose that scroll we were supposed to deliver last time and I don't want two failed missions on my record." He launched to the tree line. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Naruto and followed him. Kakashi took off behind leaving Naruto to mope. He jumped to the trees and caught up though he stayed to the back of the team.

* * *

The trip was a four hour run. There were two villages between them and their destination. They made it to the Daimyo's cousin's party. Sasuke was surprised to see so many small children running around. Sakura squealed at the cute little toddlers. Kakashi walked up to the frazzled looking woman at the center of the chaos. He spoke to her and she smiled politely looking amongst the three genin. She spotted the box and Sasuke stepped up to her. He handed her the box and she took it.

"Shuji come here! The Daimyo remembered your birthday!" She smiled and coaxed over a shy boy of what Sasuke guessed to be three. The boy looked up at the shinobi with big brown eyes and soft black hair. The woman handed him the box and he smiled as he lifted the lid, "Blocks!" He shouted and giggled as he began pulling out wooden blocks carved to just the right size for little hands, but not so little as to be a choking hazard. They looked hand made, and masterfully crafted. The child smiled and put the box down. He brushed past Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke and latched onto Naruto's knee. "Tank-yoo!" Naruto smiled. His features softened and Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. He was beautiful in that moment of serene happiness, before the woman snatched the child away. "Shuji, that is no way to behave before strangers." She eyed Naruto warily but said nothing else. Naruto didn't seem to be bothered. He even apologized, "I'm sorry ma'am." She glared at him and he shut his mouth, "You may leave," She offered a curt reply, "Good bye to the rest of you, but tell the Hokage not to let that _thing_ come back here. If my cousin wishes to send me anything _he_ is not to be the one to deliver it." She pointed at Naruto who was already retreating from the house. Sakura looked between the woman and her teammate. Kakashi was getting the woman to sign the scroll stating she had received the package. His face had lost that jovial quality as he spoke to the woman.

Outside Sakura pounced on Naruto, "What did you do? You are such an idiot sometimes but to have gotten on the bad side of the Daimyo's kin?" She threw her hands up in the air and brushed past him. "I didn't see him do anything wrong," Sasuke said quietly. It was true. Naruto was actually very quiet and respectful for once, and yet that woman referred to him as a thing. Sasuke felt outraged, but he passed it off. Naruto only shrugged and took off for the tree line. Sakura opened her mouth to further berate him but she felt the heavy hand of her sensei land on her shoulder, "Sakura, Naruto did nothing wrong. I can not tell you why but let's just say that circumstances beyond his control angered the lady." Sakura looked confused at her teacher she blinked and then her face flushed, "I…should I apologize to Naruto?" He shook his head, "Not right now let him be. We can all talk over Ramen when we get back…my treat." He grinned through his mask his one visible eye crinkled at her. "You aren't planning on running out on us when the bill comes are you?" Sasuke asked a valid question. "Why whatever do you mean?" Kakashi asked in mock hurt. Sasuke grunted and jumped past him. He caught up with Naruto intending to talk to him about the Diamyo's cousin.


	2. A Strange Situation

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

_Content Warning…this is Yaoi, this prologue contains a self-pleasure lemon. Really you can't glean anything meaningful from it unless you read the smut also so if you don't like it then please go find something rated T or lower. There is an OC in this but she is not going to be anybody's love interest._

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 2: A Strange Situation_

Naruto was running. He could not escape it even outside of the leaf village he was hated. "No matter what I do! I'm always a monster in their eyes!"

"Who's eyes Naruto?" Naruto stopped on a narrow branch and spun. He was face to face with Sasuke. He squawked and fell backward. Sasuke grabbed his hand. Unfortunately he had chosen the wrong branch. It began to crack. Sasuke let go of Naruto who managed a graceless landing on his feet. Sasuke landed in a crouched position with the grace of a cat. He stood and looked Naruto over. He was unhurt. Sasuke frowned, "You should be more careful."

Naruto stuck his tongue out with no idea just how provocative he looked to the raven headed boy. Naruto turned his back, "What do you care bastard?" Sasuke blushed ever so slightly but Naruto was looking the other way so he missed it completely. Sasuke recovered himself in time to answer, "Well it would not do for you to get injured and then cause us to miss a weeks worth of missions."

Naruto's shoulder's slumped for a second. Sasuke could sense the disappointment radiating off the other, but then Naruto turned with his megawatt smile in place, "Of course you couldn't do missions without my incredible awesomeness!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then he opened his mouth to ask about what had happened back at the party. A scream filled the air. Both Naruto and Sasuke withdrew a kunai from their weapons pouch. Naruto was first on to launch himself into the situation head first. Sasuke frowned, "Tch, what a dobe." He followed more cautiously.

Sasuke peered through the trees there stood Naruto between a man twice his size of about the age forty, and a frail looking girl around their own age maybe a bit older. She had shoulder length auburn hair and olive green eyes. The girl was disheveled and looked frightened. Naruto was brandishing his kunai and glaring up at the man. The man growled reaching behind him slowly, "How dare you interfere! This is none of your concern!"

"I say it's my concern when I see a man beating a girl half his size near to death!"

"This is between Chiyo and I," The man drew a long sword and pointed it over Naruto's shoulder with blinding speed and accuracy, "You shame your clan child, and now you are even relying on outsiders to solve your problems." He spat on the ground, "You are a disgrace to our clan and your selfishness will cost this young man his life."

Chiyo screamed, "Father don't!"

Naruto attempted to block the razor sharp blade with his measly little knife, but a brilliant flash of orange light blinded him. He covered his eyes and blinked. Sasuke was standing in front of him wielding flames. The sword glowed red hot. Sasuke kicked it and it warped then snapped sending dangerous hot metal flying back past Naruto and Chiyo.

The man roared, "Another interloper! How dare you protect that impudent child. She has shamed her clan she must give up the life inside of her!"

"No please! Father, I can't?" She cradled her stomach and sobbed. The man kicked Sasuke sending him flying. He managed to right himself and land with grace. The man bared down on the girl that was obviously his daughter. His fist was aimed at her stomach but Naruto knocked her down protecting her with his back which received the sickening blow. Sasuke was fuming. He launched himself at the man all the while thoughts of rage at the blond idiot for getting himself hurt. Sasuke sent shuriken at the man. He moved to dodge leaving Naruto in his firing range. He refused to move as the girl was still cowering below him. The projectiles tore into him. Naruto didn't make a sound but the girl looked up pityingly at his pained expression. Sasuke sent another fire ball toward the angry man. Then he ran to Naruto, "You idiot! You could have been hurt!"

"Nah, You know me Teme. It takes a lot more to put me out of commission," Naruto grinned but he was panting hard and blood soaked his orange jacket from the two shuriken that had embedded in his shoulder. Sasuke's rage boiled thinking that if the trajectory of the throwing stars had been over by and inch Naruto would be dead or at best paralyzed from the neck down. He almost forgot about their opponent. The man was up and charging them Sasuke turned and formed hand seals creating a clone to look after his teammate and the girl. The clone glared at Naruto with a look that said, I just dare you to move…Moron.

Sasuke clashed with the man who's strength and years of experience made him difficult to deal with. Sasuke's speed and skill enabled him to keep up with the man. Sasuke managed to hit the man with a kunai in the ankle disabling him. He barked out in pain, but lurched forward. He was going after the girl once again and he planned to go through the injured boy to get to her. He punched Sasuke's copy and it vanished. He grabbed onto Naruto's arm with bone crunching strength. Sasuke stabbed his other foot with another kunai.

The man screamed hoarsely but did not give up his grip. Sasuke tackled him in a less then graceful manner his eyes flashed red and he began pummeling the man in the face. The man shoved Sasuke off. He was fuming, his face reddened in anger. He formed hand seals so quickly that even Sasuke's sharingan had trouble catching them. The man shouted, "Punishment Jutsu!" Sasuke felt weakened but the thud behind him told him that Naruto had been hit with it also. He turned to see the boy seeming to have fainted on the girl. He turned back and the man was gone. He wondered why and how he managed to get away but the sounds of Sakura and Kakashi shouting distracted him. He turned to see the flash of pink that was at his side. Sakura actually stepped over Naruto to get to Sasuke. The other girl had extracted herself from under Naruto. She gently pulled on the shuriken in his back and managed to get them out without further damaging him. They were still bleeding badly. Kakashi came over to the boy. Concern flashed across the visibal part of his face, "What happened?"

"Naruto was injured," Sasuke barked out. He was still quite angry with the dobe for running headlong into a dangerous situation.

"Um…Thank you," The girl spoke suddenly, "Thanks to both of you. You saved my child." She frowned and rubbed her stomach. That boy, he…he saved us both. She looked gratefully at Naruto's prone figure. "Will…will he be alright," She begged looking from Kakashi, to Sakura, then to Sasuke.

"He'll be fine," Sakura dismissed. She went back to tending, or at least attempting to tend Sasuke's injuries. He had a scant few cuts and bruises. He shoved her off, "I'm fine. Now get off me." He looked at Naruto and his face darkened, "That dobe nearly got us killed. Suddenly Naruto's expressionless face changed to one tinged with pain. Sasuke felt a sharp stabbing sensation in his heart. 'He…I almost killed him." Sasuke admitted to himself. He nearly destroyed the very person he had been dreaming about and lusting after secretly.

"Will you be alright miss?" Kakashi asked in a charming voice.

"Please call me Chiyo…but I think it is not safe for me to return home now…or ever again for that matter." Tears welled up in her eyes. She sniffed, "Would…could you possibly t-take me with you?"

"That we can do miss. I am sure the Hokage could find it in his heart to grant someone as pretty as yourself asylum." Kakashi offered her a hand and she stood. She tried to cover her dirty and torn dress. She was so ashamed. She had shamed her clan and now she had nowhere to go. Her father was probably right about her, but the life growing inside her disserved a chance to live. Kakashi moved to pick up Naruto when Chiyo grabbed her self around the middle and stumbled. Kakashi rested Naruto on the ground. He turned to her, "You are hurt aren't you?" She blushed and looked away. Kakashi placed his palm on her midsection. Chiyo winced and pulled away, "In your condition I would wager that walking will be difficult." Chiyo blushed as she acknowledged with a brief nod. Kakashi picked the young woman up, "Looks like I already have one burden to carry. Could you manage Naruto, Sasuke?" Sasuke grunted and began gathering up the blond. Naruto was not heavy like Sasuke had expected. He was no feather weight but he was lighter then Sasuke thought him to be.

The five of them stopped just outside the nearest village to rest. Sakura took Chiyo into the town to buy a new outfit. Sasuke and Kakashi sat in a small grassy clearing to rest. Kakashi checked Naruto over, "Naruto seems fine…what was that jutsu you were telling me about?"

"He called it a punishment jutsu. I felt drained after he performed it but otherwise fine. Naruto…he was caught in it as well I guess it took more out of him since he was already injured. Nafruto was laid face down so his injuries wouldn't be further aggravated. Kakashi had removed the boy's jacket. Sasuke watched intently as the man pushed his black undershirt up. Sasuke noticed how slender Naruto actually was, but what caught his attention was the deep purple bruise in the center of his back. Sasuke growled internally. Naruto's blank expression morphed into one of pain. Sasuke thought nothing of it since he had such a painful looking bruise to his spine. Naruto began to writhe and his Shuriken wounds that had been scabbing were torn open once again. Sasuke saw the fresh blood saturate his bandages and he forgot his anger at that man for the moment. Naruto relaxed a bit and curled onto his side. He didn't open his eyes but Kakashi could tell that he was sleeping rather then unconscious. He looked to his other student who was staring intently at the boy's exposed back. His eye curved as he tugged the shirt down, _'No more free show for you.'_ A slight look of disappointment etched into Sasuke's features he was oblivious to his teacher, but then he frowned and his mask was back in place. "Should we rest a bit longer here Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke looked as uncaring as before.

"Perhaps a bit but I would like to get back to the village before night fall if possible. Sakura and Chiyo came back to their meeting place. The girl was wearing capri pants a tank top, and sandals. She had taken the opportunity to wash up a bit and she was not bad looking. She frowned when she saw her little savior was still out. Kakashi spoke up, "He's only sleeping now. Lets let him rest for a bit then we should go we have a couple hours until we reach our village. Sakura smiled and nodded. Chiyo nodded and sat next to Naruto combing her fingers through his hair.

Sasuke didn't like this girl getting so close to Naruto. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was because she was the reason his teammate was nearly killed…perhaps it was something else, but Naruto cringed and clutched at his sides in pain. Kakashi bent next to him with a worried expression. He moved between Naruto and the others and pried his hands apart. Sasuke could not remember him getting an injury to his stomach but he may have missed something. He could not see anything but that Kakashi had lifted the boy's shirt and probed at his stomach near the naval region. The silver haired man sighed in relief and put Naruto's clothes back into place. He turned around. "What's wrong," Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing, boy must have a stitch in his side," Kakashi waved the question off. Sakura only smiled and relaxed and Sasuke sat in the small clearing across. From where Naruto was laid. They rested there for afew more minutes before Kakashi stood and offered the red headed girl his hand. He Helped her onto his back and Sasuke picked up Naruto. Naruto turned and grasped at the boy's shirt. His mouth hung open slightly as he breathed peacefully. Sasuke felt something stir in his chest, some deep buried emotion tried to spring forth. He squashed it quickly. He could not afford to let any emotions other then hate and anger raise their head. Sasuke angrily squashed the emotions. Naruto's hands gripped his shirt harder as he whimpered quietly.

**{well that's all for this time.}**


	3. Evil Nurse

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

_Content Warning…this is Yaoi, this prologue contains a self-pleasure lemon. Really you can't glean anything meaningful from it unless you read the smut also so if you don't like it then please go find something rated T or lower_.

_!Would you believe that I had dreamed this story? Well that's where I got the idea, only for some reason it was Kabuto and Naruto rather then Sasuke and Naruto, and Orochimaru punished Kabuto, for falling in love with the kitsune, by putting a hex on him that caused Naruto pain every time Kabuto thought about him. I changed it up a bit! _

_That might make a cool story too and any of you who read this have my permission to run with the idea. Just be sure to let me know if you do! Because I wanna read it!_

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 3: Evil Nurse_

Sasuke held Naruto close as the trees whipped past them. Naruto cracked his eyes open. All he saw was midnight blue. Perhaps he had passed out for that long, was it night time already? He noted the lights that washed over his face. He realized he was moving. He leaned into the comfortable warmth. He inhaled the scent of sage and mint, It was nice. He wasn't sure, but the ride was a bit bouncy. He felt arms gripping him under the knees and around the shoulders. Naruto looked up to see wisps of black hair flying, two dark eyes trained ahead and mouth set in a grim line. _'So the Teme's carrying me...WHAT?' _Sasuke had only a second to react as blue eyes widened. Naruto squawked and pushed himself away. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if they had been running along the ground, but Naruto was falling backward through the trees. He looked in shock up at Sasuke who was surprised enough to show concern. Naruto's back hit a branch about halfway down. He yelped and grasped at the leaves finally catching a bent limb. Naruto slid to the forest floor panting. He touched his back where it was bruised and cringed. Sasuke jumped down, "What on earth were you thinking?" Sasuke was shouting but Naruto could not concentrate. His ears were ringing and his vision swam. The only thing he could see hear or feel was the excruciating pain in his stomach, head and back. Everywhere hurt but his stomach and head felt like white hot needles had been jammed into them. Sasuke grabbed Naruto expecting him to shout or fight back. Naruto clutched at his head and swayed on his feet, "Please stop shouting." Naruto hissed out the request. Sasuke let his hands drop. He just stared at Naruto. His anger faded into concern. He could not even grasp why he was angry in the first place. The boy in front of him flinched at nothing. Sasuke laid a hand on him this time gently. Naruto gasped and shrunk back against the nearest tree trunk and slid into a sitting position. He took a few deep breaths and looked up at Sasuke through watery eyes. Sasuke felt his heart speed up at the helpless look of pain on Naruto's face. He frowned, "What a dobe, why did you push me away?" He almost smiled.

"Don't call me that bastard," Naruto tried to glare but he looked more like a kicked puppy. Kakashi Landed with Chiyo on his back and Sakura behind him.

"Everything's fine," Sasuke said without looking from Naruto. Naruto looked past him to his teacher and nodded, "I guess I didn't expect to wake up in the teme's arms." He grinned painfully and rubbed at his shoulder.

Sakura rolled her eyes and Kakashi only smiled; Chiyo only looked concerned toward the boy who attempted to stand. He swayed and stumbled. "Let me carry you the rest of the way dobe," Sasuke grabbed his hand. Naruto pulled away, "I…I can walk by myself." Naruto stumbled. Sasuke caught him, "Get on my back Dobe."

"N-no! You teme!" Sasuke pulled the boy, and as a result Naruto fell into his arms. Sakura was glaring daggers at Naruto. "Naruto can walk on his own Sasuke-kun. Can't you just let him?"

Kakashi intervened, "That's fine Sakura…if you wanted to spend the night in the woods all you had to do was say something."

"What? What do you mean. I want to go home as badly as the rest of you."

"Well if Naruto walks in his state we will not make it far before night fall."

"Oh…Well I guess you better let Sasuke-kun carry you Naruto."

Naruto tried to push off of Sasuke but only managed to fall on his bottom. Luckily he managed to miss the tree roots and land in a pile of leaves and dried grass, "Really I'm…I'm fine. See!" he stood again. Sasuke growled irritably as the boy swayed on his feet. Naruto clutched at his head and whimpered. He began to fall forward and Sasuke caught him again. He was irate but also glad that he was the one carrying Naruto. Sasuke bent to pick him up bridal fashion. Naruto stopped him, "Hey, Teme at lease let me ride on your back." Sasuke almost smirked at his choice of words. He wouldn't mind letting Naruto ride him. Sasuke nearly slapped himself for thinking something so perverted in mixed company, but he had to admit Naruto was very cute when he was helpless like this. He turned and crouched to allow Naruto to climb on his back, "Whatever dobe, but don't get any dirt on my clothes." Naruto stuck out his tongue but he climbed on. Sasuke felt a chill go down his spine at the close contact. Naruto innocently rubbed his private area on Sasuke's back and Sasuke had to suppress a moan. He was getting all hot and bothered and he had another two hours of running to do before he could even think about reliving himself.

Sasuke ran full tilt toward Konaha. Even Kakashi had trouble keeping up. The made it to the gates first and were forced to wait on the others who arrived shortly after. Sakura was huffing and puffing grabbing at her chest. Kakashi looked beat as well. Sasuke needed to get away from Naruto. He needed to get off and he hoped nobody noticed. He was grateful that his sorts were so baggy that maybe he could pull off looking natural.

The group headed inside, "Sasuke could you take Naruto to the hospital to get checked out?" He nodded but irritation was bubbling up inside. Naruto clutched at his shirt as pain washed over him. Ah the cure for Sasuke's boner, Naruto was shaking from the pain and Sasuke felt worry bubbling up to mix in with the anger. He couldn't quash the feeling. It was like the mythical hydra cut one head off and two grew back. It only grew larger ad fiercer. The dobe was in pain and he needed help. Kakashi smiled at them, "Good you do that then you two can go home. Sakura and I will make our report and we can get that ramen tomorrow." Sasuke was surprised Naruto didn't jump at the word Ramen, but he continued to clutch at Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke ran toward the hospital.

Sasuke decided to wait for Naruto. Naruto was checked out by a nurse. The woman looked at him coldly and spoke in a sharp tone, "You're fine. Go home." Naruto nodded obediently, and left the examination room. Sasuke was surprised Naruto was finished so quickly.

"Hn," Sasuke looked him over. Naruto was a mess there were still leaves stuck in his hair and he was dirty.

Sasuke opened him mouth, "That was quick."

"Yeah…" Naruto attempted to rub the back of his head in embarrassment, but he hissed and dropped his hand, "Listen…thanks for bringing me here, but I think I can manage to make it home." Naruto trudged toward the door. He was soon out of Sasuke's sight. Sasuke observed the woman who had called Naruto back. She walked past where Sasuke was standing. She complained to another nurse, "Can you believe I had to see that demon brat! I had to touch it. It should know better then to come in here spreading it's filth," The woman cringed, "That thing should not have been allowed to live. I can think of stray cats that have more right to live then him." Sasuke growled. He…he didn't like Naruto but that was ridiculous. Even Sasuke had to admit the boy had some value as a Ninja…as a person. The woman that was supposed to have treated him seemed to be wishing death on him. "…Maybe those wounds will become infected and the thing will die after all. I mean I certainly didn't bother treating it."

Sasuke marched up to the two women and glared at the nurse who had seen Naruto. She had long dark hair pulled up into a bun. Her eyes were muddy brown. She smiled sweetly, "May I help you?" She moved to rest her hand on his shoulder. Sasuke backed away with a disgusted look. His anger spiked, "Were you just talking about my Teammate? Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Oh…um yeah…he didn't need medical attention. I sent him home," She offered in a weakened voice.

"Naruto is not a thing!" Sasuke nearly shouted, "He got those wounds today protecting a pregnant woman from being beaten. He took a blow that was intended to kill her unborn child, and he was hit with two shuriken because he refused to move and leave that woman unprotected. If anyone around here is worthless it's you." Sasuke hissed at the nurse. He turned on his heel and walked out fuming on the inside but calm on the exterior.

Naruto had not made it very far when another fresh wave of pain hit him causing him to fall to the ground. He didn't know which to clutch at his head or his stomach as both were on fire. He was in so much pain he didn't notice the pale hands reaching for him and helping him to a sitting position, "Dobe?"

Naruto tried to open his eyes but it was simply to painful, "I'm taking you home." Naruto made no effort to protest. Sasuke gently picked the boy up and carried him. He didn't know where Naruto lived so he headed for his own apartment.

**{I guess that was kind of short, but hope you enjoyed it anyway.}**


	4. Temptation on His Sofa

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

_There is a little lemon in this chapter. It's really little and it isn't smex, just Sasuke wanking again._

_The question was asked if I revealed the plot by telling you my dream…I only revealed what I dreamed. This story was inspired by a dream but it is not the same. ^o^ _

_That might make a cool story too and any of you who read this have my permission to run with the idea. Just be sure to let me know if you do! Because I wanna read it!_

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 4: Temptation on His Sofa_

Everything was a blur but his pain had subsided into a dull ache. He didn't know who was carrying him or where they were going all he knew was that the person was being so gentle with him. That smell of herbs again. It was savory bitter and sweet all at once. Was it Sasuke? Why would he care enough to carry him anywhere once the mission was over. Really who else could he think of except Iruka-sensei, but he's at the academy still grading test papers or something. Nobody else dares to touch him unless it is to hurt him…or at the hospital, if they have to treat his injuries but that's a big if. There they usually turn him away unless Iruka is there to make certain he's treated or perhaps Kakashi. Naruto rested his head on the shoulder of the person who bore his weight. He inhaled and sighed, "Smells nice…what is it?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He blushed at the thought of Naruto smelling him. He turned his head up hoping Naruto would miss the pink glow on his cheeks. They were soon at Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke balanced Naruto with one arm white reaching for his key. He attempted and succeeded in unlocking and turning the door knob. Sasuke pushed the door open with his foot and then pushed his sandals off. He trudged to his living area, and deposited his burden on the dark navy sofa. Naruto grunted in protest as Sasuke had to pry Naruto's fingers off his shirt. "Better not have stretched it," He smirked at the boy. Naruto curled into the back of the couch that was a little wider then a normal loveseat. Sasuke slipped Naruto's sandals off and Then attempted to take the jacket. Naruto stiffened and clutched at the bloodied article.

"Come on Dobe. I don't need blood stains on my furniture. At least let me have the Jacket and shirt so I can wash them."

"No!" Naruto whined and pulled tighter at his clothes.

"Come on dobe don't make me hurt you," Sasuke ground out he was getting annoyed. Naruto hissed and grabbed his stomach. His back arched in pain and he nearly fell off the couch, "Naruto? What hurts."

"Everything," Naruto gasped.

"Please just let me take your clothes off and look?" Sasuke asked in a softer voice. Naruto in severe pain was feeling slightly more compliant, "O-okay. Just my jacket…"

"…And your shirt dobe," Sasuke said with slightly more patience then before. Naruto forced himself to remove his hands from the white-hot fire that resided in his stomach. Sasuke gingerly helped him off with the jacket. Naruto raised his arms to get the shirt off…it hurt so much. Sasuke saw this and removed the shirt quickly. He dropped the clothing onto the floor. Naruto curled back into himself now as much in shame as in pain. Sasuke looked down at the willowy body below him still shocked at just how thin Naruto really was under that baggy jacket. His hand reached out to trace the elegant column of the boy's spine, He paused just a hair's breath from contact with the slightly tan skin. Sasuke cleared his throat, "Um…I-I'll be right back."

Naruto whimpered. Perhaps Sasuke had seen his ribs and was disgusted. Perhaps he was just disgusted with Naruto in general.

Sasuke came back with a bowl of warm water, a washcloth and fresh bandages, "Naruto can you lay on your stomach…I need to check your dressing and see if anything can be done about that bruise." Naruto silently complied with Sasuke's request. Sasuke took in the damage. The swelling of the bruise seemed to have gone down. It was not nearly as bad as Sasuke had remembered. Sasuke put slight pressure on it and Naruto hissed out quietly. Sasuke noticed how silky and soft the skin on Naruto's back was. He shuddered in pleasure. Naruto felt it. He assumed that Sasuke was revolted at having to touch his bare skin, "You…I know I'm disgusting…you don't have to do this. I'm feeling much better now. I'll go home and clean up."

"Did I say you could move?" Sasuke ran his fingers teasingly up Naruto's back. Now was the time to test if he really was attracted to Naruto. He wasn't going to lose the opportunity. His cock twitched. He ignored it for the moment. He peeled the bloodied bandage off Naruto's shoulder and saw the bloody mess underneath. He dipped his cloth in the tepid water. Ever so gently he dabbed at the blood. The flesh came clean and the wounds, while still looking bad, were healing rather quickly. These two deep gashes looked like he acquired them the a couple of days previous, if they had been treated properly. They were still tender but looked well on their way to healing. Sasuke fingered the flesh around them it was slightly inflamed but not infected looking. He dried them then put fresh wrapping on them taking it around and under his arm and back on his shoulder. He finished. He dropped something soft on Naruto's back, "You can borrow some of my clothes, yours are filthy. I'd rather not have you dirtying my apartment further…I'll leave you to change." Naruto grabbed at the clothes and rolled over. He stood and looked around cautiously before pulling off his pants and boxers. He slipped on Sasuke's boxers which were plain white, and a pair of his baggy white shorts which were even baggier on him. They slipped on his hips. He tugged on a navy blue shirt that had an Uchiha fan on the back. Again it was too big. Sasuke was taller and more filled out then Naruto. If it weren't for the high collar an indecent amount of his collarbone would have been exposed. Naruto looked young in his own cloths. Now he almost looked like a little kid. "Are you dressed Naruto?" Sasuke called. "Yeah," Naruto replied.

Sasuke walked back into the living room changed into fresh clothes as well, "Hungry Dobe?" Sasuke said as he was fiddling with his arm covering. "Huh?" Naruto turned toward him. Sasuke looked up, "I said are you hun…gry." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. His manhood became engorged at the sight. Naruto was standing in his living room, wearing _his_ clothes, looking utterly adorable and vulnerable. Sasuke's loins ached at the sight. He could not deny the possessive satisfaction of the dobe wearing the Uchiha clan symbol.

"Y-yeah I'm hungry…is something wrong?"

"No…Listen dobe. I have to go to the bathroom, then how about I take you to get ramen? …In a few minutes," Sasuke said with a smirk in place. Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really? Your treat? …Cause I really can't afford it right now," Naruto's eyes were down cast and he blushed furiously, "Don't dare tell anyone I said that!"

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke snorted, "Just sit down and relax. I'll be a few minutes. You can read a magazine or something."

Sasuke slipped out quickly and headed for his bathroom. He opened his fly and removed little Sasuke from the confines of his pants. He was already dripping pre-cum. Sasuke rubbed the tip roughly hissing in pleasure as he smeared his fluids down the sides of his cock. He pictured Naruto laying below him, panting with a shy embarrassed look on his face. Why couldn't he be like that all the time. Sasuke thought better of it. He would probably have jumped Naruto already. Poor Naruto's virginity was already in so much danger just being in the same apartment with Sasuke. Sasuke stroked himself and panted out breathy moans. He shot his load into the toilet, mouth open in a silent scream, and then he began wiping himself with toilet paper. That was the hardest he had ever come. He wondered how good it would be with Naruto. He understood the basic mechanics of sex with another boy. He had experimented with himself (fingering his anus) and learned about the effects of manipulating a man's prostate. He knew he could make Naruto feel really good too. Perhaps he would not object to some casual 'experimentation.' Sasuke actually didn't like using the word casual. Uchiha's were innately jealous and the idea that Naruto could go off and find another fuck buddy was intolerable. No it would not be romantic, but it must be exclusive. He was still certain he didn't feel 'the _L_ word' (_a.k.a. love_) for Naruto, but he… '_I just don't like sharing what's mine! Wait! I mean to say…Crap!'_ Sasuke tucked himself away and prepared himself mentally to face his worst fear, did he have feelings of a positive nature toward the dobe?

Naruto had selected an old looking scroll off the shelf. He handled it with the care of a professional archeologist. He always wondered why he was a bumbling idiot in front of people then perfectly graceful when alone. Sasuke paused at the door watching Naruto handling one of his family's scrolls. He wanted to feel angry but Naruto looked so adorable, and the way he held the scroll told Sasuke that the boy at least had some idea of it's value. It wasn't anything important or personal anyway, just some vague clan history. Naruto was absorbed in reading the texts about the Uchiha clan that he failed to notice Sasuke standing above him staring intently down. Sasuke licked his chops as he watched Naruto mouth the words silently. Sasuke wanted to chuckle it was just to cute.

Sasuke cleared his throat. Naruto looked up with big glistening eyes. Oh god how adorable! Sasuke wanted nothing more then to kiss him and hold the fragile looking boy in his arms. He knew how fragile Naruto was not. He was actually very tough and surprisingly strong, especially surprising now that Sasuke knew what was hidden beneath the bulky clothing he wore.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded. Naruto closed the scroll and handled it carefully. When he stood the shorts and boxers slipped exposing Naruto's hipbone. Naruto quickly pulled them up blushing, "I didn't know you were so fat Teme," Naruto tried to cover his embarrassment. He set the scroll on the end table nearest to him.

"Hn. I'm not fat…you're just incredibly skinny…Don't tell me you're anorexic. No wait you eat too much you're bulimic, I bet," Sasuke said rubbing his chin as if in contemplation. Naruto frowned and looked like he was about to yell. Then he realized how close their bodies actually were. He reflexively pushed Sasuke to get some space. Sasuke stumbled in surprise then he smirked, "What's the matter Dobe." He took a step to close the gap Naruto had created, "Not like I was planning to bite you or something. Why are you so thin anyway? You always eat enough for a large family when we go to the ramen place…that reminds me I'm limiting you to three bowls. That's all I'll pay for." Naruto tried to back away but there was a sofa in his way, "I'm…I just have a really high ma-matabo…" Naruto stumbled over the word.

"Metabolism?" Sasuke offered. Naruto nodded, "Yeah that. Ma-tabo-lis-lism." He put his hands on his hips and humped.

"Whatever dobe…Lets go," Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the apartment. He locked up-little good it would do him in a town full of nosy ninjas.

Sasuke pulled Naruto down his stairs occasionally passing a neighbor. He ignored the strange looks he was getting. He liked touching Naruto. He was going to make any excuse to do just that from then on. Down the street he noticed the looks of distain he was getting. He was unused to those looks usually looks of admiration were all he saw, but he had forgotten who he was dragging along and just what the boy was wearing.

Naruto came to his senses and dug his heels in the dirt, "Teme I don't think this was such a hot idea." he looked around feeling the hatred boiling over in the villagers eyes. One of them spat in his general direction. There were murmurs. Someone spoke out, "He's corrupting the last Uchiha. I can not believe what I am seeing." A girl about sixteen or seventeen shouted, "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing touching that, that-that MONSTER!" "That vile creature, what has it done to one of our brightest young shinobi?" An elderly woman hissed. Sasuke glared at them all. The crowd hushed collectively. He turned and resumed pulling Naruto this time he brought Naruto under his arm and pulled him close, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I really don't know…they have always been that way to me. I guess I pissed someone off…or something."

"When…how long is always?" He growled. Naruto felt the white hot needle sinking into his head.

"Well what d-do you think bastard," Naruto bit out his words in a pained voice, "Always! As in since I can remember. My whole freaking life." Sasuke just stared at his teammate. Naruto jerked out of Sasuke's grip. He clutched at his head and stumbled away, "F-forget about i-it. Sasuke…I…I just want to go home. I'm sorry I dragged you into that mess…and…thanks for everything," Naruto tried to stumble away holding his head, but he tripped on nothing and began to fall. He never hit the ground as the other boy dove to catch him. Sasuke picked Naruto up ignoring passers by. Sasuke's face was a blank slate, but inside his emotions churned like the tempest that his companion was named for. He was angry at those nobodies that dare judge he and Naruto, angry at Naruto for not making a big deal about all those things they said, and terribly worried about the boy he was holding. He wanted to know what was going on but he couldn't take him back to the hospital. That would be a huge waste of time. He wanted to bring Naruto back to his place but then the whole issue of him raping Naruto bore it's ugly head. Could he resist such tantalizing temptation. He looked at the boy who's face was marred with pain. A lump rose in his throat, it was his heart trying to escape his body. He knew that he could not do anything to the boy unless he wanted it as well. He would not be able to get off on Naruto's pain anyway, if his imagined tears were anything to go by then real tears would be profoundly heartbreaking. Sasuke gagged at his thoughts but looking down at the helpless boy quelled his pride. His more tender emotions managed to break free.

"Naruto, I'm bringing you back to my house and then I'll order something for delivery." Sasuke informed the writhing figure in his arms.

"N-no…I-I need t-to get home. M-my plants need to be watered," Naruto tried to break out of the grip that was somehow iron clad yet feather soft.

"Dobe, we weren't gone a day don't you think they can wait a few more hours?" Sasuke snorted at the childish whines of his cute little blonde. Yes he realized that he was a possessive bastard, Naruto was his and he didn't care who objected. _'You're mine dobe,' _He back tracked toward his apartment smirking. To hell with what those idiot gawkers thought he had his Naruto, _'Yes mine, damn-it!'_

**{Sasuke's naughty in this chapter also. He gets his kicks jerking off while the object of his desire is sitting in the next room! I know Sasuke has done a 180 If you don't like it let me know I can re-do the chapter to move things slower. And don't worry! Chiyo-chan will have more of a part in the next chapter.}**


	5. Sasuke's Plan

_I have re written this chapter and have included the sixth chapter as part of this one I promise to get a new chapter six up soon. Also I tried to remember the names of the two other oc's I made up, but I am cerain they are not the same. Sorry. -.-_

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 5: Sasuke's Plan_

* * *

"Ezakiya Chiyo," The elderly man laced his fingers and regarded the young woman, "You have left your clan, and want to stay in our village. What has made you decide to break your clans laws by defecting?"

"I-I was practically exiled b-by my father. Today…h-he found out that I w-was pregnant," She stuttered a bit as she blinked away the first of many tears, "I was betrothed to the Clan Head's son, but I don't love him and I am pretty certain he despises me. It didn't matter because I was in love with another. His name was Ishiguro Shin."

"Shin had convinced me to run away with him. He had said, 'I can't let that little bastard Samaru have you.' Father caught us trying to leave. He-he k-killed Shin!" She was now openly crying, "Father was s-so angry. He began beating me, but I managed to get away from him for a little while. He caught up with me and tried to k-kill the baby inside of me." She instinctively hugged her waist.

"I thought he was going to kill me as well," She let out a ragged breath and accepted the tissue that was offered to her, "Then Naruto jumped in and pushed father off of me. He was so brave, and strong for such a small boy. Father is one of our…one of the clan's strongest shinobi. I was never strong. Both Naruto and that other boy rescued me. I am so grateful to them both. I can never repay them. I can't go back to my family. My baby would be killed. I may be exiled officially, or killed myself," She sighed and looked at the man behind the desk.

The Hokage sighed, "I grant you sanctuary in our village. As an outsider you will be monitored for a period of time. You'll be expected to find gainful employment. I understand your condition will limit your options and we can't have you living on the streets." The man looked between Kakashi and his student. They had already given a full report. He cleared his throat, "Since you brought her here you will be responsible for finding lodging for the girl."

Kakashi perked up, "She could stay with me!"

The Sandaime Hokage shook his head suppressing a smirk, "That would not seem appropriate." The girl blushed. Sarutobi turned to the pink haired genin, "Sakura, you live with your parents. Am I correct?" She nodded, "Do you think they would protest housing this young woman for the time being?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I am sure Mom and Dad would not mind at all. We have a spare bedroom that Chiyo could use."

"Fine, fine," He smiled at the young woman and the girl that stood behind her, "Consider it a C-rank Mission to compensate for any expenses that incur during her stay. You may go." The man dismissed the group turning his attention to his paperwork. His head was bowed so they three failed to notice the smile on his face.

Kakashi went with Sakura and Chiyo to Sakura's house. There they were greeted by a very surprised Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, but Sakura's parents were accepting of the girl. Sakura's mother embraced the poor girl and cried when Sakura retold her sad tale. Kakashi left them there. He thought it might be wise to check on his most hyper student.

* * *

Now Kakashi had never been to Naruto's apartment, but he did have the address. He took himself to Naruto's neighborhood. He had never realized that the boy lived in the slums. His particular neighborhood was possibly the poorest and dirtiest part of the entire village. He shook his head, "No wonder, Kid's got no parents to look after him." Kakashi pushed on the door of the building, it gave a loud squeak in protest but opened none the less.

There was an elderly man in the lobby Kakashi nodded to him. The man gave a mistrustful look and hurried past the ninja. There didn't seem to be an elevator in Naruto's building. It was a shame because Naruto's apartment was near the top floor. Kakashi hoofed it up the steps deciding the traditional way would be best for a first time visit. After that he would go the ninja way. He passed a woman on the fifth landing. She had her shirt open and her chest exposed. She was holding an infant to one of her breast with one hand and a cigarette in the other. She looked Kakashi over and licked her lips. He gave a polite wave and moved on.

Kakashi counted and on the twelfth floor (actually the thirteenth if you were to include the lobby) he heard an angry voice shouting and raucous pounding on one of the apartment doors. "OPEN UP YOU UGLY LITTLE MONSTER!" The man bellowed. He was a hulking brute with a layer of fat over bulky muscle. He sported what looked like a permanent sunburn and his dark hair was quite thin. He had no business calling anyone ugly with a face not even a mother could love.

The man snarled, "You're rent is due you little piss! Open this door you demon brat!" His hand moved to pound on the poor abused door again, but he was stopped when pale fingers wrapped around his hairy knuckles and the delicate hand that looked like it could have belonged to a pianist stopped his full force without giving a millimeter. The angry man turned to this other who dare interrupt his shakedown. "Who the hell are you!" Foamy flecks of spittle flew in Kakashi's general direction. The silver haired man was unphased.

"I happen to be this boy's teacher and I would appreciate if you could lower your voice," He used his free hand to make a show of ringing out his ear. The man growled and attempted to pull away from the man's iron grip. Kakashi put a bit more pressure on the man's knuckles. He grunted in pain. "May I ask what you are doing screaming at my student?" The man paused almost staring unbelievingly at the man who he thought he could snap in half if he had gone by looks alone, but his grip threw that theory out the window, "What's it to you?"

"Well I find it disconcerting to find a grown-maybe a little more grown then necessary- man beating down the door of a child. Did you say Naruto owed you rent?" Kakashi looked as serous as death at the man. The other nodded dumbly. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, and a frown formed under his mask, "It's already the 13th and he hasn't paid this months rent? I wish he would have come to me for help." Kakashi looked at the man, "You are certain he has not yet paid this months rent?" Kakashi lifted his hitai-ite revealing the red eye that lay underneath. The man's own eyes widened when he realized just whom he was speaking to. _'Damn! That demon kid knows copycat Kakashi?' _Said man cleared his throat and looked at the other expectantly. The man nodded, "I-I…h-he pays twice a month." He allowed himself to grow more confident and explained, "The lad pays half on the first and the rest later. It's easier for him that way.

"How much?" Kakashi asked.

"Excuse me?" The man asked incredulously. Kakashi put more pressure on his fist and his knees buckled as his face contorted in pain, "One-one thousand ryo."

"Two thousand ryo a month then?" Kakashi asked thinking on it. He smiled letting out a long, low whistle, "That's pretty expensive…I mean my own rent is less then that, and I'm not bragging but my building is much nicer then this one." The man looked like a deer caught in headlights. Kakashi continued speaking, "Tell me this little arrangement between yourself and Naruto…have you made this arrangement with an arrangement such as this with any other tenants?" The man shook his head, "Why are you in such a hurry to get the rest of the rent today. It's only the thirteenth of August."

"W-well the l-landlord gets on my case…if I get it in to late."

"Wow you're really going out on a limb for the boy. Strange that he would avoid paying. But tell me does the Hokage or the landlord know about this little arrangement?" Of course the man shook his head.

"I tell you what. I think this should end now. What is his rent really?" Kakashi knew orphans got a monthly stipend. Weather it went to their caretakers or in cases such as Naruto's it probably went directly to him. It couldn't be much more then two thousand ryo, and his commissions as a genin doubtfully covered much more then groceries. _'That's why he's so thin and mooches so much off the other's lunches. He has had to choose between paying for utilities and groceries.'_ Kakashi didn't like to think that was true but it made sense. The man didn't answer just knowing that anything but the truth would result in more pain. "Well?" Kakashi asked calmly still smiling outwardly. His grip tightened until there was a crunching sound and the man opened his mouth to scream. Kakashi planted a foot in the guy's stomach causing him to lose air before he could make much noise. He grunted then wheezed, "Rent for a one room apartment is seven hundred and fifty a month.

Kakashi released the man's hand and looked down, "I think you've over charged my student quite a bit. I suggest you start repaying him by covering his rent…until I say you can stop." The man backed away nodding, knowing it would be suicide to argue with this man. Kakashi watched him stalk away. Only once he left did Kakashi attempt to enter. He sensed no presence. He decided the shinobi's backdoor would be best so he moved the end of the hall and opened the window there. Kakashi entered through Naruto's kitchen window careful to not upset any of the plants on Naruto's window sill or on the kitchen counter. The man was surprised to see so many and looking so well cared for. The rest of the apartment was dingy and small. When the man, Kakashi assumed to be Naruto's building superintendent, had said he lived in a one room apartment he wasn't kidding. Though it was more like two and a half since Naruto had a small table separating his kitchen and his living/bedroom.

There was a small bathroom without a door. A moldy shower curtain was hung for the purposes of privacy, though the jonin doubted he had ever had much in the way of company. Kakashi checked for Naruto but was certain that he was not around. He left the way he came and headed for the hospital.

* * *

Naruto was feeling very nervous. He and Sasuke were sitting on the navy sofa waiting for their delivery order to arrive. Sasuke kept 'innocently' brushing up against Naruto. They were feather light touches but they sent chills down is spine for some reason. Sasuke had chosen to sit practically on top of Naruto and was watching him as Naruto pretended to be ignorant of the attention. Sasuke was about to give into temptation's siren call and put his arm around the blond when there was a knock at the door. Naruto jumped up excitedly, "Ramen's here!" He bounced over to the door and swung it open. Sasuke was standing beside him with the money and tip already counted out. Naruto smiled seeing Ichiraku's daughter had delivered the food. "Hi Ayame!" He gave a cheerful greeting. She nodded at him absently then turned her attention to Sasuke. She smiled widely and held he boxes out. Sasuke groaned (in his head only).

This girl was at least three years older then him and she was checking him out. She pushed the boxes off on Naruto and continued to stare at Sasuke. Naruto didn't care about her rudeness he took the boxes to the kitchen blissfully unaware that he had been snubbed. The thing was Ayame was usually very nice to him, but then again Sasuke didn't usually eat ramen with him. The girl twirled her medium length hair around her finger and opened her mouth to speak. Sasuke brusquely thrust the money into her hand and quietly told her to keep the change then shut the door in her face.

Sasuke found Naruto in the kitchen longingly staring at the disposable containers filled with his favorite food. Naruto counted six, and he knew Sasuke didn't usually have more then two bowls of Gods gift to mankind's taste buds (He didn't have a clue why. Maybe there was something wrong with the Teme's tongue). Sasuke was surprised the boy had not devoured the food while he was distracted. He would not put it past the dobe, whom he had occasion to whiteness suck down a dozen bowls in less then five minutes. And he did mean suck, like a vacuum cleaner sucks.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with starry eyes and smiled. Sasuke felt one trying to form on his face in reply but he managed to keep his emotions just below the surface, "Hn. What are you waiting for?"

"You, You dumb ass! I don't want to be rude!" Naruto folded his arms in front of his chest and pouted cutely. Sasuke felt his eye twitch slightly, "Well did no one ever tell you it is rude to call your host a dumb ass?" He couldn't help it a smile he managed to turn into a smirk escaped. He shot it in the leg and it managed to come out lopsided. He was on the verge of laughing at the cute little idiot.

Sasuke took all the boxes off the table and moved them to the counter. Naruto's pout morphed into a full out puppy dog face. Sasuke selected a box for himself and one for Naruto. He handed it to Naruto and a set of chopsticks that had come with their meal. Sasuke and Naurto both broke apart their bamboo utensils and spoke in unison, "Itadakimasu."

The meal was entertaining for Sasuke he ate his one bowl slowly watching the blond eat his noodles sensually. Naruto didn't seem to realize he looked on the verge of orgasam when he slurped up the salty noodles and broth. He moaned and made faces Sasuke imagined he might make in the throws of passion. He felt his hand begin to wander down his stomach as he watched the boy finishing his third bowl. Just as he reached the bulge in his pants Naruto put the bowl down and smiled, "Thanks a lot Sasuke!"

"Are you finished?" Sasuke asked stroking his hardness just out of Naruto's sight, "I mean you can have those other two bowls. Naruto grinned and stood up the loose fitting shorts practically fell off but Naruto grabbed them just in time blushing. Sasuke released into his shorts in a well hidden orgasm. Sasuke felt himself still leaking fluids. Naruto reached for the last two containers the shirt rode up and Sasuke noticed the dark markings on the boy's stomach. He felt himself twitch and he was half hard once again. Naruto sat to eat the rest and Sasuke excused himself. Thankfully Naruto was distracted by the food and didn't notice the growing dark spot in the front of Sasuke's shorts.

Sasuke took himself to his room and grabbed clean shorts and boxers. He rushed off to the bathroom to jerk off until he was sated. He didn't need to have anymore embarrassing accidents. An accident of this nature was bound to happen around the cute clueless little moron. Sasuke felt he would be spending lots of time locked away in his bathroom if he didn't act soon to get Naruto as his. Sasuke stroked himself quickly whispering Naruto's name over and over until he came hard. He choked out a few grunts and spurted his white essence into the toilet. He then cleaned himself off satisfied that he was most likely done jerking off for the evening. That was technically three times in one day and he had not even been to bed yet. He usually didn't feel the urge until very late after waking from an erotic dream featuring his favorite dobe…then again he didn't need his dreams anymore he had the real thing in the next room.

* * *

Naruto finished his last bowl and looked at the empty container sadly. He missed the entrance of his basterdly teammate. "Hey Naru," Sasuke called smirking. Naruto jumped a little. He growled at Sasuke, "Don't call me that! You make me sound like a girl!" His high pitched whine could have belonged to a girl. "Ok I'll settle for Dobe," he teased as he leaned against the kitchen door frame, "Let's go back in the living room and sit for a while." Naruto swallowed visibally. Sasuke watched the muscles in his neck contract and relax. His smirk widened. He turned and lead the boy back. Naruto took his seat once again on the end of the couch. Sasuke sat so his thigh was in constant contact with Naruto's. Naruto's legs were smooth and hairless. Sasuke rubbed the bare skin of his leg against Naruto's. Naruto's skin bristled as goose bumps spread across his body. Sasuke turned and looked at the cute, sexy, and innocent boy sitting next to him. He though for a second then decided to excute the plan he had laid out as they were eating.

"Naruto," Sasuke looked at him seriously, "Have you ever kissed anyone?" Sasuke was not surprised by the questioning look or the tinge of pink that ran across the bridge of the boy's cute nose. Everything about the boy was simply edible. Sasuke wondered why Naruto didn't have a fan club of his own…then again he'd be more likely to attract male admirers with his girlish figure and adorable round cheeks. His eyes like the ocean. Right now they were stormy looking almost a deep blue grey. Sometimes when the boy thought no one was looking they turned so sad and they darkened to the color of the very deepest depths. When he truly smiled (not his fake smile) they lightened to a foamy blue of the surf on a pleasantly windy day. When he was angry they sometimes turned so dark the rivaled his own obsidian irises. Sasuke never realized how much thought he had put into something so simple as the boy's eye color. His eyes were blue that should be the end of the story, but that was just it. His blue eyes told a story. More often then not it was a sad tale and Sasuke felt he could relate to that, but he didn't think his eyes could come close to the same level of expressiveness that Naruto possessed. He had had that trained out of him at an early age. He hated that sometimes. He could never be normal, nor would he have been if his brother had not slaughtered his family. He was an Uchiha, and it was like genetically engrained in him to be a cold bastard, but with Naruto that programming went haywire, and surprisingly Sasuke liked losing a bit of his control.

He was lost in his thoughts Naruto shook his shoulder and brought him back to reality. Naruto frowned, "You alright teme?" He looked concerned for Sasuke, and Sasuke's heart did a flip in his chest at the concern he saw written on Naruto's features. It was for him and him alone. His possessive side relished that thought. This was his time. Naruto was his at least for the time being. "You didn't answer my question Dobe."

Naruto frowned and flushed pink once more. His look of concern changed into one of irritation. "You know the answer to that you bastard," Naruto turned away from him.

"That hardly counts," Sasuke smirked Naruto was playing into his hands nicely, "I mean a real kiss that wasn't the result of some clumsy idiot pushing you into someone."

Naruto turned back to Sasuke. His whole being looked deflated, "No."

"No?" Sasuke was glad in a way. He'd have to beat whom ever had kissed him if it were the case.

"No one would ever want too. The only one I would want to kiss…well she's in love with you. Sakura-chan hates my guts." Sasuke suppressed the growl as resentment built up in him. Sakura was in his way and what's more she does treat Naruto terribly to boot. Sasuke noticed Naruto squeezed his eyes shut with a look of pain and forgot about the girl for the time being.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto winced but nodded. He opened his eyes that had darkened a bit. Sasuke leaned in and brushed his hair away from his face. "You are to good for that ungrateful idiot. You know you should practice…with someone. That way when you do meet that special person you'll be really good at it already." Naruto leaned away from him with a look of shock on his face. Sasuke looked at him like he had not just suggested they practice kissing. Sasuke leaned in and Naruto closed his eyes again. He felt soft lips brush against his cheek. That was his second kiss…if you counted the first accidental one, which apparently Sasuke didn't. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke pressed him to lay down and leaned over him their lips making contact. Naruto's third kiss ever. That includes any kind of kiss. That was actually the first time anyone came close to touching him in a caring manner besides Iruka who had protected him from Mizuki the day he gave him his headband.

Sasuke pressed on, firmly but gently. Naruto felt his body melting under the soft touches.

* * *

Kakashi checked and his student was not at the hospital. He was not at all surprised by the cold reception he got when he had asked about Naruto. He had taken Naruto to the hospital a few times since he had taken on team 7 and he always had to sit there with him and force the meds to look at him. He had left once to get some coffee and when he came back he had caught an orderly trying to inject some green liquid into his IV. It was doubtful that is was anything good for the boy and when he asked a medic to check the substance it was confirmed to be poison. Naruto wasn't safe here. Kakashi knew the boy to be hated. He even knew why. Thought by decree of the council of elders he and anyone else who knew about Naruto's unfortunate past were forbidden of speaking of it. He wondered how it was then that almost everybody seemed to know just what the boy carried along with him. Naruto was unaware, and Kakashi hated that he was treated so poorly. He left the hospital and headed for his next spot. He knew Naruto had been with Sasuke so he thought maybe Sasuke had dragged him to his place. Kakashi had been to Sasuke's apartment before and was not opposed to just popping in on the moody Uchiha. He formed hand signs and poofed away.

* * *

Sasuke moaned as he deepened their kiss. Naruto had let him in but was being timid. Sasuke didn't care at this point as he tasted every part of Naruto's salty sweet mouth. He tasted of the miso ramen he had eaten and something sweet that complimented.

Sasuke pulled away and looked down at his handy work. He genuinely smiled, but Naruto missed it as he panted heavily. Sasuke attacked his neck nibbling and sucking. Naruto gasped as a cold hand snaked it's way under the loose fitting shirt he wore. Sasuke tweeked a nipple and Naruto's back arched in pleasure. "Sa-Sasuke-teme, I f-feel weird." Naruto half spoke half moaned out. Sasuke smirked into his neck.

"Good weird or bad weird?"

"G-good I guess…is-is this really what boys and girls do together?" Naruto asked innocently

Sasuke moaned. Naruto was so pure he doubted that the boy had ever touched himself for pleasure. He looked up at Naruto who was breathing hard and sweating, "Sometimes…sometimes two boys like each other or two girls…understand?" Naruto shook his head uncertainly. He felt his penis twitch to life once again. He noticed Naruto was getting hard also. Nartuto panted out another question, "Since were both boys…I-I won't get pregnant. Will I?"

Naruto was stiff and uncomfortable. Sasuke grunted, "Last time I checked males can't get pregnant…besides you can't get pregnant from just kissing." Naruto relaxed a great deal and Sasuke pressed himself against the now much more pliant boy. He pushed up Naruto's shirt and latched onto a hardened nipple sucking for all he was worth. Naruto mewled like a kitten. Sasuke was ecstatic he could have stayed like that for hours, but fate was not smiling on him this day. A loud popping sound erupted in the living room. Kakashi appeared before them. Only a coffee table separated the jonin from two shocked teens. Sasuke glared at him. Naruto looked like a frightened animal. Naruto instantly pushed Sasuke up and crawled backward off the couch. He landed on his back and stared up as Sasuke who looked like he was ready to murder their teacher.

Kakashi didn't seem very pleased either, "I see you're taking good care of Naruto." Kakashi moved toward Naruto, but Sasuke was snapped out of his daze by this action. He reached down and grabbed Naruto putting himself between His teacher and his teammate. Kakashi was frowning and both boys could tell. Naruto blushed and Sasuke growled like a cornered animal. Kakashi had suspected that Sasuke had an attraction toward Naruto, but Naruto proclaimed constantly his liking for Sakura. He seemed fairly naïve about these kinds of things so the silver haired man could only conclude that Sasuke was taking advantage of the boy.

"Sasuke how could you? Naruto isn't some toy to play around with! He doesn't understand these things," Kakashi moved closer. Sasuke stepped back pushing Naruto further into the couch.

"He…I explained things to him! He understands. We were practicing! What's the big deal we were just KISSING!" Sasuke didn't notice when the boy he was screaming about went limp behind him. Kakashi was also preoccupied with the conversation he held with Sasuke. "Sasuke he hasn't had anyone to tell him about these things!"

"Like I had anybody! Remember my entire clan was wiped out!"

Faint coughing caught the jonin's attention. He finally noticed the boy laying on his side. Naruto caughted and brought up blood. He went around Sasuke and picked up Naruto. Sasuke scrambled to take Naruto from him, but Kakashi easily held him off. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed the blood staining Naruto's lips. Naruto coughed once again bringing up more blood and now some was seeping from his nose as well. Kakashi left Carrying the boy. Sasuke stood in shock staring where the man once stood holding his dobe. He shook his head and followed after them.

* * *

At the hospital Naruto seemed to have calmed but he was still in pain. Kakashi felt the boy's body quaking. He stood in the lobby ignored by everyone. He kept his calm exterior, but a storm was brewing on the inside. Those with enough sense about them steered clear of the jonin. Not only were they ignoring an injured nin but a child who was suffering in pain. Naruto tried to shift his weight but hissed. Everything hurt his entire being was nothing but pain. He was blinded by the sheer weight of it piled upon his head.

Finally Kakashi managed to flag down a medical ninja and he demanded treatment for his student.

He explained to the med-nin about the jutsu used on Naruto. The man nodded and scanned the boy. His bedside manner wasn't the greatest. Kakashi was certain that the man was roughing the boy up intentionally. He frowned, "I detect no signs that the boy is under the influence of any sort of jutsu, but his internal organs are severely bruised.

"Which ones and how bad is bad?" Kakashi demanded.

"All," The medic explained, "They seemed to have been compressed. As for the bruising, well you see the results." He indicated the crusted blood around the boy's mouth.

"There is minor internal hemorrhaging, but…" the man looked up, "Also the muscles have all constricted in his cranium. The same goes for his extremities. All and all his life is at minor risk, but the pain must be excruciating."

"What do you mean that sounds rather serous to me-"

"Well you may have noticed his accelerated healing rate. These issues will right themselves given time. As long as his brain isn't in any true danger he should be fine."

"Let me back there!" Kakashi and the med turned toward the ruckus, "I need to know he's alright!"

Sasuke's yelling increased as he pushed his way past a couple orderlies. Naruto was sedated, but suddenly he began to stir. A pain filled moan escaped his lips. Sasuke forced his way into the room and was at quickly Naruto's side.

"I'm sorry young man but you need to leave," The medic took a step toward him. Sasuke turned and glared through red eyes at the man. He backed away. Naruto's eyes snapped open. He sat up suddenly and screamed at the top of his lungs. Sasuke turned back to the boy. Naruto's eyes closed once again and he fell backwards. Kakashi looked between the two of them, "Doctor could you scan Sasuke here? Check to see if he is being affected by that jutsu I told you about. The medic approached the brunette cautiously. His hands glowed green as he scanned. The medic frowned. He scanned the blond once again.

"I sense it now. On the d…On Uzumaki it is faint, it's strong on the other…Son," he looked down at Sasuke who looked ready to kill. "You need to calm down your chakra is being amplified by your strong emotions and it is being directed at Naruto." Sasuke's face went slack. He looked at Naruto for ten long seconds. His face morphed into one of grief and he fled the room. Kakashi wanted to follow him but he had a student whom needed him more laying in that hospital bed.

* * *

Sasuke fought the rage inside of him. It was an anger at himself and at the man whom had cast the spell. He needed answers and he had to find that girl. She would, she had to know something!


	6. Learning About You

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 6: Learning About You_

Sasuke had no Idea where to look for the girl, besides it was already late. Once he was calm he went back to the hospital not wanting to go home. He was scared that he was going to cause more pain, but he had to get back there.

He walked in and went to the receptionist desk to find out if they were going to move Naruto to a regular room. She frowned, "Uzumaki Naruto was discharged with his sensei, now please go our visiting hours ended two hours ago." He growled at her not really believing that they would have discharged him (were he anyone else). Surly Kakashi would not have allowed any such thing to happen. He didn't know where Kakashi lived anyway so he brushed past the woman ignoring her calls to come back.

Sasuke followed his instincts which said that perhaps Kakashi asked them to tell him that so he would leave. He marched past doctors, nurses, orderlies ignoring them and they in turn ignored him. He pushed the call button for the emergency room where he had found his teammate earlier. He asked the receptionist when he was let in. She had the same answer for him. He still wasn't buying it so he stopped an orderly and asked him if he had seen Naruto, not using his name but his general description. The guy shrugged, "Sorry kid." He went back to mopping up the mess in the hallway. Sasuke stepped around it and moved on he asked the first med nin he saw and was told to check the third floor if his friend has been admitted after visiting the ER.

Sasuke took the elevator and found himself on the third floor which was the children's ward. Sasuke shrugged and looked around. The lights had been dimmed in the hallways, he noticed, and there were the soft sounds of televisions humming in lots of the rooms. Sasuke checked the names there were lots of children but he had not come across Naruto's name yet.

He finally stopped at the receptionist desk. It was un occupied he went behind and found a clipboard that looked like a patient registry. U. Naruto wasn't on the list, but U. Naruko was. He hadn't seen that name on any of the doors.

She was in 329. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and decided to give it a shot. He walked down the hallway. The even numbers on the left the odd were on the right. He counted until he came to a corner in the hallway and turned her room was the last door on the right. Sasuke moved quietly and slid the door open. He peeked in to see a girl of about the same age as Naruto, about the same build with a slight tan and two golden pigtails. She was staring broadly at the television. She turned to the left and looked at him. Her eyes widened and she smiled showing her fox like whiskers and ocean blue eyes, "Hey Teme." She spoke softly and in a higher voice then the dobe's, but her inflections and that nickname... "Dobe?" Sasuke stepped in pulling the door shut, "What the hell are you doing? Why are you dressed as a girl?"

Naruto frowned, "I'm not dressed up." He released his jutsu to reveal the same brilliant blue eyes only this time framed by short spikes. "They would not treat Uzumaki Naruto, but they didn't turn away Umino Naruko."

"Umino?" Sasuke asked, Naruto made a face that said, 'duh.'

"Yeah it was sensei's Idea that they check me in as a girl, my doctor agreed to play along. I picked a name I could remember easy. Iruka-sensei wouldn't mind." he grinned. Then he performed the hand signs and took on his female appearence once again. "Kakashi-sensei said that my sexy jutsu was the best henge he had ever seen and he claimed it could even fool the sharingan." Naruto smile proudly now back in his female form. Sasuke was weirded out by the whole Naruko thing but he said nothing. Whatever it took for his dobe to be treated and safe. "So where is the pervert anyway?"

"Oh, Sensei went to get some coffee and something to eat he had not had dinner before he brought me here, but since nobody knows I'm here nobody's bothered me, and they have TV!" Naruto smiled and pointed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. TV wasn't that big of a deal. Naruto was such a dobe, "So? It's just TV. I never watch mine unless it's the news, it rots your brain you know."

"Oh," Naruto blushed, "I don't usually watch TV either. So I thought it was pretty cool."

"I figured you watch a lot of TV," Sasuke shrugged.

"Nah," Naruto shut the boob tube off with the bedside controls and looked at Sasuke, "I don't own one…you know?" His cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"Hun?" Sasuke quirked a brow at this information, "Why not?"

"Cause…I…well I have bills to pay and rent," Naruto twiddled his thumbs nervously. Sasuke noticed that groceries wasn't on his list of things he paid for. He frowned slightly. Things started to click. He remembered Sakura berating him only a couple days before their disastrous mission for not bringing his lunch with him to training. He had more then once grudgingly shared his food with the boy for the sake of the team's overall performance.

"You like cup ramen don't you?" Sasuke asked as he felt out Naruto's situation.

"Yeah, only Ichiraku's is better!"

"And it's cheap?" Naruto nodded. He had a glint in his eye, hopeful that the other boy might bring him some.

"Mmhmm," Naruto smiled. The faintest trail of drool trickled down his chin.

Sasuke smirked, "It lasts a long time too?"

"Yeah I have a emergency stash hidden I my apartment for when…well," Naruto frowned, "Never mind."

"Fine, so you hungry dobe?" Sasuke asked and received an eager nod, "I was wondering if there are any other foods you really like besides ramen?"

"Well," Naruto blushed, "I like all kinds of sushi, onigri (rice balls), udon (a more traditional Japanese noodle dish) is good too. I really like oshiruko (a sweet red bean soup)."

"Hey dobe I'll be right back ok?" Sasuke got up. He was smiling. Naruto nodded.

…

"Sakura! Leave that girl alone and let her rest," Sakura's mother called up the stars. It was about ten at night when She finally helped Chiyo settle in. Sakura and she had been sitting on Chiyo's bed. Chiyo seemed to be in shock about everything. Sakura frowned with worry as she closed the girl's door. This seemed strange, just none of this seemed right. She wasn't accusing the girl of anything, but it all seemed odd to her. Sakura sighed and went to bed. She decided she would worry over it in the morning.

…

The silver haired man watched as one of his student's left the hospital room. Sasuke was smiling, ever so slightly. He chuckled, "Maybe there is hope for the two of you, but there's no way I'm letting you be alone together. You are much to young to be doing that." He sighed remembering how old he was and feeling older dealing with this particular situation. He stayed on his perch and kept an eye on his least mature, and most innocent student.

…

Sasuke entered a late night convenience store. He wanted to get some take-out but most restaurants were already closed, and none of the good ones were open at his hour. He would have to settle for vacuum sealed treats. He picked up a basket and began perusing the store's wares. At least there were no fan girls in sight so he could shop in peace. He picked up some ready made sushi out of the refrigerated section. There was onigiri in there too. The bean soup was with the prepackaged stuff. Sasuke didn't ask what kinds of things the blonde liked to drink so he picked a few things. Some single serve milk, orange juice, grape juice and he got a tomato juice for himself and a few more onigiri since he noticed he was feeling peckish as well.

Sasuke paid and headed back quickly. In the hospital room he found Naruto absorbed in a television show. He cleared his throat and Naruto blushed and clicked off the idiot box once again. Sasuke took his seat up and opened the bag he pulled the bedside tray close and loaded it with the food. Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled. "Wow! You did all this for me? R-really?" Even though Sasuke didn't like female admirers he had to admit Naruto made a very pretty girl, and down right beautiful when blushing and smiling like that.

He sniffed feeling embarrassed and nervous so suddenly, but it only showed as the faintest of blushes, "It's not all for you. We're sharing."

Naruto nodded, "Still this is…this is the nicest thing anybody has done for me…well besides Iruka-sensei, but that's different." Sasuke found himself getting jealous of their old sensei, but he checked his anger remembering the pain he had caused. Sasuke changed the subject, "So dobe, you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I feel pretty good now. I'm a fast healer you know," Naruto bragged. Sasuke nodded and said nothing.

Sasuke unwrapped a rice ball and offered it to Naruto. He opened one for himself and bit into it. Naruto found a pickled plum in the middle of his, and Sasuke had chosen one that had sun dried tomatoes at the center. He reached in the bag and pulled out the milk and offered it to Naruto. Naruto took it. Sasuke opened his tomato juice and took a long drink.

Sasuke and Naruto sat up late and talked neither noticed that Kakashi never came back, but he was there keeping an eye on things from a convenient tree outside the hospital window.

Sasuke was growing fonder and fonder of Naruto beyond physical attraction and found a feeling of kinship developing. The longer they talked the less annoying Naruto seemed and the more they found that they actually have in common. There were a few things that Naruto kept hidden yet, but he liked this new side of Sasuke. He had never had a real friend his own age before, and he was glad he had the chance.

At about a quarter to one Kakashi made his presence known, "Sorry I was gone so long. I got lost on the way back from the coffee maching and stumbled across a wise old man who promised to read my fortune. He read my palm and said I was destined to be late for something," Kakashi offered, "I guess he was right." Sasuke roled his eyes but Naruto looked at him with big eyes. Did you really get your palm read? I'd like to try that sometime. Kakashi chuckled and rested his hand on the naïve boy's head and mussed his silky pigtails (he's in girl form remember). "Well I predict that you both had better get some rest. I can take you home if you need me to Sasuke." Sasuke stood and brushed off his shorts. He collected the trash they had left over from the prepackaged food. And stuffed it in the plastic bag he had brought it in. He stuffed it in the trash bin and then wished Naruto a good night. "I can walk home sensei. No doubt it would take you another three hours to get back," Sasuke said then in a hushed tone he added, "I don't like the idea of him being alone here for long." Kakashi nodded and then watched as Sasuke left them.

…

In the dark of night a messenger bird flew over the gates of the village hidden in the leaves, out into the plains of fire country. It's mission was to report back to it's master's master. The first part of their mission was accomplished with out a hitch.

**{I know this is a short chapter but I hope it was an enjoyable one!}**


	7. Unfair

_**I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series.**_

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 7: Unfair_

"_Why is life so unfair? Itachi-nii?" Young Sasuke looked up at his brother with tears in his eyes, "Daddy doesn't love me." Sasuke sniffed and rubbed his sleeve on his runny nose._

_Itachi turned and looked down at his brother. His face was stern but his eyes softened looking at Sasuke. He knew life as the second child was hard. Sasuke was lucky he was not a Hyuuga or he would have been branded with the caged bird seal by this age. Clan life could be cruel and harsh. Itachi rested his hand on his otouto, "It isn't that Sasuke-nii-chan. He scooped the eight year old boy up in his arms and gave an uncharacteristically soft smile for his baby brother. He hugged Sasuke, "Father doesn't mean to overlook you. He's doing what's best for the clan. He really does love you. It's just not his way." Sasuke nodded in understanding yet still pouting, "I still don't like it. Daddy doesn't pay any 'tention to me."_

_Itachi squeezed him once more, and then set him on the ground taking his little hand in his own, "Come on Sasu-chan we can go to the training ground and I'll show you how to throw a shuriken."_

"_Yeah!" Sasuke cheered and jumped up and down excitedly. He looked up in admiration at the boy who would nearly wipe the Uchiha clan off the face of the earth not even a year later. Neither of them knew the tragic paths they would be forced to take by fate. Sasuke smiled and tugged his Ani-chan along, "I love you Itachi! You're my favorite big brother!"_

"_Hey," Itachi mockingly chided, "I'm your only brother you little dweebe! …I love you too, I guess." Sasuke pouted for a bit but then he laughed. Itachi laughed with him. Sasuke loved his brother's laugh it was warm and golden like honey and just as sweet. What's more he noticed that he heard that laugh less and less after his big strong brother became a full fledged ninja. He relished the sound and continued to pull his willing captive toward the training grounds…_

Sasuke opened his eyes, they were red and puffy. He rubbed them. No he wasn't crying, he tried to tell himself. 'Its just allergies,' Sasuke thought denying the truth.

Sasuke rarely had a dream like that one mostly it was the nightmares of the blood of his mother and to a lesser extent his father's blood. These were worse in a way warming his heart at the pleasant memories he had of his big brother. His Hero turned Villain. The sweet times only served the remind him of the level of betrayal his brother had sunk to.

It was daybreak and Sasuke knew he couldn't sleep. Kakashi never told them to meet at the bridge so he assumed training and missions were postponed for the time being. Once he was ready to face the day he headed for the Hospital instead of the bridge. It didn't matter to him weather or not they had training or a mission. His mission at that moment was to go see the dobe.

He was not far from the hospital and it was a really nice day out. He wished he could just calmly stroll about the village like a normal person, but there were girls on his trail where ever he went. He took the roofs mindful that there were still two very persistant girls that could take that route also, but Sakura was likely with that girl.

Sasuke stopped on the ledge of a squat little building. He had noticed pink and that fawn colored hair of the girl. He groaned but still he wanted answers. He hopped off the roof and bore the gauntlet of annoying lovelorn girls and crazy declarations.

"Sasuke-kun!" One girl screeched and then a group of them were on him like white on rice. A tall girl with curly balck hair and dark eyes smiled at him revealing perfect teeth. He rolled his eyes, yes she was pretty and all but he happened to be more into blonde, male blondes. At least one particular male with blonde hair. He wondered why she didn't go find herself a boyfriend that would appreciate her good looks. "Sasuke-kun," She shoved another girl out of the way. She grabbed him by the arm and batter her eyelashes at him. 'Geesh! This girl is worse then Sakura.'

"Sasu-kun," She pouted. He quirked a brow, but didn't bother to correct the girl. "Sasu-kun, will you take me out to dinner tonight, please?" She looked hopeful biting at her lip in a way that any other guy would have found to be really sexy, but he shrugged her off his arm and walked away with out even an acknowledgement. He pushed his way through the throng of girls. Looking for the distinctive pink of Sakura's hair. To think the day came when he sought out her rather then Sakura looking for him.

Sakure followed Chiyo into a store. Sasuke ran across the street and when he was close enough to not resort in shouting at her he called, "Sakura stop."

Sakura was facing away from him she had been browsing perfumes on the counter near the store clerk. She dropped the bag she carried and there was the sound of something glass breaking. Sakura turned around slowly. She was blushing and smiling, "Sasuke-kun? Hello."

"I'm looking for Chiyo-san," Her smile fell a bit but then she nodded, "She's further in the shop looking at some new clothes since she came with nothing. Sasuke nodded and brushed past her. Sakura sighed and turned to pick up the bag that was leaking the expensive hair treatment she had purchased. She had issues with frizzy hair since her hair was so light and feathery so she used special conditioner. The green colored oil soaked into the cloth bag coating all the other contents, "Shoot!" She frowned she didn't have enough money to buy another bottle and the money she was getting for Chiyo was going to just about cover her basic needs, plus some new clothes. Sakura sighed, "Maybe we will get a mission soon and I can buy a new bottle…or maybe I can beg mom and dad for a loan."

Sakura almost regretted when she had insisted that she pay rent. She was making money as a Gennin, and her parents almost refused but her pride would not let her take no for an answer, and she learned that things were far more expensive then she had once thought. She looked in her purse. There was enough to get lunch for she and Chiyo. She smiled she was doing fine, she would make it work. Unlike that idiot Naruto who manages to not have lunch just about every day and he mooches, "He doesn't know how much things cost. I bet his mom takes care of everything for him." She didn't know he didn't have a supportive family, nor did she realize that her parents were not applying her rent and other payments on bills but setting it aside for their daughter's future. By the time she would turn eighteen she would have enough to buy a modest house, or possibly make a down payment on a much nicer home with her husband, whomever that would one day be.

Sasuke found Chiyo looking at some large dresses looking depressed. He cleared his throat. She was startled and jumped a little. "Oh," She clutched at her chest, "You startled me…Sasuke, right?" he nodded. "How is Naruto doing?" Shje looked genuinely worried when she asked that.

"Not well, I need you to tell me about that jutsu, that man, your father used. Can you cancel it?" Sasuke said evenly staring at her through hardened eyes. She fidgeted nervously and bit her lip she was looking past the boy out the window of the store. Her eyes widened and then she clutched at her waist. Her face scrunched in pain and she passed out without speaking another word.

Sasuke got Sakura and explained what had happened. Sakura actually yelled at him, "What sis you do? My god Chiyo! Sasuke stay with her while I find help!" With that she ran. Sasuke didn't know what to do he just hovered over her until her eyes fluttered for a bit and she whispered to him, "Shin, he's alive." She closed her eyes again before Sasuke could ask who shin was. And soon Sakura came back with a man in green spandex. He flashed a blinding smile then looked at the girl seriously. Sasuke wondered who this weird guy was. Sakura answered for him, "This is Gai-sensei he had a team of genin. He's good friends with Kakashi-sensei and he said he could help bring Chiyo to the hospital. Gai just grabbed the girl and whisked her away. Sakura went behind and Sasuke followed them. He had been headed that way after all.

**{It's short, and I know it's weird. It takes after it's mother…A.K.A. Me! I'll put up more as soon as my mind spews it out!} **


	8. No Ghost

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series. I haven't got an explanation for the Jutsu yet, because Chiyo doesn't know it. It will get explained in further chapters however, so don't worry your pretty little heads about it yet._

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 8: No Ghost_

Sakura sat in the lobby waiting. Sasuke had managed to disappear on her and she was more then irritated with the raven. Sure she still loved him, but she realized he had done wrong. This shattered her point of view on the raven…well maybe cracked it a bit…ok it was only scuffed, but there was a small tarnish on her perfect image of her Sasuke-kun.

She clenched her fists, "Where are you Sasuke-kun?" She didn't have time to think about it however as she saw the green spandex covered man emerge from the examination room, "Sakura-san, the doctor has checked on the young woman's health. He has told me she will be fine. She just had a shock."

"Can I go see her?" Sakura asked.

The man nodded he smiled kindly, "Such a youthful and kind girl you are. You may go in. I have students I must be getting back to."

"Thank-you Gai-sensei," She smiled and waved as he walked away.

She turned and went in to see her new friend.

…

Sasuke walked right past Sakura and that weird looking green guy that was carrying Chiyo. He had a dobe to visit with. Sasuke took the elevator to the third floor and then followed the hallway toward the out of the way corner Naruto had been stashed in. He sensed something was off. The middle of the day and there were no nurses or doctors, no adults of any kind. He noticed a door ajar and looked in to see two beds filled with sleeping children. They were so still it seemed unnatural to him. Sasuke felt a short burst of chakra. He broke into a run. Something was very wrong.

Sasuke rounded the corner the hallway was empty, there was a commotion in the last room on the left. Sasuke heard a muffled scream and a crash. He made it to room 329 and threw the door open. There a man was straddling Naruto in his female form. She wasn't moving and the man had a pillow her face. She wasn't moving, not a twitch. Sasuke saw red. He leapt at the man whom was baring all of his weight on the pillow that covered her face. Sasuke judged the man to be a civilian. He may not have been a ninja, but he had the reflexes of one. Sasuke punched at him, but he countered. They struggled. Sasuke was two enraged to notice the screams of his sensei. The strange man kicked Sasuke in the chest. He had manipulated his chakra so that the force of his kick was tripled. Sasuke collapsed. The stranger vanished through the window. Sasuke coughed weakly. His chest really hurt, but he could tell that his ribs were only bruised. He came back to his senses when he heard their teacher shouting at Naruto.

"Naruto! Are you awake?" Kakashi shook the limp figure. Sasuke forced himself to get up. His rage was forgotten for the moment as anguish replaced it. Naruto was not moving, he looked dead. Kakashi put his head against the boy's chest. Then he pinched the boy's nose and covered Naruto's mouth with his own and forced air into him. He pulled back counting by thousands. He dipped down again and gave the child more of his air. This was repeated for an agonizing minute and a half before the boy coughed. Naruto gave a ragged gasp inward. He still didn't open his eyes.

"Sensei?" Sasuke fought to keep his voice calm, "Why isn't he waking up?"

Kakashi looked at his feet there discarded on the ground was a syringe, "It looks like he was sedated."

"Why weren't you here?" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi turned to look at the boy who lay in a forced sleep, "The Hokage had sent for me. I didn't sense anything wrong."

Sasuke began gathering up the boy. He hissed as his ribs protested. "What are you doing Sasuke?" Kakashi stopped him from taking the boy out of the bed.

"He isn't safe here!" Sasuke grabbed for the boy.

"Do you expect me to think he is safer with you?" Kakashi said evenly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled clutching at Naruto's hand.

Kakashi frowned, "I mean what would you do…_with_ him? You can't take advantage of him."

"I won't I just want him to be safe. He's not safe here!" Sasuke squeezed the boy's hand surprised when it squeezed his in return.

Unfocused blue eyes opened. "Waz goin' on here?" Naruto slured out in his girly voice, "I-I-I, There's this man in here. He come through tha winda. He stuck me in tha arm…" Her head lulled. She closed her eyes again.

…

"Chiyo…are you awake?" Sakura approached the bed where the girl lay curled up facing the wall. As Sakura approached the young woman turned to look at her. Tear tracks streaked down each of her cherubic cheeks. Hedr eyes were red and she was sniffing. Sakura reached out for her and the girl allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. Her sobs increased as Sakura rubbed her back and tried to comfort her.

"I-I-I saw him," She blubbered, "Shin, He looked right at me through the store window."

Sakura pulled away and looked into distraught eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She hissed between sobs. Sakura pulled her back into the hug and held her until her sobs were reduced to hiccups. Chiyo calmed down.

"Chiyo…What was Sasuke talking to you about?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Oh, He wanted to know about the jutsu Father used on him and Naruto. I don't know it…I…Father always said I was useless with chakra. I have no ability to control my chakra," Chiyo blushed and looked away in shame.

"It's ok. I am certain that the Hokage could break the jutsu," Sakura waved her hands trying to calm the girl before she started to cry again, "Anyway I think it's safe for you to leave now. Do you want to go home?" Sakura helped her out of bed.

…

Sasuke sat waiting for Kakashi to return shortly. Naruto was staying asleep mostly, but the sedative seemed to have worn off. Naruto's henge (Sasuke only labeled it as that because he didn't know what else to call it) it was amazing to put it lightly. His illusion stayed in place even when the boy was being drugged. It was perfect. Sasuke was not as good with his sharningan as Kakashi was with his, but he could still see through a henge and there was no trace of a chakra disruption. The illusion held…Almost as if he had actually changed into a girl for real.

Sasuke idly poked at the sleeping boy's arm. It was soft yet firm with lean muscles. Naruto's nose crinkled as she shifted away from the annoyance. Sasuke grew curious and lifted the front of her gown. He looked with boredom at the swollen breasts. They did nothing for him. Naruto shivered so he dropped the thin fabric of the hospital gown and then pulled the covers up to her chin. He was blushing realizing how inappropriate it was-what he had just been doing.

…

Kakashi was back soon with a doctor in tow. The man checked the girl out and gave the okay to release her from the hospital. Little good it had done her to be in there anyway. Sasuke gathered Naruto's things then he foillowed the man out as he carried the blond out the window.

Kakashi allowed the boy to follow him as far as the market place then he asked for her bundle. Sasuke handed it over with out thinging only realizing as the man formed the signs and dematerialized with Naruto still in his arms. Sasuke had no clue where his teacher lived. He cursed under his breath, "Damn that old pervert."

…

"Chiyo, I am certain it was not a ghost," Sakura said with sympathy ozzing from her very being.

The distressed young woman shook her head violently, "But I saw! I saw my father stab him. He ran the sword right straight through his heart!" She pleaded with her eyes to be believed.

"I'm sorry Chiyo-chan…you're upset." The man said in a less patronizing voice then it sounded in his head, "This is a big village perhaps this person only looked like your…the father of your child."

"Hokage-sama,m please believe me something strange is going on. If that was shin and he is not dead.!" She shook her head willing her thoughts to not be true.

Shin was part of a group of Wandering shinobi that had settled in our village a couple of generations back. If he had survived and yet let her believe he had died she knew it would bode no good. But he had promised her that his days as a thug for hire were over. If he lied to her what could be the consequences. She closed her eyes and two tears rolled down her cheeks, _'Oh Shin.'_


	9. Worry

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series. I haven't got an explanation for the Jutsu yet, because Chiyo doesn't know it. It will get explained in further chapters however, so don't worry your pretty little heads about it yet._

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 9: Worry_

Sakura took Chiyo home and insisted she go to bed. The girl weakly nodded. Sakura helped her up to her room, afraid she might faint on the stairs or something and miscarry. When Chiyo was settled in her bed Sakura ran to her mother for assistance.

"Mother!" Sakura dashed down the stairs and into the kitchen, "I am afraid Chiyo is unwell. I helped her to bed, but I thought she might need something to eat." The woman nodded, "You can help me with this then and explain to me what is the matter." Sakura smiled and nodded her mother was always an understanding person. She recounted the whole story to the woman as they cooked together side by side.

Once they had a tray loaded with soup and hot tea her mother shooed her out of the kitchen, "Sakura-chan please stay with Chiyo-san for a while. She truly needs a friend right now."

"Yes mother," She nodded and carried food up to her new friend's room…

…Kakashi handled the bundle like it was a delicate fragile object. At the moment Naruto felt so very small. He was still in a female form and was all the smaller. He made his way to his bedroom. He rested the child in his bed and took a chair to watch over the child. He rested his hand on Naruto's head. Drowsy blues opened weakly. "Sensei?" Naruto cooed softly.

"Naruto, you can release the henge now you are at my place," Kakashi responded to his half awake student. Naruto nodded banishing the illusion. Kakashi sighed he looked so small and helpless, and so thin. The mental image of a scrawny wet stray kitten flashed in Kakashi's mind. Naruto's eyes were so big, so solemn, so alone in that moment.

"Why?" Naruto asked in a dry voice, "What did I ever do?" Kakashi took pause to think but Naruto had rolled over and was gently snoring. Kakashi didn't see the silent tears trailing the child's face slipping over the bridge of his nose as he wept in his sleep…

…Sasuke was lost in his own musings. He was angry with his teacher. It had been very underhanded to take Naruto and leave like that. Sasuke wanted Naruto. Naruto was his! It wasn't fair! Sasuke just wanted to protect his Naruto.

The boy took himself to the training grounds to blow off steam. In the shadows he was being observed carefully. "This one I am not to harm," The voice was deep and gruff belying the cunning and slick nature of the individual that housed it, "Where did they take the kyuubi to? Probably with that jonin. Damn! I'll have to wait until they let their guard fall to strike." He turned down the alley he had been hiding in and walked away deciding there were other matters he could be taking care of. A certain girl he wanted to check on. She was carrying what was his after all…

…Sakura yawned and stretched. Chiyo had just fallen asleep. She was quite a wreck over her supposedly resurrected boyfriend. Sakura put her hand on the young mother-to-be's forehaed. She noticed the girl was a little warm. It was actually kind of stuffy in the room. She walked over to the window and lifted it just a bit to get some fresh air into the room.

"Chiyo-chan," She whispered to the sleeping girl, "I'll come check on you in a short while.

Shin watched with a smirk on his face. He had roguish good looks with dazzling golden brown eyes and dark brown hair. He was trim with nice muscle definition. Back in his village he had a line of girls after him, even thought he was part of a notorious gang. That actually seemed to increase his appeal. When he met Chiyo, things changed. She was different. She was kind, but didn't bother to flirt with him. She was pretty, maybe not the prettiest girl in the village, but there was a softness to her…he's have to day a motherliness to her. He wanted her. She was a descendant of a powerful, but dying out, clan. She would make an excellent wife and mother. The only problem was her father and her small clan that would refuse an outsider. He had planned this for so long, but how it complicated over time. Chiyo's old man proved to be more of a problem then a help. The man wanted power and despite his so called clan pride he was willing to deal with a 'street thug' to get it. He was even willing to barter Chiyo's life away. Despite it being what he had wanted he was angry that the man would go to such lengths. Then Daika had the nerve to double cross Shin by promising Chiyo to a man who didn't love her or even want to be near her.

Shin sighed. He was in it deep and in order to protect Chiyo now he had another mission. A man came to him and promised him anything he wanted in exchange for completing a mission. The Shin was not convinced until he saw the power the man wielded.

He didn't know the man's name, but that had never stopped him from taking a job before. All he knew was that he needed to eliminate the boy Usumaki Naruto. He was not to touch Uchiha Sasuke, but to keep tabs on his movements. He knew that Chiyo would be set against such a thing…especially seeing as the Uzumaki brat had protected her, but it was a small matter to him. He loved Chiyo, she was carrying his child and she would be his if he had to assassinate the Hokage himself. He was no fool he knew he could never accomplish that, much less get away with it…But a little demon vessel that most of his own people despised should have been simple enough. He wasn't expecting to go up against a jonin, and that boy he wasn't supposed to harm him but it could have been worse.

He sat in the tree across from the Haruno's house and watched as the mother of his child slept. They had set her up with two civilians and a genin. He had to laugh. He was almost tempted to just climb in through the open window and take what he wanted. However he had a feeling that the strange man who had hired him had his feelers out and would not be long in finding them.

The pink haired girl came back into Chiyo's room. She seemed to be talking to her. Sakure turned to the window to shut it. There was a flash of something in her expression. Shin decided he had stayed long enough. He vanished from sight.


	10. The Man Behind the Scenes

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series. I haven't got an explanation for the Jutsu yet, because Chiyo doesn't know it. It will get explained in further chapters however, so don't worry your pretty little heads about it yet._

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 10: The Man Behind the Scenes_

Shin left the village in the evening following dark feeling that permeated the air. He wondered if the village guards were really so useless or was the man really that skilled to target one out of hundreds with is chakra. He followed the sensation that was tugging at his very bones into a dark clearing. Yellow eyes peered from beneath long stringy black hair. The man smacked of evil and perversion, Shin did not like the man but he had to admit that he was outclassed by miles with this guy. There was no fighting off this stranger. So why had he needed Shin? Well he must be a famous nukenin to be so powerful and not a part of any village.

The man's thin lips parted, "I must say, Shin, I am most disappointed. You harmed the Uchiha boy. He was not to be touched." His voice was light but cold. Frost settled into Shin's Soul. "You are very fortunate that the child is so skilled as to protect himself. I want that demon carrier out of the way. I do not want you to lay another finger on Uchiha Sasuke."

"How am I supposed to get to the Uzumaki kid with Uchiha hanging all over the brat twenty-four hours a day? Not to mention that their sensei is a very skilled Jonin," Shin hated that his voice sounded whiny.

"I will take care of the obstacles. You worry about killing Naruto," The evil man smirked. Shin took this as a dismissal but before he could get away the man spoke once more, "Oh and to ensure you don't run off with that pretty little woman of yours…" He leaped forward and grabbed Shin by the shoulders and planted sharp fang like teeth into Shin's neck. Shin screamed. The man let go and gave a sinister chuckle as Shin dropped to the ground writhing in pain. It was only a minute before he recovered but Shin swore it was a short life time before the pain had grown tolerable.

"That mark should ensure your further cooperation because your failure to do so will end in a gruesome death, and perhaps before I let you die I will make you do something horrible to that woman, Ezakiya Chiyo…was that her name?" Shin grew tense. The man only chuckled at him, "What could you do to a pregnant woman that is worse then death? Lets see, You could rape her until she miscarries, or perhaps you would like to watch while I summon a snake to eat the child and her womb from the inside. Hmmm?"

"No!" He gurgled through the pain, "Not my child. Not Chiyo! You couldn't"

A snake slithered at the man's feet then glided toward Shin who was still on the ground. Then another, and another, and a fourth, fifth, and sixth. "Meet a few of my pets. They would all snap up the chance to engorge themselves on hot fresh human flesh. It all depends on your willingness to kill a young shinobi," The oily looking man suggested as he examined his fingernails, "My snakes chould do the job but you owe me. I want you to repay your debt. It is only a child, one that carries a very dangerous demon inside of his body but still only a boy. Do this and everything I promised will be yours. Fail and you will suffer. Snakes began to coil around his body. Shin suddenly developed a phobia of the serpintine creatures. He Squirmed and struggled. The snakes were huge and each one held a cold intelligence in its eyes. They wrapped his body scraping their dry scales along his legs then his arms and torso. He felt one binding his chest. It looked in his eyes flicking it's tongue out and back into it's mouth smelling its prey. The monstrous snake squeezed him until he could not breath. Shin fought until he had not fight left. His eyes closed. Pressure left him suddenly as puffs of smoke enveloped him. The snakes were gone as was the man who had called them. Shin was to dizzy to stand so he just lay out there in the forest and let sleep over take his body. He would need his energy to take care of the demon brat.

…Naruto screamed and fought the hand that was holding him down. His eyes were open but he did not see anything except the huge monster that blinked blood red eyes at him…

Kakashi found that once the drugs wore off Naruto seemed to be plagued with night mares. He had noticed some night time distress on their extended mission to wave country, but this was at least three times as bad as then. He counted the drugs as part of it. Some of these painkillers cause hallucinations which can make for some very vivid nightmares. Now that the painkillers and sleeping pills were out of his system he was not the peaceful little sleeper he had been earlier. Naruto thrashed screamed…and he cried. Kakashi would not tell the boy he had seen him cry knowing fully that the boy had made an oath to never cry. He wished the boy would not bottle up all that sadness and fear. It probably made his nightmares all the more frightening.

Naruto finally began to calm down. The boy sniffed and rubbed his nose then rolled over to his side and snored quietly. Kakashi was relieved the boy was calm he was afraid to leave him unsupervised like this. He summoned Pakkun. The dog growled, "What is it scarecrow?" The pug looked up at him with a face that only a mother pug could love but Kakashi liked his favorite summon enough to over look the scorn in the dogs eyes.

"What an attitude? My, my, Pakkun I only wanted you to watch over Naruto for a while so I could sleep. I promise a nice juicy steak for breakfast if you do this." Kakashi bribed his gruff little nin-dog.

Pakkun jumped onto the bed and grumbled, "That better be grade A fresh meat. None of that stew meat you can hoist off on one of the others. I want a ribeye with lots of marbling in it."

"Fine, fine I'll make a copy and send him to the grocery store first thing tomorrow, for now I need to get a few hours of sleep. Thanks Pakkun, you are such a good doggy," Kakashi said in a mocking tone. He got his sleeping bag out and camped in the bedroom floor.

Pakkun sniffed around Naruto. He smelled fear, sadness and fresh tears. He whimpered softly, "Poor kid. What happened to the hyper, happy idiot?" Pakkun circled in the bed and lay down so his back was pressed into Naruto's side…

{I know it was short, but at least there is plot in it. ^.^}


	11. Lost Children

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 11: Lost Children_

* * *

The litle pug was surprised when the boy rolled over and grabbed him around the middle. Naruto hugged the small dog gently and hummed in his sleep. Pakkun almost wanted to growl but the boy was smiling. "He's cute for a human," The pug admitted Naruto gave a slight squeeze to him before settling down.

"You owe me big time for this one Ka-Ka-head," The pug uttered quietly as he was snuggled by the lonely little boy. He heard a faint snicker from the floor, "I expect a whole side of beef now you perverted ninja."

Kakashi sat up and frowned at the dog over the edge of the bed, "What could you possibly do with a side of beef?"

"Well I'm sure as hell not going to sleep on it ,idiot! Believe me when I say I can put away my fair share of meat," Pakkun bragged.

Kakashi chuckled, "Bull could maybe eat a side of beef on his own."

Pakkun yawned and settled into Naruto's arms more comfortably. "Don't go falling asleep now Pakkun you are supposed to keep and eye on him for me," Kakashi warned, "Or no beef for you."

"Whatever, just go to sleep already. Lazy idiot, too lazy to even sleep," Pakkun grumbled.

Kakashi went with the suggestion and slept for what was left of the night. The morning came soon and he was up making coffee and sending his copy to buy groceries, that was including a side of beef, He was buying that; but, no, Pakkun was not getting it all at once. He would be getting his well marbled ribeye for breakfast when he and Naruto woke up. He really did like the little dog; even if he enjoyed riling him up…

…Naruto smiled as he felt something warm and soft weighing down his chest. He cracked his eye open to the sight of a smart mouthed nin-dog having a dream while sleeping on his back on top of Naruto. Pakkun's little feet were kicking and he snored quietly, "Who knew Pakkun could be cute." The pug gave a snort and opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Pakkun rolled over alert as if he had not been asleep, "Oh you're up, huh kid?" Naruto felt the temptation to scratch Pakkun's head, but thought better of it. He knew petting and other gestures like that were an insult to the dogs inteligence. He settled for sitting up and catching the dog in his arms before he could tumble out of the bed. Naruto set him on the mattress beside him and moved to get up. His body felt tender and ached all over.

"Don't get up Naruto you need to recover," Naruto heard the ninja calling him. Kakashi came through the bedroom door. He held a glass of juice and some pills to the boy.

"What are these?" Naruto looked at the pills with suspicion. He looked at his sensei expectantly.

Kakashi sighed and produced a bottle of headache pills, "I suppose you have a right to be suspicious after last night. It's just some painkillers. You probably don't feel very good." Naruto nodded silently and took the pills with the glass of juice. Kakashi frowned at how quiet the boy was being, "Where's our cheerful Naruto today. I know you have been in worse scrapes then this and been upbeat all the while."

"Sorry sensei," Naruto looked down at his hands which were currently occupied with the bed sheet. He twisted them in his hands as he spoke in a tired and cold voice, "I guess I don't feel like pretending today."

"Mmm," Kakashi hummed in a tone that said he knew. He understood that Naruto was probably not as happy as he portrayed all the time, "Well I guess I'm going to have to cheer you up." He smiled under his mask. "What would you like to have for breakfast?"

"Uhhh," Naruto looked puzzled.

Kakashi chuckled. His student was adorable, and something about him reminded the man of His former teacher. Kakashi scratched his head as if thinking. Then he brightened up, "I know. Waffles!"

"Waffles?" Naruto mimicked him.

"Yes we will have waffles. I'll make blueberry waffles. I know it is not a traditional Japanese breakfast but they are yummy," Kakashi grinned through his mask. He had no idea where this was coming from but he wanted his student to feel taken care of and safe for once. He supposed having a child around, even an annoyingly hyper one, felt nice. "You lay back down and rest I'll bring the food to you."

* * *

Sasuke was sulking around the village. He was even too depressed to notice the hordes of fan girls. They in turn were being cautious. Sasuke sighed in a way that said to the stalkers, 'I, Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob of Konoha, have an unrequited crush.' They were confused whispers amongst the girls broke out speculating whom it might be. Most were at least not so delusional the think it was them (well the rational side of them thought that. Their inner perverts squealed thinking that there was a chance). There was a consensus among the majority that is was the girl who had been teamed up with him, damn her.

"Haruno Sakura," One girl said, "Isn't she the girl with the big forehead we all made fun of when we were little?"

"Yeah," Another nodded, "What a pathetic loser. No way my Sasuke likes her."

"What about that other girl that made genin?" A third girl asked.

"Which one? Not Hyuuga Hinata? No way she's too ugly," A mean sounding girl sniped.

"I don't think so, but who are you calling ugly chunky!" A girl with pale eyes and long dark hair spoke up, "Lady Hinata is not ugly."

"So what, Hyuuga's stick together," The mean girl commented, "Not like Sasuke would go for one of you stuck up freaks."

"What?" The Hyuuga girl growled.

"You heard me FREAK!" The girl shouted.

"Do your want me to juunken your ass?" The young miss Hyuuga said.

"Y-you can't," The mean girl stammered.

"Watch me," Hyuuga was moving in for the kill.

"Would you all please go find a life," Suddenly the crowd was silent as their god in mortal flesh turned and glared half heartedly at them, "I don't care if you have to share one, but leave me alone. Once and for all I do not and never will like any of you. Take your hive mind and go stalk someone else." His words lacked some bite, but the girls were stunned into silence. Sasuke turned and walked away to wallow in his misery alone.

The girls dispersed and went to look for something to do. Chasing Sasuke was not fun when he wasn't running.

* * *

Sakura came down from her room she found her parents and their house guest sitting at the table talking. Mrs. Haruno was making over the girl telling her she was much too thin for a woman who was expecting. Chiyo blushed, "Sorry."

"Nonsense young lady there is no need to apologize. Just eat and make sure you and that little baby are healthy," Mr. Haruno added.

"Oh! I can not wait until you bring that baby home," Mrs. Haruno practically squealed, "I want to spoil it and love it as if it were my own grandchild."

Chiyo blushed, "Thank you. I mean for everything. I will repay you, somehow."

"Nonsense," The woman waved her hand in the air, "You are a sweet young girl. You have been through enough. How old are you Chiyo? I-I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in August."

"You are just a baby, Oh my," The woman frowned.

"W-well Shin was going to take care of us," Chiyo frowned and looked down at her hands which rested in her lap, "He p-promised we would be married. He's gone now. F-father killed him," She choked out as sob.

Sakura rushed in and hugged the girl, "Oh Chiyo. It will be alright."

"I-I have no where to go," She hiccupped, "Father hates me, he always only saw me as a waste of space. He would kill me if he could."

"Shh," Mrs. Haruno came around the table and joined her daughter in comforting the girl, "You are here now, and will always be welcome here. I always wanted another child, but well…never mind that…would you like to be ours? I mean if the Hokage thinks it is suitable? You are not an adult yet you need a home. You and the baby. Like I said I would love your baby like my own grandchild anyway." She squeezed the crying girl.

Sakura looked up to her mother and smiled, "That would be so awesome mom. Would you be my big sister Chiyo?" Sakura rested her head against the young woman's.

"I-I don't know what to say," Chiyo smiled despite the big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Say yes," Mr. Haruno smiled blithely, "If you don't I know these two will blubber." He was teasing them but his eyes were sincere and honest. He was welcoming her into the family.

"T-thank you," She nodded, "I-I-I…"

"You do not have to say anything now. I know this is hard for you. Chiyo you need loving parents and it seems you have never really had that. What about your mother?"

"Mom died a long time ago," Chiyo said sadly.

"I am afraid I have become very attached to you," Mrs. Haruno sighed.

"Me too," Sakura hugged tighter to the girl, "Please be my sister."

"I," She paused and looked at this family, "Are you sure?"

"We Harunos are always sure," Mrs. Haruno chirped.

"Thank you all so very much," She sniffed her tears away.

* * *

(ok this was so random but there you go)


	12. Comforted, Confronted

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 12: Comforted/Confronted_

* * *

Naruto snuggled back into Kakashi's bed. It was nice and soft. He was not used to the luxuries of blankets and pillows let alone a nice cushy mattress. Yes Kakashi had a western style bed. Naruto's lumpy old bedroll could not hope to compare with this little piece of heaven on earth.

Pakkun sat on his haunches taking in this person. Naruto, this was Naruto. He looked comfortable but there was a shadow hanging over him. One so dark and thick it made the dog shiver.

"You ok Pakkun?" Naruto's soft and genuinely concerned voice called the pug back from his disturbing assumptions. The little dog looked up at the boy's face. Despite his own pain Naruto pushed it aside when he noticed Pakkun was unhappy about something.

The pug smiled and shook his head, "I'm fine boy."

"You sure?" Naruto looked unconvinced.

Pakkun snorted and spoke in sarcastic voice, "Just peachy, except I'm stuck babysitting a hyperactive numbskull."

Naruto's face grew red and he puffed out his cheeks. He huffed and crossed his arms. He looked out the window and proceeded to pretend the dog was not there. His aura went from profoundly sad to irritated. Pakkun could handle that the other emotions nearly cracked his thick emotional shell and the kid did not need a blubbering nin-dog on his hands.

Naruto spent about five more minutes pouting before he hummed quietly, "Hmm."

"Pardon," The little summon cocked his head at the boy.

"I'm bored," Naruto whined blandly.

"Don't expect me to do any tricks to entertain you kid," Pakkun frowned.

"I'm not!" Naruto frowned, "Its just…I-I don't like being stuck in bed."

"Well maybe I could teach you a jutsu while Kaka-head makes breakfast," Pakkun suggested.

Naruto giggled, "Kaka-head?"

Pakkun snorted, "Just my nickname for your sensei."

"How disrespectful," Feigning offense, Kakashi walked in carrying some scrolls, he gave the dog a disgruntled look. Pakkun cleared his throat and looked away. Kakashi ambled over to the bed and handed Naruto the scrolls, "I think Pakkun and I had the same idea. So he can work on these with you while I go cook breakfast."

"I thought you would have started by now," The pug complained.

"Well it seems my shadow clone has been delayed getting back from the grocery store," Kakashi explained in almost an apologetic tone, "I'll go see what I can get started on while he's out."

Naruto was at this point engrossed in the scrolls. His sensei had yet to teach them much really they had only been together for a few months and there was a lot to learn. His mind was like a sponge fresh and thirsty for knowledge. Only certain things though could quench that thirst. You could call him a savant because all around smart he was not but in his own way he was a genius like Kakashi. He just needed a patient teacher and his determination. He had trouble learning in school. He lacked discipline; besides he was a practical learner. He needed to try, make mistakes, maybe get sense knocked into his head. But having a chance at one on one lessons was a rare opportunity for the boy even now. He had to share Kakashi with Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto was reading the scroll over when Pakkun barked at him, "Let me see that scroll."

"Hmmm…Awfully advanced," He shook his little head.

"Awe come on, Pleeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeee," Naruto's eyes grew big and watery and he clasped his hands together.

"Fine kid but we're not using chakra," The dog growled at him, "You still need to rest and I don't want to get blown up."

Naruto nodded, "Ok what do I need to do?"

Pakkun nodded. He looked at the scroll and frowned, "These are all elemental. Do you even know what elements you have an affinity for?"

"Affinity?" Naruto scratched his head.

"A natural talent," the pug explained rolling his eyes, "Usually they run in fama…lies" He paused and looked at Naruto. That cloud was back over his head, _'Crap now I've gone and upset the kid again.'_ He shook his head and growled, "Never mind we will just learn the hand seals then when you are well Kakashi can show you how to use your chakra to activate them…Ok?"

Naruto smiled, a bit too sadly for the dogs taste, "Sure Pakkun…and thanks for doing this." Before he could stop himself he reached out and scratched behind the dog's ear.

Pakkun normally would have bitten his hand and argued that he was not here to be pet but he did nothing; just looked impatient is all, "Are you ready? Show me the hand signs for this water technique."

Naruto nodded looking at the paper and began making the sign of the tiger, then the snake then the tiger again.

The pug growled, "Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy."

"What I did them in the right order and everything?" Naruto complained

"Your hands! Here let me show you," Pakkun jumped into the boy's lap and used his paws to position Naruto's hands correctly for the tiger seal, "How did you make gennin?" Naruto stuck out his tongue. Pakkun grunted, "Listen kid I've seen you fight. You've got potential, but you need to improve in your consistency. The tiger seal goes like this. Index fingers pointing up then lace your fingers left first, then right. Point it up straight and hold." Naruto did it and the dog nodded. Now show me the snake again.

Naruto laced his fingers together this time noting that his left fingers proceeded his right. The pug nodded, "I think it would be good to start by practicing your hand seals. No offense but you do tend to be clumsy."

Naruto pouted. It was cute and the dark cloud seemed to have dissolved as he concentrated on learning. If the pug didn't know any better he'd say he was feeling all warm and fuzzy. He and Naruto continued the Ninjutsu basics. The animal had seen the boy do many things he should not be able to do yet but in some areas he was little more skilled then a cadet. But there was something about the kid. He couldn't place his paw on it but he reminded Pakkun of somebody. Some one very powerful…_'and that hair those blue eyes. Not a common trait at all. Sure there's the Yamanaka family but their hair finer and their coloring is paler. He smells like Kakashi's former sensei.' _Pakkun shook his head and turned his attention back to Naruto.

* * *

Mr. Haruno left for work and the Women all headed out. Mrs. Haruno was going to petition the Hokage for the right to adopt the girl. She really was just a girl, only two years older then her daughter. The poor thing. Her heart went out to the poor child. She Put her arm around each girl and they walked down the road together. Sakura smiled up at her mom then she looked at Chiyo. The older girl looked decidedly more nervous and less happy. Sakura frowned she was going to take Chiyo aside and ask her about this, "Mom Can you wait just a second I want to speak with Chiyo alone, ok?"

The woman nodded and released the two girls from her embrace. Sakura took Chiyo aside. The girl just looked so forlorn. Sakura took a deep breath and smiled gently, "What's the matter Chiyo?"

"Um," She started with a Sigh, "Well I…It's just that…I'm scared. I'm so scared Sakura. This is all so much. I'm sorry." At this point she broke into sobs. Sakura drew the girl close to her and hugged her.

She patted the older girl on the back and cooed, "Please don't cry, remember we will be here for you no matter what. Ok?"

Chiyo rubbed her eyes nodding and they returned to Mrs. Haruno's side. The woman wrapped her arms around the two girls once again and hugged them. They continued to walk.

* * *

Training usually took his mind off of things. It was his one outlet for all the frustration, anger and hurt. Today he just wasn't feeling it. He couldn't stop thinking of Naruto.

Shirt discarded and covered in sweat; the boy lashed out at targets. Punching and kicking at speeds greater then any untrained person was capable. Yet it wasn't good enough. His reaction time was still at least half a second off and that was more then enough time for an enemy to kill you.

Sasuke punched a target picturing Naruto's face. Usually that got him riled up and pushed him to train harder. Naruto was good at that; good at motivating him. Sasuke smiled briefly as he thought about the boy. He had only very recently realized his true feelings for the boy, but they already ran deep. If only that bastard Kakashi would let him see Naruto…

That was it! All he had to do was get something Kakashi would really want. Sasuke stopped mid-punch. He grabbed his shirt and ran pulling it over his head as he left the training field. Rather then taking his usual route home he headed for the market place. He smirked as he made a bee-line for the book store. He just hoped that Kakashi had not beaten him to it. And he hoped the clerk would take a bribe to let him buy a book from the adult section.

* * *

The clone knew he was supposed to go there and straight back, but he just couldn't help it. The book store was on the way to the grocery store. He had stopped and stared lovingly at it before he made it to the grocery store. He managed to pull himself away and pick up the items Kakashi had asked him to get. Still the siren call of the book store beckoned him. He couldn't help it he was Kakashi's clone after all. How was he supposed to resist looking at Icha Icha Paradise first addition (with the author's autograph?) It was a valuable collector's addition and very costly. Kakashi could afford it if it were for sell but the owner of the bookstore seemed to be a fan of Jiraiya's as well. He had it in a locked display case and refused to sell it.

But what was this. The man was taking the precious tome from its locked display case in the window. He headed back toward the cash register.

'_NO!' _The clone screamed in his head. Who the hell would have managed to convince the man to sell it?

The clone dropped the groceries and barged into the store. He was about to ask when his jaw dropped. The man handed the book over to none other then Uchiha Sasuke. A minor no less.

Sasuke was smirking and the shop owner was sweating under the child's dangerous stare.

"Sasuke what's the meaning of this?" The clone asked.

"Ah I'm glad I don't have to go looking for you. I knew this would work out," The boy turned looking all too innocent. His eyes were black now but before he had turned they had been blood red. No he would not actually use his blood line trait on a civilian but intimidating the man into selling his book was not technically using the sharningan.

The clone looked at the book like it was his lost child. Sasuke cleared his throat, "You have two options," Sasuke stuck the book under his arm, "You can take me to Kakashi's home and let me in to see Naruto, or you can go tell Kakashi-sensei that I am going to be practicing my fire techniques using this as a target." He patted the book with his free hand.

The clone looked torn for about two seconds, "Fine. I'll take you there."

"No tricks," Sasuke stated blandly.

The clone shook his head and left the store. Thankfully nobody had bothered his grocery bags. He picked them up and walked back toward Kakashi's apartment with Sasuke and his precious book in tow.

* * *

{To be continued}


	13. You, I'm Here for You

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

I'm back. I have to tell you guys this. The last couple of weeks have been pretty much awful. My cat went missing she was gone for 8 days. She came back yesterday though, and she acted like she had not been missing over a week. Oh and don't worry she is spayed so no baby kitties for me. Anyway she came from the woods and I don't know what to think but I was so upset. I thought she might have died. I knew for certain I would never see her again, but she proved me wrong.

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 13: You, I'm Here for You_

…

Sasuke was pleased with the results of his spur of the moment plan. He followed Kakashi's copy. To the average villager nothing seemed out of place. The copy grumbled as they neared the apartment building where Naruto was currently being kept.

"We're here," He looked over his shoulder more to make certain the book was still safe then to acknowledge Sasuke.

"Hn," He nodded.

They entered the building.

…

He sensed them before the door opened. Kakashi grimaced, "What the hell is Sasuke doing here?"

His copy gave a chagrined look and said simply, "Ask him. I'll go put these away and get breakfast started." The copy darted through the kitchen door. Sasuke was left standing in the threshold with a look of self-satisfaction painting his features.

Kakashi almost slammed the door in his face. Almost…because just as he stepped closer and grabbed the doorknob Sasuke casually withdrew the first addition from under his arm and casually began leafing through it as if he were actually reading it. Of course he wasn't really interested in the book.

"So this is the stuff you like to read," He spoke absently. He snapped the hard bound copy of Icha Icha Paradise closed with a look of boredom crossing his features.

"How?" Kakashi almost whispered, "How did you get that?"

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke said in a cold voice, "Where's Naruto?"

"I think you need to leave Sasuke. You can see him once we get that justu reversed," Kakashi warned sternly.

"I'll control my temper," Sasuke's voice stayed flat. He was. He really was surprised at his ability to stay calm, "I just want to see him."

"Well you can't right now he's resting," Kakashi explained.

"Fine, I'll be quiet. Even if he's sleeping I just want to be with him," Sasuke was feeling his control on a razor's edge he needed to finish this.

Kakashi shook his head.

Sasuke sighed and nodded, "Fine…I'll just go practice my fire techniques."

He returned his book under his arm and turned, "Wonder what that Jiraiya person would say if he found out that the first addition copy, the one he signed personally, was burned up by a genin practicing his fireball technique?"

Kakashi almost choked, "What? You-you can't!"

"Well If I were to visit with Naruto I might just forget and leave that book here," He laid the book on the dark wood lamp table that was sitting right next to the front door.

"Last door on the left," Kakashi grumbled in defeat, "But the second I sense _any_ problem you'll be out on your ass."

Sasuke nodded and let the book rest. He sauntered down the short hallway.

…

Pakkun could not believe he was having fun with the knuckle headed blond. Naruto snorted he was laughing so hard.

"…And-and then he said 'I can…"

Pakkun noticed the change in Naruto's expression, "What?"

"S-sasuke," Naruto said as his face turned red.

"So what did who say?" Sasuke asked mildly curious and also slightly jealous of the mystery male Naruto was talking about.

"What?" His face grew even redder, "I-I don't remember."

Sasuke was feeling an inkling of annoyance and Naruto felt a headache coming on. His brow furrowed and Sasuke made himself calm. Naruto relaxed and mumbled, "You said it was easy…the tree walking. Then you fell right after you said that." Naruto looked away but his smile got bigger. So Naruto was telling Pakkun about him. It should have been irritating, would have been before, but now it was endearing. Naruto had had fun, and it had been fun training chakra control with Naruto, and competing against him. Beating Naruto at anything did feel like an accomplishment. Even being defeated by him was not all that bad.

"Whatever," Sasuke took the liberty of sitting on the bed. Pakkun growled quietly. The Uchiha kid smelled strange. His pheromones were different. The kid may not have known it but he was putting it out there quite clearly…well clearly for anything with a sensitive enough nose…The Uchiha kid wanted Naruto for a mate. The pug had not been explained everything. He felt protective of the kid. Naruto was in no spot to defend, not emotionally and definitely not physically. Not at the moment. Sasuke glared at the Pug.

"What are you doing here kid? Kakashi told me you were not to be near Naruto right now," The pug demanded of the dark haired boy.

"He changed his mind," Sasuke shrugged casually.

The pug snorted, 'Right." He climbed into Naruto's lap circled once then laid down. "You probably bribed that idiot. Listen to me Uchiha, You even think of getting any closer than this and I'll bite you."

Naruto sighed, "No you won't…Sasuke is ok he won't hurt me Pakkun."

The pug growled at the boy, 'If _you_ touch him I'll bite you both."

"Why would I get bitten either way?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"Cause I feel like it," The dog grumbled. Then he closed his eyes and seemed to go to sleep.

"So…How are you feeling? Do you still hurt? Kakashi isn't being a pervert or anything is he?" Sasuke barely kept his voice even. He was jealous. Kakashi had Naruto all by himself, and he was a notorious pervert. Hello! He reads porn novels in public and in front of his genin team.

"No," Naruto shook his head, "No Kakashi-sensei is great he's been very nice to me." He smiled his best Naruto smile; a real Naruto smile. He continued, "And he's making breakfast for me…and Pakkun is helping me with my hand seals. Kakashi gave me some scrolls to study and we practiced making the seals…without the chakra, 'cause Pakkun didn't want to get blown up!" Naruto inhaled deeply after saying all that.

Sasuke chuckled, "Dobe."

Naruto pouted. It was really cute. Sasuke wanted so badly just to caress his face, to hug him, Kiss those soft pink lips. Pakkun growled, "Don't even think about it Uchiha."

"Think about what?" Naruto asked innocently. Even after all the things he had done with Sasuke before, he had no idea that the other boy wanted to kiss him again. Was Pakkun really able to read him that easily? Sasuke Wondered.

Naruto smiled clueless. He held out one of the scrolls, "Want to check them out?"

Sasuke took the scroll and set it aside. He looked into Naruto's eyes and said, "I didn't come here to read I came to see you." A shocked and blushing Naruto nodded and looked away. Purely on instinct, Sasuke made to reach for him and like a flash of lightening the pug had seized his arm. He grabbed Pakkun by the scruff of his neck and pulled. "Damn it! Let go Pakkun!" He screamed angrily. He forgot all about Naruto's condition as he fought with the dog. As Sasuke's anger grew so did the pain inside of Naruto. His collapse into the bed went unnoticed by either. Naruto coughed up blood all over the white linens. He tried to force himself up but it was no use there was too much pain.

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Kakashi barged in.

"Oh my god! Naruto!" Sasuke stopped his actions and Pakkun dropped to the floor. The smell of blood was thick in the room and the blonde lay struggling to breathe. Sasuke took a tentative step closer only to be collared by his sensei and pulled back.

"I think you need to leave, now," The man said in a cold voice.

The boy glared weakly and opened his mouth to retaliate but clapped it shut and left without further protest. In a barely audible whisper he spoke an apology, "I'm so sorry Naruto."

"Kakashi? What the hell is going on?" Pakkun jumped up to the bed and ran around the blood to Naruto's side.

Naruto pushed himself up weakly. His eyes were glassy looking and full of pain. "I'm sorry sensei I didn't mean to mess up your bed," Naruto apologized. The blonde looked around the room. His voice trembled, "Where's Sasuke?"

Kakashi made hand signs and Naruto gently fell back to the bed sleeping calmly. He scooped his student up and carried him into the living room laying him out on the couch.

"Damn it Kakashi answer me! What is wrong with the kid?" Pakkun growled. Kakashi was not really surprised. Pakkun may be gruff but his pack instincts were strong. Naruto was like one of his dogs…a puppy no less.

The man pressed his palm into his eye blocking out most of his face from view. He felt the beginnings of a stress headache. He sighed and turned back to his bedroom he needed to change the bed sheets and soak the stained ones.

"I wish I knew," Kakashi admitted, "Sasuke and Naruto were hit with an unknown technique. I wasn't there to see what happened. I wish that I could reverse it, but I can't. It seems as if Sasuke's emotional state is linked with Naruto's body. When Sasuke gets angry, Naruto suffers excruciating pain. His internal organs had been compacted by it. He is lucky that there was no permanent damage. A normal person could not have survived it. Of that I am sure."

"Why isn't he in the Hospital then?" The pug whined anxiously, "That's the best place for him."

"He was attacked there," The masked ninja explained, "The assailant got away. He had drugged Naruto and was trying to suffocate him…Listen Pakkun let me get this bed fixed up so I can bring Naruto back in here. Please go watch him."

The pug turned and trotted out of the room.

…

Shin had finally found the brat again. He had been instructed to bring the boy out into the woods before killing him. He hoped that his employer had taken care of his end of the deal. He watched the front door. That dark haired kid shoved the door open he seemed rather depressed. One could almost picture the dark rain cloud floating above his head.

Well Shin supposed that that was his cue. He launched himself off the roof he had been sitting on. Landing silently on the adjacent roof he scaled down four floors. Looking into the window he could not believe what he saw. There was a man…that jounin from the day before…talking to a little dog, and then the dog talked back. He climbed lower to avoid detection. His arms ached. He did know how to use his chakra to but the risk of being detected was too great. When had the kid he would not hold back. He shimmied across the ledge and then pulled himself up. He looked in the window. The blonde kid lay on the couch perfectly still except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

Shin reached into his pocket and fished out a piece of chakra infused paper with seals drawn on it. He touched it to the window. His fingers went numb. There were sparks as a wall of blue energy was disrupted and burned by purple energy that spread through the window spreading out to block off the entire living room.

Shin touched the window again; this time he felt nothing. He forced the window open and climbed in. This almost seemed too easy…that was until the growling of a dog could be heard.

…

Pakkun felt a barrier go up just as he crossed into the living room. He smelled a strange human. The man was foul. He reeked of fear, aggression, anger and strangely enough reptiles.

Shin crossed into Pakkun's view and the dog let out a high pitched growl as he neared Naruto. Shin's hand was less than two inches from grabbing the boy's limp arm when he felt a sharp pain in his calf. He screamed and reached for the dog first grabbing his tail then grasping his middle and squeezing the dog painfully.

Pakkun yelped but refused to let go. The man felt his hand slipping over the dog's sleek pelt. He grabbed a leg twisted it until he felt a pop then pulled the pug off his leg. Pakkun didn't leave him unscathed as his fangs dug into flesh and refused to let go until material and skin gave way. Shin held the dog up frowning, "Bad dog!" He threw the dog hard against the wall. The dog bounced and crashed into the lamp table knocking it from its post by the door. Pakkun tried to get up. He made a valiant effort to look and sound threatening wobbling on his three good legs. Shin angrily stomped over to the small dog and kicked him in the stomach sending him back to hit the wall once more. Pakkun whimpered and slid down to the floor.

"Stay," Shin ordered as he smirked down at the nin-dog. Then he turned and grabbed his target and left the way he had come in.


	14. Rethink

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. Sorry if I made Kakashi seem like an ineffective Ninja, but everybody has their off days and the man was dealing with a vulnerable Naruto and a hormonally charged Sasuke. Still I appreciate the reviews I get :) and I hope you all like the story.

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 14: Rethink_

…

Once again Sasuke found himself in the training grounds pushing his body past its breaking point. He was angry, so very angry; with himself, with Pakkun, with Kakashi. Though something else was permeating his anger…it was fear. He felt disgusted with himself, but he was so scared for Naruto. In the midst of these thoughts he realized how much Naruto meant to him and it scared him further. If something were to happen to Naruto what would there be left for him to live for? His revenge? After these feelings awakened in him the pain and bitterness of his kin's massacre had dulled slightly. He still hated his brother with a passion; he still planned to avenge the Uchiha clan; but now knowing how he felt about Naruto there were dozens of new questions.

First on that list was; how he was going to rebuild his clan with another boy? The he blushed imagining Naruto in that girl form. That was just an illusion. He didn't dislike the Girl version of Naruto but he liked Naruto as he was so much more. There were other ways and he knew it. He could figure that out later. Another question was not a what but rather a how…How would he protect Naruto? Truth was that Naruto could hold his own in a fight, but if he went after his brother what would prevent Naruto from following and getting hurt. He would not be able to fight Itachi to his fullest if his dobe were in danger.

The thought crossed his mind to push Naruto away—to make him think he was not wanted. Sasuke couldn't do that because he could picture the sad expression on the boy's face. It hurt.

He would have to extract a promise from his adorable blonde, on his honor as a shinobi, that he would not follow Sasuke. Sasuke would make it clear that he did love Naruto and planned to come back for him. Still he could only imagine this hurting Naruto also.

Sasuke pummeled a dummy until its wooden body splintered. He fell to the ground panting.

…

Yellow eyes narrowed as the snake like man observed his target. He chuckled to himself, "Perhaps I am approaching this at the wrong angle. Uzumaki has a lot of influence over the boy. Ah well…that's just too bad for you Shin looks like I don't need the diversion, and I need the kid alive."

The man nodded and a large serpent slithered away from him. It knew its target and relished the meal it was going to have. After it another identical snake slithered, but it's purpose was not to kill.

…

"You seem quite worked up," A sleek voice called out.

The boy rose to his feet and glared about the training grounds. His body was taut and ready to fight, all the fatigue that was apparent only a second ago was gone. He growled, "Show yourself!"

"No need to be angry," The voice chuckled as a man stepped out of the shadows, "I thought I might be able to offer my assistance."

Sasuke didn't budge an inch. He continued to glare, but now there was a hint of curiosity in his voice, "I don't need help."

"Not even help for a certain boy? One I have noticed has not been around lately," This strange man flicked some of his long black hair over his shoulder and smiled.

Sasuke's being hardened with suspicion, "Who the hell are you, and did you have anything to do with Naruto's condition?"

"What condition would that be?" He asked smoothly not seeming affronted by the accusation.

"I think you know," Sasuke replied hate etched across his features.

"You have me there," He chuckled, "I've been watching you Uchiha Sasuke. You have great potential…potential to become very strong. I know that you seek power. You have business with a very powerful missing ninja. I happen to be quite knowledgeable in the realm of obscure jutsu." He inspected his fingernails with a bored expression. He spoke up again, his tone was uninterested, "But you don't need my help so I should be going...but…"

"…But what?" Sasuke growled in frustration.

The man gave him a condescending look, "I was just going to say that it was too bad for your little friend…the pain must be excruciating, but look on the bright side Sasuke," The man smiled.

Sasuke just continued to glare, "What?"

"Well you're precious Naruto won't be suffering this world much longer," The snake like man turned and melted into the shadows.

"Come back here! Bastard!" Sasuke followed him into the forest.

…

Kakashi felt the strange presence only a second too late and he knew it. "Damn! What's the matter with me?" He cursed himself for being careless dropping the bed clothes and running out to his living room. He sensed the barrier just before he collided with it. Raising his palms to dispel it he received a painful shock. He growled and pushed forward anyway but just as this strange energy had appeared it vanished. He nearly stumbled forward but caught himself. In the living room there were signs of a struggle and his summon laying slack against the wall near the door. "Pakkun!" Kakashi ran over to the pug, "What happened?"

"Sh-shut up Ka…ka head…g-go get the kid back," The dog slurred and nodded his head in the direction of the open apartment window.

"Don't move Pakkun I'll be back ok," Kakashi gave a soft stroke to the dog's head. Pakkun growled a warning and Kakashi vanished into thin air.

…

Shin dropped the boy carelessly on the ground in the clearing where he had met with the snake man the previous evening. He'd had that jounin on his tail every step of the way. He hoped that his boss would be here to assist him but he knew that was unlikely.

"Well shit! I guess I better get this over with. Maybe Chiyo and the baby will be safe if I at least manage to kill the kid before that ninja takes me out." Shin grabbed a kunai out of his pouch and grabbed Naruto by his golden hair. He pressed the knife into the boy's neck until a rivulet of blood flowed down into his shirt collar.

Just as he was about to slit the boy's throat he felt something strike his back. He dropped Naruto, who collided with the hard cold ground. Shin's body grew slack quickly as he was injected with a burning poison. He was paralyzed but not numbed as he felt the thing slither up his body. His eyes met with the blood red eye of a pale serpent. He was coiled and crushed painfully but he couldn't make a noise. His body was starved of oxygen and his muscles screamed even as his sight dimmed. The snake which was possibly twice as long as Shin was tall began to devour him head first.

Naruto lay on the bare forest floor, his face in the dirt. He slept on blissfully unaware of his surroundings and the danger he was in. Another snake appeared and slithered to the boy surrounding him but not attacking. It faced out, fangs bared ready to kill to protect its hostage.

The other snake, its twin, made quick work of Shin's body and slithered off into the forest to digest its oversized meal. The serpent stopped and almost seemed to nod toward its comrade as it passed. Then it disappeared into the foliage.

The sound of footsteps alerted the guarding serpent. It hissed angrily as it closed its body tighter around the boy. A tall lanky figure appeared in front of the snake. He tisked, "No need for such rudeness toward your master." He formed hand signs and dispelled the summon. He bent down and scooped up the child.

"You caught up with me," The man's thin lips curled into a sinister smile, "Very good."

"Put him down!" Sasuke screamed in a panic as he crashed through the foliage.

The pale man turned fully to face the child. He held the boy with one arm while his free hand caressed Naruto's cheek. Then he looked at Sasuke and smirked, "There is no need to shout Sasuke. I was merely trying to help." The man admired Naruto, touching his soft skin. He paused at Naruto's neck his hand glowing green as he healed the slight nick on the boy's throat. "Mmmm…He is very pretty. I can see why you like him so much. I know a secret about this boy. Something you are not supposed to know." He chuckled.

Sasuke's being trembled with hate and anger. He stood only a few feet away from Naruto. The blonde's peaceful expression was replaced by a pained one.

"You are hurting him Sasuke," The man admonished Sasuke, "Calm down. Perhaps we should take our discussion elsewhere. Orochimaru looked off toward the village. Sasuke felt a chill running up his spine. He looked down; his feet he was surrounded by black fire. He looked at the man and his blonde. They were also being consumed by this black fire. He was too shocked to speak out as the three of them vanished.

{to be continued…}


	15. Heart Held Hostage

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto. Sorry if I made Kakashi seem like an ineffective Ninja, but everybody has their off days and the man was dealing with a vulnerable Naruto and a hormonally charged Sasuke. Still I appreciate the reviews I get :) and I hope you all like the story.

I think this fic is coming to its end very soon, but I want to do a sequel.

To Lady Yuki…I have not planned for the sex of Chiyo's baby, much less the name. If you want to make suggestions feel free to PM me :) …And as always thanks for all my reviews. Anyone else who would like to make a suggestion can PM me then I might have to set up a pole depending on the number of responses I get.

Also if you were disappointed that Shin died I am sorry but he was working for Orochimaru…He kinda deserved it for trying to Kill Naruto. Chiyo had already believed him to be dead…and more than likely the girl will not have a use for Orochimaru so he won't bother with her. Oh well I hope you all enjoy the remainder of the story, and I will think about the next stories in the series…I have no Idea where I might go with it… LOL I got my wires crossed I have another fic that is just too much like this one :) Never mind about the Wolf and the fox. LOL I am taking that in a different direction from this one too.

**Punishment Jutsu**

_Chapter 15: Heart Held Hostage_

Kakashi felt a foreign energy; something about it disturbed him…more so now that he could not feel the kidnapper's chakra, or Naruto's, or Sasuke's for that matter. Then the strange chakra signal vanished and the forest where he had been tracking the enemy was eerily quiet. Not even the birds were singing anymore. Kakashi made another clone of himself and sent it off to the Hokage's office. This was very bad. Two genins had vanished and one was incapacitated to the point he would not be able to fend off any attack.

Kakashi continued to follow the path he had been on. He hoped Naruto and Sasuke were both safe. He may have been angry at Sasuke but he still worried about the boy. He came to a clearing. He felt dread. Someone very powerful had been here and he had a feeling that that person had the two boys. But where had they gone? He had to alert the hokage about this. He started to summon Pakkun to scent them when he remembered the injured pug was back at his apartment, "Shit!"

He could summon one of his other ninken, but he didn't want to see another dog trying to take on someone so powerful. Pakkun was going to be out of commission for weeks if he was lucky. Kakashi had no recourse. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked in a tense voice. He looked around the dark room…or was it a cave he reached out to feel the rough stone walls it was cold and damp there.

"Somewhere safe," Was the man's reply.

"Who are you?" Sasuke squinted at the figure his freakishly pale (yes paler then Sasuke's even) skin was the only thing to stand out in the darkness, 'What do you want?"

"My, my aren't you the curious one, but then again as intelligent as you are I would not expect less," The man smiled amicably but then frowned, "For now it is best that you not know; for your sake and for mine."

"Put Naruto down," Sasuke commanded, "I don't trust you."

"Relax Sasuke-kun," He grinned and laid the unconscious boy on a slab of stone at the center of the darkened room. Then he flicked his fingers and two rows of torches lit up simultaneously bathing them in soft orange light.

Sasuke could see that this slab looked more like it had served the purposes of an ancient alter or a ceremonial table. It was difficult to tell in the dim flickering light, but it seemed to be marred with char and rust colored stains.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"The boy really does not interest me he is, though very nice to look at, a mediocre shinobi. You on the other hand are quite talented…Last of your clan and a genius. You and your brother both geniuses," The man purred.

Sasuke growled, "Don't dare mention that murderer in my presence!"

Naruto moaned in his sleep and his features scrunched up in pain.

"My apologies," The man made himself to look abashed, "I didn't mean to upset you. I was merely pointing out that such a trait was probably inherited from your lineage. About Naruto…I think I can reverse this technique…" The man looked expectantly at the boy. Luckily Sasuke caught on easily enough.

Sasuke's expression remained irate, but his heart was racing he was worried. Forget worried he was terrified. Not of what this stranger could do to him but what he might do to Naruto. Naruto was defenseless and he knew enough about his own strength to know that this weird guy would hand his ass to him in a fight. He fought a sigh of defeat and spoke up, "What do you want from me?"

The snake like man smiled pleasantly, "Actually I had hoped to make an offer to further assist you. I keep my eyes out for rare talent. I have hand selected the most gifted and unusual shinobi, to train. I know you need power; the kind of power that they would not teach you here in this village. Another person I will not name is getting stronger and learning justu that this village considers forbidden…among other things; while you stagnate here, stifled by silly fears and old fashioned beliefs."

Sasuke had to admit that this sounded very tempting, but he knew that there had to be a catch; besides the fact that he didn't know this man. This serpentine figure could just be some pervert looking to kidnap kids, but then how did he know so much about Sasuke?

"I need proof," Sasuke stated flatly, "First of all I want Naruto restored, and no matter what you won't harm him. I also need to think about this offer. Give me time." It was not a request.

The snake man nodded, "That is fine. You have until the chuunin exams. I am certain your sensei is going to want you to apply this year. It is only a couple months away. I'd like to see what your team can do…Impress me enough I might even consider training your cute little blond as well."

"Fine," Sasuke grunted hiding his excitement, "Help Naruto then."

"Gladly," The man smirked, "Firstly I think you are the one under the justu your unfortunate friend just happens to be the outlet for the technique's attacks. If I am right the technique is meant to emotionally disable its target by causing a strong emotion like anger or fear to channel into your chakra system. The buildup in your system attacks someone that the victim had a strong bond with." The man paused in his speech and made some quick hand gestures before saying the command, "Dispel."

Sasuke didn't feel any different. He thought of his brother. His rage bubbled over. He looked at Naruto. He had a peaceful expression on his sleeping face.

"Remember what we talked about," The man turned away from the boys, "I will be watching you."

Sasuke watched as the man disappeared. The torches one by one extinguished on their own. Sasuke scooped up Naruto and began to search for the exit to the strange place…

The response was immediate and Kakashi thanked the heavens that at least a few people cared about Naruto and Sasuke enough to search for them. The Hokage was very worried when he learned about the kidnapping and he sent some of his best ANBU out to search along with the silver haired man…

Sasuke managed to find his way out of the cave. He cradled Naruto in his arms as he trudged through the forest. He sensed he was not alone when a mask wearing ninja appeared before him.

The man spoke into a headset, "I've found them." He sounded as relieved as Sasuke felt…well relieved for Naruto but how was he going to explain what had happened to them. He knew the best thing to do would be to come clean, but then he would probably not have the chance to even consider the man's offer. He would think of something to tell them though. All that mattered was that he had his Naruto safely in his arms.

"Here," The ninja said as he reached for Naruto, "I'll take him." Sasuke didn't even realize that he had growled possessively when the masked nin tried to take the blonde from his arms, but he clung to Naruto like his life depended on the boy.

"Okay…" The man said in a tone of mild shock and disbelief.

Sasuke and Naruto were swept into the Hokage's office where Sasuke was questioned. He told them enough of the truth to satisfy their suspicions. He had said the man had rescued Naruto, and that he had dispelled the jutsu that was troubling the boy. He didn't know the man's name and the man vanished leaving them alone in the forest. The old man seemed a little unsure, but then he smiled and said, "Well I am glad that the two of you are safe." Sasuke nodded and squeezed Naruto tightly. Even the Hokage and Kakashi could not get him to part with the boy. He could have lost Naruto forever. He wasn't going to take any chances.

{Here is where I am ending this story but please don't think that is the end of the tale. I want to skip ahead in time. And I think I will just treat the sequel as a new arc in the story.}


	16. A Heart Held Hostage: Welcome Back

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

I'm back already. I just wanted to get this arc started! As i had Stated I decided that the sequeal would be treated as a new arc in the sroty rather then a seperate story, but I've jumped ahead in time a few months.

Expect some SasuNaru fluff this chapter! ;)

**Punishment Jutsu: ****A Heart Held Hostage**

_Chapter 16: Welcome Back, I Missed You!_

Sasuke waited at the gate watching for someone; someone very special that he missed a lot. Yeah he hated that Naruto had to go off with the old perverted hermit, but Naruto and he were different elemental types. He needed Kakashi to help him improve his sharingan. Kakashi had even taught him a few new techniques. He almost…barely almost…had fun. Naruto was due back any day. Sasuke couldn't wait to see what he had learned. Had his dobe spent the last month goofing off? Or working hard? Sasuke knew him well enough to know he would have found a way to do both at the same time. He chuckled quietly (he was alone after all). Sakura had trained with him and Kakashi but really didn't get much out of the training. She had excellent chakra control, and was a bright girl, but she was no fighter. She lacked the skill if not the will. That was something too he had made it clear to her that he would never be interested in her and also had made it very clear to her, and anyone else that might threaten his relationship with Naruto, that Naruto was off limits. That meant flirting, harassing, or molesting. He narrowed his eyes he knew there were others that liked Naruto. He could not blame them. Though Naruto was at times incredibly annoying he was also cute, and he has a big heart. Sasuke's own life giving organ ached with the thought that his beloved was not home yet. Yes he was a total sap, but only for Naruto…And only in private.

Then he spotted a pair of dots on the horizon. The blazing orange was hard to miss and it was coming closer very quickly. Sasuke meant that by ninja standards. Perhaps Naruto had learned a few things. Sasuke smirked; he knew he'd still wipe the floor with his cute little blonde's butt in a spar. Yes there was still a strong rivalry, but whoever said you couldn't fall in love with your rival? He anticipated snatching his blonde and hugging and kissing him, and yes he would make a public spectacle of their love and anyone who dared look cross ways at them would get to taste of Uchiha wrath…

...Naruto rushed full tilt toward Konoha. He was looking forward to seeing his friends…especially Sasuke. He blushed at the thought of his boyfriend. Yes it was weird, but Naruto was such a lonely boy and so innocent he happily accepted love where he could get it. Sure sometimes people gave strange looks or said rude things but Naruto didn't care. They did that to him anyway and Sasuke really cared about him all he needed was the love and support of his precious people.

"Slow down brat!" Jiraiya called after him, "The damn village isn't going anywhere!"

"Sasuke's waiting for me!" Naruto explained. The white haired man laughed. Of course at first it disturbed him that Naruto had a boyfriend, but he got used to it. And the boy was really a good kid at heart. Sure he was a brat and played pranks. Jiraiya shuddered at the memory of slipping into his sleeping bag only to feel the crawling feeling on his feet and legs. Naruto was mad about something…oh yeah…Naruto was angry because Jiraiya was delaying his training by diverting their trip to several hot springs. He caught probably more than a thousand crickets while the perverted sannin was spyin…um, conducting research. He filled the man's sleeping bag with the harmless little insects. Really a harmless prank but still the feeling would not leave the old man's skin.

Naruto laughed and put on a burst of speed even Jiraiya was not expecting. The orange clad boy left his sensei in the dust. "See ya' in Konoha, pervy-sage!" He called back waving like an idiot.

Jiraiya sighed. He wondered is he looked that stupid when he was Naruto's age.

Naruto had the gates in his sights and he grinned. He opened his mouth to holler, "Hey! Sasukeeeee!"

Sasuke smirked, 'Damn he's cute when he's being an idiot.' Ok maybe not always but Sasuke really missed his adorable blonde. He stood arms crossed his face became blank as the boy drew closer. He was going to berate the boy about his foolishness.

Before he could say anything he was glomped and tackled to the ground. He glared up at the smiling oblivious blonde. But his glare soon turned to a faint blush as he felt their clothed crotches come in contact. Naruto had no idea what he was doing to Sasuke he just leaned in and gave a chased kiss to the raven headed boy. "Get off me Dobe," Sasuke pushed him up quickly. He looked around. No Kakashi there to catch him…he smirked and turned on the blonde pushing him against the gate and pressed his lips to his boyfriend. Naruto mewled and blushed opening his mouth to be dominated by the taller boy.

Sasuke growled in appreciation as he slipped his tongue inside and began to ravage his blonde's mouth and his hands slid around Naruto's slim waist. Even with Naruto getting proper meals and being kept safe he couldn't seem to keep much weight on due to his hyperactive nature. Sasuke leaned in deepening the kiss sliding his hands lower to gently cup Naruto's bottom. Naruto gasped and pulled away. He shook his head. Sasuke felt mildly (if by mild you mean extremely) disappointed, but he released the boy. 'Damn Kakashi," Sasuke cursed their teacher emitting a growl as he thought of the interfering jounin. He had explained a few things to Naruto which kept Naruto a little wary of intimacy beyond kissing. Kakashi's influence had essentially cock blocked the Uchiha heir, but there was little he could do. Naruto had asked that they wait until they were a little older to become more intimate. 'Damn you Kakashi! Damn you to hell!' Sasuke bellowed inside his own head.

"S-sorry," Naruto apologized insecurely. That always got Sasuke. Naruto may be brash and loud in any other situation but in dealing with romance he was so timid and unsure. Sasuke felt a slight pang in his chest for hurting Naruto.

"Forget it dobe," Sasuke shrugged it off, "Hungry? I'll buy you some ramen."

That was all it took and the sad pout on Naruto's face was replaced with a brilliant smile, "Thanks teme!" Sasuke slipped his hand around Naruto's waist and began leading him away.

He looked up and noticed Naruto looked more upset then mad. He looked to the side and noticed one of the guards at the gate was glaring at them…or more specifically at his beloved (So maybe Naruto still cared what the villagers thought...a lot). Sasuke's expression was flat except for his eyes which were red and blazing with hate. He stared down the guard to his right then looked to his left the other guard looked away before they could even make eye contact. He seemed to be sweating and very tense. The raven grunted to let the men know this wasn't a forgotten incident. "Don't worry about what those nobodies think," Sasuke tried to comfort his boyfriend. He pulled Naruto tight to his chest and hugged him fiercely. Naruto lay his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He really missed Sasuke and decided to tell his bastard, "I really am glad to be back, I missed you Sasuke." Naruto's face glowed at his confession and he buried his face in the taller boy's shoulder.

Sasuke chuckled, it was a nice sound to Naruto's ears, "I think I missed you more Naruto." Naruto smiled. They continued to walk away from the gates ignoring any stares they were getting. There were surprisingly few any more.

People had grown accustom to seeing the two boys walking down the street in each other's arms…that didn't mean they liked seeing the Uchiha family crest now being sported by the number one knuckleheaded ninja. Yes Sasuke insisted. He intended to be with Naruto forever and he insisted Naruto should start wearing the Uchiha fan on all his clothes. He tried to get the blond to part with his infamous orange jumpsuits but that was where Uzumaki Naruto drew the line. Course his boyfriend did manage to guilt him into accepting a few gifts such as a very pretty, too pretty in Naruto's opinion, sky blue ceremonial Kimono for festivals and formal occasions. In Sasuke's not so humble opinion the Kimono was not pretty…Pretty was not a good enough word. On Naruto it looked exquisite.

"…sensei and Sakrua-chan?" Naruto had asked him something but he had been distracted by images of his cute blond wearing the Kimono…in various states of undress.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I just asked if we were going to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan." Naruto looked slightly irritated.

"Oh," Sasuke shrugged, "Later, but right now I don't want to have to share you." Sasuke's eyes lit up seeing the blush burn on Naruto's cheeks. He leaned in and nuzzled Naruto's neck. The smirk on his face widened as he noticed Naruto's skin grew warm as the blush traveled down his neck. Sasuke made a few quick nips at the other boy's throat before he let Naruto off the hook.

They neared the market place and saw fewer hostile faces and more friendly expressions. Sasuke seemed angrier about some of these looks his blonde got that Naruto never noticed. Naruto was very pretty and Sasuke realized that some people were noticing his little gem to be a treasure; one that they obviously coveted. He had both boys and girls looking at Naruto. It made Sasuke so very angry he unconsciously tightened his hold on Naruto until he heard the boy yelp.

"Ow!" Naruto whined and pulled away from Sasuke but had a good firm hold on the boy's waist, "You're hurting me teme!"

"Oh," Sasuke frowned but let go, "Sorry Naruto." He at least had the decency to throw a shamed look at his boyfriend.

Naruto smiled forgivingly before taking off toward the best ramen bar in the whole entire universe (in Uzumaki Naruto's humble opinion.

Sasuke frowned and ran after his blonde beauty lest someone else get the chance to take advantage of the innocent boy. It wasn't that Sasuke doubted Naruto's loyalty or feelings; no it was that the boy was too trusting and always trying to gain approval. Someone might end up hurting Naruto because the boy trusted the wrong person. Sasuke trusted no one completely. It wasn't prudent as a ninja to trust anybody really, thought his closest and most trusted person was Naruto he even guarded some things from Naruto. It was as much for the boy's welfare as for Sasuke's benefit. Naruto didn't need to know about the man…the one he knew was still watching him…and he had a feeling that this snake like man had been watching Naruto. He hadn't had contact with the man again since that day when he dispelled the jutsu that was hurting Naruto. The man left him very subtle clues. Naruto would never pick up or a blaringly obvious one so Sasuke didn't worry too much about it. There would be a time to explain to Naruto, but now was not the time. Firstly he had to come up with some very good arguments for his case and secondly he needed to know more about the snake man before he would even think about leaving the village.

Sasuke ran to catch up to Naruto. He suddenly got that creepy feeling of being watched. He knew it was the man, but he ignored it. He knew he would be here. Sasuke knew the man was probably following his every move. He turned his thoughts back to his dobe and continued his way to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

{Going to stop there for now. Hope you liked this chap though there was not much action in it.}


	17. Jealous Bastard

_I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in the series._

I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto.

I'm back already. I just wanted to get this arc started!

{Ok Here is my take on the SasuNaru relationship. Sasuke is very intelligent, but he is immature. He's really very spoiled even considering his tragic background. He seems to have everything handed to him on a silver platter. This for me translates to an emotionally stunted teenager. He is selfish and anything he views as his is jealously guarded.

Naruto on the other hand was neglected and borderline abused. He is very immature, but in a lot of ways he is also very advanced emotionally. He learned at an early age that he was expected to act a certain way and thus the hyper and always bubbly Naruto was born. He has had to deal with lots of hardships. He acts out because it is what is expected of him, but also because he has just been so alone most of his life. What comes to mind when I see Naruto's outbursts is a child who craves attention to the point that even a punishment is welcomed. Even were he to get beaten up because of his behavior it meant someone was acknowledging him. Naruto and Sasuke would likely have a very codependent relationship I think. Naruto really needs love and Sasuke needs someone to protect.

Another thing…I really don't know why in SasuNaru fics Sakura is always either a villain or almost a saintly figure. Honestly I am guilty of this too. I don't particularly dislike her so I feel bad making her out as a bad guy. I have usually made her more on the saintly side. I try to show her flaws, her quick temper and her gifts. Ultra evil Sakura is really kind of off putting. I can deal with it if the story is well written but she should be a human being, not a two dimensional cardboard cutout villain}

**Punishment Jutsu: ****A Heart Held Hostage**

_Chapter 17: Jealous Bastard_

Naruto made a quick stop at his apartment to drop off his things. He snickered when he looked out his window and saw his boyfriend was running toward the market place. He'd still beat the teme.

He raced out of his apartment, barely remembering to close and lock his door, down the steps and out of the building at blinding speeds. He ran right past Sasuke giggling to himself as he looked back. He turned ahead to see three people directly in his path.

Naruto skidded to a stop. "Oh Hey Hinata-chan, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun!" Naruto stopped in the Market place smiling and waving at the familiar faces.

Hinata began to blush furiously and stuttered out a quick hello, Kiba shouted his hellos and the ever silent Shino merely stared through his smoky glasses at the boy before he quickly lowered his head in a short bow. There was a faint pink tinge on the bug-nin's nose but Naruto never noticed. Kiba rolled his eyes and walked off yelling back, "See ya' around Naruto!" Hinata waved shyly before reluctantly turning to follow Kiba. Shino was the last to turn. He looked past Naruto.

Sasuke saw the dark haired boy eyeing his Naruto up and glared right at the glasses wearing bug lover. He growled when the boy looked away from him seemingly unfazed.

"Good bye Uzumaki-san," Shino said in his calm quiet voice and he turned to follow his teammates.

"Bye!" Naruto waved happily oblivious of the killing intent radiating off of his Possessive bastard of a boyfriend. Sasuke grabbed Naruto from behind wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter boy and resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked.

"What was what about teme?" Naruto tried to turn his head to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"Them, what's their team name? Team 8 or Team 10?" Sasuke really didn't care which team they were just that two of the three of them seemed to be interested in Naruto. The girl wasn't a problem…Sasuke believed that she was too spineless to approach Naruto. The weird boy though. He didn't know, but there was definitely something going on there.

"That's Team 8 Sasuke," Naruto rolled his eyes and shrugged the raven off, "Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. They're really nice…you know…Once you get to know them. That Hinata-chan is a strange girl though. I'm afraid she's sick she is always fainting and looks like she has a fever. Kiba has the little white dog, Akamaru; and Shino has chakra bugs.

They are really cool. You know they didn't hang out before we graduated but now I think they are good friends, and they are cool to me too. They never teased me or avoided me like the plague," Naruto turned and grinned.

Sasuke's anger faded, just a little. Naruto was naïve, and too trusting. He didn't fault him one bit. However that didn't mean it was the least bit ok for that guy to be ogling Naruto like he had been. Sasuke slowly built the offense up in his own mind until the event he remembered was something completely different.

"Well what are we waiting for dobe?" Sasuke grabbed his hand, "Thought you were hungry."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto started off toward the Ramen stand dragging Sasuke behind like so much luggage. The Uchiha nearly stumbled.

He tugged Naruto back, "Slow down, you're going to rip my arm off dobe."

Naruto giggled, "Sorry teme."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted at him and nodded toward the Ramen stand. Naruto's smile beamed brightly. He tugged on Sasuke and they entered finally. It was a little crowded. Naruto let go of Sasuke's hand so he could slide past a couple of people waiting for their take-away orders. Sasuke went behind him. Finding the only open seat thankfully was right beside his cute blonde.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto, who was already working on his first bowl of Ramen.

"Miso Ramen," He said unceremoniously. The man behind the counter nodded to him looking stiffly between the two. Naruto frowned looking up from his noodles.

"Anything wrong Teuchi?" Naruto asked innocently.

The man smiled fondly down at him. He didn't want to say that he got a bad vibe from his little boyfriend. If his daughter had not pointed it out he might not have noticed it at all, but the Uchiha kid was glaring at him. He and Ayame both had been on the receiving end of angry glares while talking to Naruto. He was worried; those Uchihas were always so strange.

There was only one Uchiha that he remembered being even close to normal and he was off the wall crazy; not to mention that Naruto reminded Teuchi of the kid at least a little bit. Poor kid, he was probably the only Uchiha that ever dare smile in public. Then he had to go and get killed while on a mission. Him and Naruto's teacher, Teuchi remembered, they were team mates and thick as thieves. They would come and have ramen occasionally. No other Uchiha set foot in there until Naruto began dragging Sasuke in.

Naruto smiled, "Well it can't be business…You guys are the best Ramen place in the whole world, I bet! 'Sides you're really busy today." Teuchi nodded as he handed over an order not needing to pay much attention to the people as Ayame was keeping track and taking their money.

"No, nothing's wrong Naruto," The man lied, "I guess I'm a little worn out business has been great today, but…few." He made a show of wiping his brow with his arm.

Naruto laughed, "It's your own fault for making such good ramen."

Teuchi chuckled, "Says my favorite customer." He literally could feel the sharingan burning into him. The Uchiha kid didn't like the man getting chummy with his Naruto. Naruto was his!

The ramen chef frowned and turned his back to Sasuke afraid to look him in the eye. He spoke over his shoulder, "Well Naruto. I had better get back to work these orders aren't going to make themselves."

"Ok Teuchi! …but don't work too hard," Naruto shouted too loudly, and then added, "Ayame, don't let him over work himself!"

She smiled on reflex. Naruto was pretty adorable and she had always wished he could have been her baby brother because he was just such a little ray of sunshine. She faltered seeing Sasuke's red eyes trained on her, "S-sure thing Naruto." She turned back to the waiting customers.

"Say Teme we should be going soon. I bet the old pervert is waiting on me. I was supposed to report to the hokage when I got back," He grinned.

Sasuke sighed, "Of course you would neglect to tell me until after I got your ramen."

"Sorry Sasuke-teme," Naruto faked a pout knowing that Sasuke had a weakness for his pouts. See Uzumaki Naruto wasn't completely clueless like everybody thought. He liked that he could get away with at least some of his shenanigans. Sasuke knew it was fake but Naruto's mouth was just so sexy and tempting he had to give into the idiot at least sometimes so he could see it. Sasuke leaned in and brushed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto squeaked. He hid his blushing face by going back to his bowl and slurping the remains of his ramen.

"Ok, If you are done then I think we better head to the Hokage Tower," Sasuke grabbed his elbow and gently tugged.

"Awe you don't have to go Sasu-teme," Naruto frowned, "I can go on my own. I'll meet you after. Won't be long, I promise."

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, "I'll be at the training grounds. We can spar after you're done and you can show me what you learned."

"Ok!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "But save your energy cause I'm gonna kick your butt. See you soon Sasuke!" Naruto turned and ran toward the center of the village…

…The meeting wasn't anything special, just reporting in Naruto was out in just under half an hour. Jiraiya stayed behind to visit with the hokage. Naruto learned that the old man was his pervy-sensei's teacher…isn't that so cool! Naruto couldn't wait to rub it in Sasuke's face that he was learning from the former student of the Hokage himself.

Naruto hummed happily oblivious to the world as he walked back through the market place. He was brought out of his thoughts by a happy shout.

"Naruto!" A female voice shouted cheerily. The boy turned toward the voice. There standing just inside the Yamanaka flower shop was Chiyo. Naruto was surprised to see her arranging flowers for a display in the window. She stopped her work setting down her flower cutters and a bunch of daises. She beckoned him with her hand. Naruto ran over.

"Hi Chiyo-chan! Are you working here?" He smiled and waved. Then his eyes got big as her stomach came into view. He gasped, "Your belly's huge."

If anyone other than her little savior had said that she might have been mad, but she knew he never meant to offend. She loved the boy like a brother after all he had saved her and her little baby's life. Instead she laughed, "Yes I am working here. Thanks to Sakura's friend Ino I got a job here…well they seem like enemies a lot more than friends…and the baby is bigger he's growing bigger every day."

"It's a boy?" Naruto asked in an awed voice a look of wonderment in his bright eyes.

"Yes…listen Naruto there's something I wanted to ask you," Chiyo hesitated a faint blush crept over her nose, "Naruto would you consider being the baby's godfather? That way you'd be like family." She looked down at the boy who was still shorter than her even though he had grown a little in the last few months.

Naruto's face was blank. Chiyo didn't know what to expect. Then a look of understanding lit on his face. His eyes looked so strangely happy and sad at the same time. Naruto's mouth curved slightly upward. He spoke in barely a whisper, "It would be an honor, Chiyo." Then he unthinkingly pressed himself to her rounded stomach. His face buried into her cotton apron. She heard him sniffing and looked down to see that the boy was in tears. She brought her hands around him knowingly. She had heard bits and pieces of Naruto's sad story. Some from his friends. There was a lot of negative talk she overheard while working or shopping. She didn't believe any of it. Naruto was a good boy, a hero in her eyes…and now he was like her family too. Him and the Huranos; and to some lesser extent Sasuke. She knew he did not like her for whatever reason, but he had helped rescue her so she would leave a place in her heart for the boy.

Suddenly she felt her little boy kicking. Naruto gasped and pulled back. "Chiyo I think something's wrong! Are you ok? Is the baby sick?" he asked her frantically.

She giggled, "Silly the baby was just stretching his legs. That happens sometimes. Just think of it as him saying hello to you."

Naruto's mouth formed an 'O' and he nodded his head. Then he rested his face in about the same spot, "Hi baby! This is Naruto…I'm your godfather and that means I'm going to play with you and teach you jutsu and buy you toys…when I can afford to…and…and I love you so much Baby!" His voice wavered as he pulled away from her stomach. He looked up at the hazel eyed girl and smiled, "I have to go the Teme's waiting on me." He turned to leave waving back at her, "Bye Chiyo-chan! Tell Sakura-chan I'll see her tomorrow! And bye-bye Baby!"

He was off with impressive speed…

…Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as he waited finally after waiting over an hour he growled and started for the Hokage tower. Surely their meeting would have been quicker than this. Sasuke cut through the market place knowing Naruto would come through there to get to the training field even though it was the long way. Perhaps he got distracted. That weird guy that was checking his Naru out better not have come back. Sasuke felt his spine tingling someone was messing with his dobe he knew it! Sasuke's pervert radar was going hay wire. He stopped and began scanning the crowd.

He saw orange. He ran over picturing someone's hand on an orange clad butt. He growled and plowed through people. He made it to the center ignoring the cries of anger and surprise. There he was…not. It was a a fruit cart piled with oranges. He growled and turned around he needed to calm down. Naruto was most likely to have been delayed at the tower so he pushed back out through the crowd of shoppers and into the main thoroughfare. He walked briskly toward the Tower that stood above all the surrounding buildings. He missed seeing another flash of orange running toward the training grounds.

…Naruto didn't see Sasuke jogging past. He was distracted by the stand selling dango. His stomach rumbled it had been at least an hour since he had had his ramen and he only had one bowl. The sweet fried dumplings looked mouthwatering. The trail of drool running down Naruto's chin was testament to that fact.

"Hey there gorgeous, would you like some dango?" Naruto wiped at his chin and almost nodded. Then he jumped as he noticed a tall boy of about sixteen or seventeen years old sporting a Konoha headband and a chuunin vest was standing right next to him.

Naruto laughed and backed up a bit, "Well you see I don't have any money on me right at the moment, and…"

"Nonsense I'll gladly buy you some if you would consider maybe taking a walk with me," The older boy gave a smirk that showed off dimples in his cheeks. He was a handsome young man with short brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Um…thanks mister?" Naruto started smiling nervously.

"Call me Tatsuya," He flashed his eye teeth at the boy.

"Um ok then," Naruto smiled still feeling uneasy, "Thanks Tatsuya-san-"

Tatsuya cut him off, "Why so formal? Just call me Tatsuya I insist. I already know your name Naruto-kun."

"Alright," Naruto spoke up again, "I'm sorry Tatsuya-kun I have to go I'm meeting up with Sasuke-teme."

Tatsuya looked very disappointed, but then he perked up, "Then give me a rain check cutie. I'll buy you dango now and you'll owe me a walk in the park later. Deal?" The older boy laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder and ran his fingers lightly over Naruto's sleeve before grasping his hand and placing a few coins in Naruto's palm. Naruto looked embarrassed and started to thrust the money back on the boy who had given it to him. The brunette turned and left waiving and calling over his shoulder, "I'll hold you to it. How about a walk tomorrow afternoon? I'm sure you'll be busy training for the chuunin exams in the morning. Meet me at the park gate around three in the afternoon." Then the older teen melted into the crowd. Naruto wasn't sure what just happened but he had money for dango and maybe a new friend. Still something felt wrong about this to him but he shrugged and walked up to the window of the stand and ordered some of their yummy treats…

…It was getting late when Sasuke returned to the training grounds. Naruto sat propped against a tree snorting away. His hand lay at his side with a half-eaten that was collecting dirt from the ground.

"Oi, Dobe," He shook the blonde boy awake. Naruto stretched and mewled cutely.

"Eh?" He said between yawns, "Where were you Sasuke?"

"You took too long I went to look for you figuring you got lost. I see now you just needed to fill that black hole of a stomach." He chuckled as Naruto's face reddened in anger.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme!" Naruto threw his remaining Dango at Sasuke. It missed and plopped to the ground.

"Watch it dobe, you could put someone's eye out like that," Sasuke leaned down offering his hand. Naruto refused it throwing his head up looking away from the Uchiha.

Sasuke grumbled, "Fine I'm sorry Dobe." Naruto looked back at him with a smile on his face. All was forgiven and Naruto jumped up and glomped the stoic boy.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sparing and relearning each other's moves.


	18. Preparing to Make Their Future

_I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

{Hey everybody! Just wanted you all to know I'm going camping in a few days I'll probably not be updating until after I am back. Warning for a naughty Naruto in the shower. Oh and OOC Sasuke, but I am trying to balance romantic Sasuke with the stubborn, mopy, bastard that we all know and love. lol He's a sappy fool in love with an idiot so of course he's going to act different.

…Ok Before we get started I want to talk about a pet peeve of mine. LOL

Alright I find this happening in a lot of fics I read. A story has a nice plot (or sometimes a crummy plot) and then the author feels the need to interrupt the flow of the story to describe—_**in intricate detail**_—a character's clothing and/or appearance. I do describe clothing in this chapter though. I hope you are not put off by it. It's just that a good story can get bogged down with descriptives. It is (for me personally) worse than a story that is lacking descriptives completely.

**Punishment Jutsu: ****A Heart Held Hostage**

_Chapter 18: Preparing to Make Their Future_

Sasuke pressed his blonde into the door of said blonde boy's apartment. Their lips met in a fiery kiss that left Naruto panting and blushing.

"Night teme," He gave another quick peck on the lips before pushing the raven away so he could open his door without falling on his butt. No the last few times that Sasuke said goodnight to him was enough. As he turned to unlock his door Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's middle, "I wish you would just move in with me. It would be so much easier."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah easier access to my virginity."

In a rare show of emotions (aside from anger or irritation) the Uchiha pouted. Believe it or not he did, "You know that I respect your decision to wait. Naruto, I-I want you with me always. I think I love you. I _know_ I care about you."

Naruto hid his face in embarrassment. He mumbled, "I care about you too."

"Then move in with me. I promise not to force you to do anything. We…we can even look for a bigger apartment, one with two bedrooms. I-I don't like you living here by yourself…that superintendent I don't trust him at all. The way he looks at you, it's like he's plotting something."

"Awe, teme its ok he won't try anything. He used to bully me around but things have changed," Naruto grinned at him, touched for his worries, but also feeling like he needed to be independent.

"I want you, no I need you. Please give it a chance," Sasuke's eyes were so sincere that Naruto was startled.

"I-I will think about it," Naruto sighed, "Give me some time, ok?"

"All right," Sasuke nodded before taking one last kiss from his dobe, "Night dobe." His caring expression melted away into indifference. Naruto was used to it and didn't take offence. It was just Sasuke's way. To Naruto it made all the smiles and soft laughs that much more special. Naruto waved good bye and closed his door. He fell back against it touching his lips. They still tingled. He wondered if the Uchiha would always have that effect on him. He hoped so. He loved the feeling of Sasuke's lips ghosting over his skin. The touch memory brought chills to his skin.

Naruto looked around his little dump of an apartment. It wasn't much, but it had been his. Maybe though it was time for them to have a _**theirs**_. Naruto's heart raced in excitement. Nothing had ever given him such a thrill. The thought of kissing Sakura, back when he thought he was in love with her, never did this too him. Naruto felt aroused and excited he noticed a growing bulge in his pants. He had learned that he could take a cold shower to get rid of it. But he really didn't want a cold shower he was itchy and sweaty he needed a hot shower for his sore muscles. He cursed quietly. He didn't exactly know what to do, but a hot shower only made things worse. If he tried to ignore it sometimes it went away but sometimes it grew painful.

Naruto sighed he went to his bathroom. He was so glad his rent had been reduced. He could afford hot water, a new door for the bathroom. He even bought a new futon. Naruto grabbed a thread bare scratchy white towel out of his almost empty linen closet (no new towels, he still had to tighten his belt or he would starve). He got out his pajamas and his night cap and laid them out on his futon.

In the bathroom Naruto stripped off and felt tingles of pleasure as the clothes brushed against his…well you know. Naruto blushed he knew that this had to do with sex. He wondered if Sasuke's thing got hard like this too and his blush deepened. Naruto pulled his boxers all the way off and when the cold air hit his hot flesh his penis jumped. Naruto hissed feeling the throbbing between his legs he stripped his shirt off and stepped into his shower.

He turned the hot water on and turned his back to the spray. The water felt good on his sore flesh. He and Sasuke had given each other a few lumps and bruises but they had really enjoyed the sparing. That was how they connected. They could read each other's emotions in each hit. Naruto got the impression that Sasuke was really glad to have him back in the village. He smiled in spite of himself and despite the building pressure in his loins. Naruto ignored it and began to wash the dirt off. He poured shampoo into his hand and began to work it into his messy locks. He scrubbed his head with his fingers. He hummed contentedly. It really felt wonderful. Then he rinsed away the soap and dirt. He grabbed his washcloth from the hook and began rubbing it with soap to work up some lather. Then he applied the cloth to his skin getting to each crevice with the soapy cloth. He began washing his chest and gasped as he brushed a hard nipple.

"Mmm," He hummed he continued it felt weird but very good. His free hand wandered down his hip rubbing at his skin unconsciously. His face was glowing bright red. He rubbed circles around on the outside of his hip. It felt good but he had a feeling there was more to whatever it was he was doing. He flushed in embarrassment and turned the hot water off and the cold on. The blond nearly jumped out of his skin when the cold water pelted him.

Naruto frowned as he felt himself wilting. He was relieved but at the same time his body ached for something. He was clean however, and he shut the icy water off. Naruto got ready for bed and tucked himself in.

…

Sakura was excited to see Sasuke and tolerant of Naruto. She knew that Sasuke said he was with Naruto but she didn't want to believe it. There was no way Sasuke would like a boy…especially Naruto. Well Naruto was a nice person but hardly date material. He was just so awkward, clumsy, loud, and clueless. Sasuke had warned her to be nice to Naruto. She scoffed. What? She was always a nice person. Even to Naruto and Naruto was soooo annoying. Sakura sat on the bridge railing she was wearing a new outfit hopefully Sasuke would notice her. She had been growing too. She smiled at her new Chinese style fighting dress. She had saved up for the dress it was mostly red with pink trimming and shimmering green leaves, but it was also designed to allow her to fight so it was not impractical in anyway. It wasn't really much different than her other fighting dresses but it looked pretty and there was a heart shaped keyhole cut on the chest that reviled her budding bosom. Surely even Sasuke would notice her new cleavage.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to the bridge in his usual cloud of chaos and confusion. She rolled her eyes, but waved. He didn't look so bad. Sakura noticed that he was wearing new clothes also. He'd gotten a little taller and he wore black calf length ninja pants with an orange stripe running up the outside of his legs on either side; a black tank and a fishnet shirt; and an orange and black jacket to finish off the look. He was still wearing his traditional sandals. Sakura opened her mouth in shock as she noticed how good Naruto looked when his person was not dominated by orange. Really orange was a good color for him but too much is still too much.

"Did Chiyo-chan tell you I said hi? I saw her in the market place yesterday," Naruto bounced excitedly.

Sakura nodded silently. She was still staring at the made over Naruto when Sasuke sidled up to him and put his arm around his dobe. He glared at Sakura who blinked in confusion.

"G-good to see you back Naruto," Sakura finally managed to choke out, "Did you get new clothes?"

Naruto blushed and began to rub the back of his head with the arm that was free of the Uchiha death grip. He smiled and nodded, "Sasuke-teme got them for me. I really like them too even though he had promised never to let me wear orange again he got them for me anyway. Naruto pulled away from the possessive grip Sasuke had on him. He spun around excitedly. Sakura almost swallowed her tongue when she saw the Uchiha Fan on the back of the jacket. Sasuke and Naruto were taking this joke a little too far in her opinion.

Naruto stopped spinning and studied Sakura, "You look pretty today Sakura chan." Sakura was surprised when Naruto didn't blush. He wasn't being forceful or sounding perverted. He smiled and leaned against Sasuke's shoulder. The he perked up happily.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you a gift. I know I missed your birthday Teme," Naruto pouted, "I didn't want to give it to you until I had a chance to wrap it up!" Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a few things. First he thrust a small box into his boyfriend's hands. It was wrapped in plain white paper. "I didn't have any wrapping paper," Naruto blushed sheepishly. Then he began to tug a wad of black cord apart. He stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration as he untangled whatever they were. He smiled as one came loose, "Now I didn't forget you or Kakashi-sensei though I got you both a small souvenir. Here is yours Sakura chan." Naruto handed her a necklace with a jade carving it looked like a flower.

Sakura took it and smiled at the boy, "Thanks Naruto."

Sasuke glared at the girl she didn't need to be looking at his dobe like that. He was still holding his unopened gift when Naruto handed him a necklace. It had a small pendant shaped like a shuriken. It wasn't sharp or anything. It felt and looked like pewter.

"You don't have to wear it…but look," Naruto tugged a matching necklace out from under his fishnet shirt. His face was bright pink but he smiled none the less. Then he frowned as he eyed the unopened gift, "Don't you want your present?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. Naruto knew that that meant yes in Sasuke-ese.

The Uchiha boy carefully opened the paper package. It was neatly wrapped. He saw that it was a little leather case. He opened it and found a few things neatly placed inside. There was a small kunai. But it looked razor sharp, it had Sasuke's name carved into it in kanji. There was a shuriken which had a swirl pattern carved into the side. Lastly there were three senbon, each had rings etched along the fine needle.

Naruto's eyes gleamed as Sasuke pulled out the Kunai. The etching was done by hand he could tell and it was painstakingly neat. The weapons looked rather ordinary but for the artisan work.

"Naruto this must have cost you…"

Naruto waved away Sasuke's statement, "No Sasuke-teme. They are just ordinary weapons. I spent my free time on them while away…well when I wasn't pranking the pervert or running from angry women with the pervert when he got caught. I etched those in…look at the shuriken." Sasuke carefully lifted it and turned it over. There was an Uchiha fan etched onto the reverse side.

"I…I don't know how well they will work now they might be off balance. But I wanted to give you something I made," Naruto pecked Sasuke's lips. Sasuke grabbed the boy and pressed him to his chest locking their lips in a passionate kiss; forgetting all about their audience.

"Eep," Sakura let out a noise before collapsing to the ground.

…Kakashi arrived precisely three hours late just like clockwork. He found a bored Sasuke, a worried Naruto, and a fainted Sakura.

The jounin's visible eye curved into an upside down crescent. A sure sign that he was amused, but then he frowned playfully, "You two have been naughty." He knew that his talk with Naruto had been effective and that there was no way he would let Sasuke have his virginity (not until they were older) so he felt comfortable in teasing them and being playful.

Kakashi pocketed his notorious orange book and he reached into another pocket pulling out a small vial. He uncorked it making a disgusted face, but waved it under Sakura's nose. That seemed to do the trick; at least she was awake.

Kakashi helped her up and called the boys over, "Everybody sit down. I wanted to talk to you all about the chuunin exams. They start in two days. I know you have all worked hard and I think you are ready. So I signed you all up you have to be at registry at 8 am sharp tomorrow or you will not be allowed to enter. Then the rest of the of the day tomorrow is free the. Which means no training and no working. You may study for the exam if you choose, but I suggest a nice day of meditating and relaxing. If you like you can mingle with the genin from other villages. It might not be a bad idea to gage your competition.

Sakura and Sasuke both nodded, but Naruto was bouncing in excitement. He looked to his sensei and grinned, "So there's gonna be ninja from other villages coming to the exams?"

"Dobe," Sasuke snorted, "Of course they are…"

Sakura cut in as Sasuke spoke explaining things to the blonde, "The chuunin exams are held in a different village each year. All of the hidden villages will participate. It's a way to encourage cooperation and balance amongst the different nations." She smiled proudly at her own answer mentally patting herself on the back.

Sasuke felt a strong urge to punch the girl for interrupting him while he was talking to Naruto, but more because she was looking at and talking to his dobe.

"Very good Sakura," Kakashi smiled, "Right out of the text book no doubt. But there is another reason…The villages like to scope out the other villages' up and coming ninja, and to gage their chances in a battle with their enemies. You can say that this will be a truce between fighting villages only most of the leaders keep their fingers crossed."

Sakura frowned a bit and blushed. "Oh?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes and be prepared for underhanded dealings in the later parts of the test. I am not permitted to discuss the test with you three, but I will say this, some of these genin have been instructed to show no mercy. Even though this is supposed to be friendly competition there is a chance for one or more of you to be put out of commission. Watch your backs…more importantly watch each other's backs as well," Kakashi's voice took on a serious note. He could not help but worry for his team. He had grown quite attached to them all. He perked up then and grinned. He left them with one last thought, "no matter what the outcome of these exams I will be proud of you…if you give your best effort."

Kakashi stood and dusted himself off, "You three are dismissed, be at the academy tomorrow morning at eight o'clock sharp to register. I will see you then." The man vanished in a puff of smoke leaving the three genin to think about the important journey they were about to embark upon.

{Sorry about the tease in the shower scene, don't know if I am ready for him to be ready lol. I have to cut it short there. I will be leaving in about 8 hours to go on a camping trip. I'll be back on Friday. I }


	19. Third Wheel and Hating it

_I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

{Hey everybody! I'm at our Cabin this is the first night of camping. I found out that we are actually staying until Sunday afternoon, so sorry if I promised to be back sooner. I will see if I can get more than one chapter done, or maybe work on one of my other stories too. I actually want to get back into Zombie Love. If you have not seen it yet you may want to check it out.

**Punishment Jutsu: ****A Heart Held Hostage**

_Chapter 19: Third Wheel and Hating it._

Pale lips smirked as yellow eyes observed their target. "I see the blonde one has been training under Jiraiya." He laughed. How fitting the hyper idiot and his student. So the man sneered, "I suppose he finally gave up on saving me. He should follow Tsunade's example and disappear from sight. Stay low and be forgotten.

"Lord Orochimaru," A darkened figure spoke quietly, "It seems that your little prodigy has grown quite attached. Does this worry you?"

"Not really," The pale one, "The boy will be easy to manipulate. This is just one more button to push. More leverage. Imagine if he found out his precious Naruto was currently targeted by one of the most dangerous organizations in the world. On top of that if he were…attacked inside the village by one of his supposed comrades."

"My most humble apologies Lord, but how can you know that this will happen," The hidden figure asked.

"It would be wise not to question me. Just be assured that it will happen," The man named Orochimaru frowned at his doubtful underling.

"Of course my lord," The other begged his lord, "Forgive my insolence."

"Are things ready," Orochimaru asked changing the subject.

"Yes sire. Our people are all in place. We will be at the registration tomorrow," He spoke proudly.

"You may go," The snake man dismissed his pawn. The one he spoke to bowed and left. Orochimaru resumed observing the boy and his companion. This was all too easy. Like taking candy from a baby, and taking the baby while he is at it…

…Sasuke and Naruto walked hand in hand. Naruto smiled and looked over to the raven headed boy. They ignored the gasps of the fanatical girls that liked to follow Sasuke around. They ignored the looks of disgust and even the harsh words that were whispered…that was until the first threat was made, accompanied by a rock pelting the blond boy in the back. Naruto winced and tried to hide the deep hurt. Then Naruto smiled because he wasn't alone any longer. He had friends. He had Sasuke.

Sasuke however was not so quick to forget and forget. He turned to the crowed of by standers. Death was promised in his eyes as they seemed to bleed red.

"Leave," One word was all it took and the crowd dispersed. Sasuke turned to his boyfriend, his eyes obsidian now and rather worried. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head and smiled sadly, "I'm fine Sasuke. Don't let them get to you." Naruto tried to reassure the Uchiha. Sasuke looked doubtful. Naruto was grateful when he did not press the subject any further.

"Say, Sasuke-teme," Naruto paused.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted.

"What time is it now?" Naruto asked.

"It's one fifteen," Sasuke said without looking at a watch. He was busy staring at his dobe, "Got somewhere you have to be?" He smirked and added, "Aside from in my apartment on my couch getting a hickey?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue and scrunched his nose up cutely. Then he spoke, "I wanted to make sure it wasn't three yet. I'm meeting someone in the park at three for a walk." He grinned widely closing his eyes and rubbing his head in embarrassment. He didn't see Sasuke's fist clench…or his jaw tighten for that matter. Sasuke's already pale features turned white as he fought the urge to torture and kill something.

Sasuke spoke through his teeth, but calmly, "Oh? Who are you meeting Naruto?" Sasuke managed to turn his lips up but the look on his face was grim.

The poor, unfortunate, clueless blonde answered him innocently, "A chuunin…his name is Tatsuya. He's really nice. He gave me money for dango last night. I tried to give it back to him but he said I owed him a walk. I'm supposed to meet him in the park at three. You wanna come Teme? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Sounds…fun," Sasuke ground his teeth in anger, but he immediately was relieved at the same time. Of course Naruto didn't have any idea that this guy was probably some pervert looking to use his precious Naruto. He just could not imagine what he would do if Naruto were to leave him for someone else. He grabbed Naruto's hand tightly, but not enough to hurt him. Let's have something to eat before we go."

"Ramen?" Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke shook his head and smirked.

"This is a date dobe and I want to take you somewhere…nicer," Sasuke explained.

"It's a date…Wait Ichiraku's is really nice!" Naruto growled. Not even Sasuke could insult his mecca of yummy. Ichiraku Ramen is like a piece of heaven fell to earth just for Naruto.

"I mean fancy…intimate," Sasuke explained. Naruto looked confused. Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes but he clarified for his cute little idiot, "Somewhere with actual tables…indoors preferably, and dark."

Naruto shivered, "I don't know, sounds scary."

"It won't be," Sasuke encouraged Naruto by smiling gently at him, "There will be candles…and I promise you will enjoy it."

…Sakura went home after their talk with Kakashi. She somehow felt disheartened. She tried to lie to herself and say it was about the chuunin exams, but she knew it was really about Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke really seemed to be in love with Naruto. She had never seen him act the least bit affectionate to anyone—ever. She had to face facts Sasuke was just a different person with Naruto. Naruto seemed slightly reluctant but at the same time he was like putty in Sasuke's arms. Sakura hated to admit that she was jealous that Naruto seemed to have given up his hopeless crush on her. Shouldn't she be relieved that the boy finally got it; that Haruno Sakura would never love Uzumaki Naruto? Damn he just had to show up looking gorgeous today. It was like Naruto and Sasuke were new people. Poor little Sakura was being left behind. Not literally. Naruto was still overly kind to her, but he'd never fawn on her like he had in the past. It was just unfair, and she was at least not blinded to the facts. Sasuke was pursuing Naruto not the other way around. Had he always liked Naruto? Sakura couldn't fathom. If he did he would never have been so mean to him. No way.

She sighed as she pulled her front door open. She went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. Her mother and Chiyo were at the table enjoying some herbal tea and a nice chat.

"Welcome back Sakura-nii-chan," Chiyo smiled pleasantly. Her smile faded with one look at the girl. Sakura's mother saw the dejection in her face as well.

"What's the matter dear? You look so put out," Asked the woman with hair like her daughters only slightly darker.

"It's nothing Okaa-san," Sakura faked a smile as she spoke. The two women frowned knowing she was not fine.

Sakura reached for an apple from the fruit bowl that was placed on the neat counter. She turned to go to her room. She called over her shoulder, "I'm a little tired. I think I'll take a nap in a little while."

Her Mother called after her, "Alright Sakura. I'll wake you before dinner."

"Thanks Kaa-san," She managed to smile despite the depression that was taking hold of her…

{Having a bit of writers block on this story sorry it seems short this time.)


	20. Two Dates, One Dobe, and One Angry Teme

_I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

_It's been a while. I know. I did something stupid once again. I didn't back up my stories. I had them all saved on a flash drive…well…being the clumsy person I am I dropped my laptop and the flash drive snapped apart. Thankfully the laptop was not damaged and I easily removed the metal thing from the USB port. But I don't have access to any of my saved data now. It wasn't a huge loss but I had this chapter over half-finished and I just got so disgusted with myself that I couldn't rewrite it. I am now and I hope it turns out ok._

**Punishment Jutsu: A Heart Held Hostage**

Chapter 20: Two Dates, One Dobe, and One Angry Teme

…Naruto fidgeted with his sleeve as he and Sasuke waited to be served. They were in a traditional Japanese restaurant…a really expensive, snobby, exclusive restaurant. The host had been nice to Sasuke when he realized who he was but sneered at Naruto; even after Sasuke had made it clear that he would not accept such treatment Naruto still felt the disgust coming from the staff, and some of the customers that felt they had a right to know who everybody was and look their noses down at 'trash' like him. Still Sasuke had insisted that they be seated and he ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. An elaborate sushi platter was served to the two boys. Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"What?" He demanded from the Uchiha.

"Eat," Sasuke ordered, "You'll like it. I eat here when I don't feel like cooking. The food is very good. I recommend this." Sasuke used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of sushi and held it out for Naruto. Naruto shyly took it into his mouth. His lips grazed the bamboo utensils. Sasuke smirked taking a similar piece of rice and seaweed and popping it into his mouth scraping his teeth and lips over the same chopsticks. They chewed slowly enjoying the flavor and texture of the food.

Naruto swallowed first and smiled at his boyfriend. He waited for Sasuke to finish before taking up his own chopsticks. He tentatively reached out to pick up a piece of sashimi. His chopsticks were pinned by Sasuke's. Naruto pouted and pulled away letting the unused sticks fall to the table with a small clatter. He figured that Sasuke was just letting him have a taste. He didn't begrudge the boy. Sushi was a treat he rarely got to have. He would have shared more than one piece though, _'Greedy bastard.'_

Sasuke picked up the piece Naruto was going for. The he surprised Naruto by holding it out to him. Sasuke liked feeding Naruto. If the Uchiha crest and the threatening aura were not enough; than this display hammered home the fact that Naruto belonged to Sasuke…besides Naruto looked so sexy eating from his chopsticks. Sasuke ate another and then offered another to Naruto. The blonde looked annoyed by this point, "I'm not a baby I can feed myself teme."

"But you're adorable when I feed you. I like feeding you Naruto," Sasuke smiled genuinely at his blonde. Naruto blushed but opened his mouth. He took the sushi and chewed it. Then Naruto boldly picked up his chopsticks and grabbed a piece before Sasuke could stop him. He held it before the boy.

Naruto's rosy cheeks darkened, "Well since you're feeding me I thought it was only fair that I get to feed you too." Sasuke's eyes blazed with passion as he obeyed. He liked this even better; Naruto feeding him. He liked to think maybe Naruto might get just a bit jealous if someone else had tried that. Not that Sasuke would let anyone other than Naruto to feed him anything.

Sasuke wrapped his mouth around the roll and took his time slowly pulling it into his mouth as he watched Naruto who was still blushing furiously. Naruto giggled nervously when Sasuke began to chew.

"I guess that is sort of fun teme," He smiled and then opened his mouth to take another offered piece of food. They finished the plate off that way and sipped on their drinks.

Sasuke paid the bill and they left. He would talk to the manager about Naruto's poor treatment on his next visit (discretely so Naruto wouldn't have to feel embarrassed). For the time being he had a date to spoil, so when it was time to leave Sasuke took Naruto by the hand and lead him out intending to go to the park with Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he felt a hand glide around his waist. He leaned his head on the shoulder of the taller boy. This was really nice all he ever needed was Sasuke and a nice breezy day to enjoy. He had nearly forgotten about meeting that chuunin. Sasuke held him close. Naruto was fitted perfectly to the Uchiha's side like a missing piece of his being, His soul mate. He knew that nothing could come between them. He would not allow it. Though forces and people would try, Sasuke would fight any obstacle, face any challenge, and destroy every challenger…basically act like an possessive idiot.

"It's almost three now Sasuke," Naruto changed their course and sped his strides. Sasuke fell in step with him. He was looking forwarding to scaring off the loser that dare look Naruto's way…

…Tatsuya was early. He could not wait to see the boy once again. "Who knew that little brat Uzumaki would have blossomed into such a hot little piece of ass," He mumbled to himself as he waited. He had remembered his years at the academy and the years after. That kid was shunned by a large part of the community, but Tatsuya had always had a fascination with the kid. At first it just seemed like a sick morbid kind of interest. He would watch as people pushed the boy around. He had been scrawny and loud, but those eyes had always sparkled. As the boy grew so did Tatsyua's obsession. He found himself growing aroused at the sight of the boy. He would follow him to the public onsen just to watch him undress. Uzumaki was still slight and short but his figure was a wet dream version of an uke god. He was slender but having finw definition that spoke of his activity. He was flexible as any Ninja, and his little ass was so perfect it made Tatsuya drool just thinking of it. The whole package was drool worthy, even his voice, which once had made the boy cringe had deepened slightly to a smooth tenor. He still whined and yelled but to those who listened and had an ear for music the boy could probably sing prettily if he ever took a notion to. Tatsyua would have much rather heard him moaning as he was being taken. Tatsuya also, being the good stalker he was, knew that Naruto was dating Uchiha Sasuke. He burned with envy. Sasuke had everything, looks, money, talent, and his pick from either sex. Why did he have to pick Naruto. The surly the dark horse if Konoha held a beauty contest. Naruto could blow them away, and they would never know what had hit them.

Well the teen had finally gotten up the nerve to make a move. He would strike up a friend ship and slowly wheedle his way in between the two until Naruto fell for him and left the fool. Oh Tatsuya would sabotage their relationship along the way. No point in taking things too slow he wanted Naruto. He had wanted the boy long before Uchiha had shown an interest. The onkly thing holding him back were their age difference and being a dedicated shinobi. Becoming a chuunin had eaten up a lot of his Naruto recon time. While he had been taking the chuunin exams Naruto had bloomed and the year after he had become a genin. Tatsyua was finding it hard to match up their schedules. When Naruto was off missions he and the Uchiha had been training *cough* fighting *couogh.* When Naruto was free Tatsuya had made the time to watchi him, but his missions obliged him to leave his target alone.

Now was his time. He would charm the cute boy and he would win him over. The Uchiha could not possibly appreciate what he had in Naruto s surely it would not take much for Sasuke to screw up and lose Naruto.

Tatysuya smiled as he saw bright blonde hair, but that smile deflated immediately as the recognition of a pale dark haired teenager holding Naruto securely about the waist registered in his mind.

'_Damn Uchiha,'_ He thought to himself darkly, _'Probably doesn't trust Naruto.'_

Sasuke smirked this guy sure looked full of himself, _'That was until he saw me.'_

He saw the look on the chuunin's face and the older teen was too easy to read,_ 'I trust Naruto you dolt, but I don't trust you not to try something.'_

"Hey Tatsuya-san!" Naruto called and waved. He broke from Sasuke. Tatsuya perked up a bit seeing the insanely jealous and angry look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke quickly wiped his face of emotions and followed Naruto at a casual pace. He did spare a glare for Tatsuya.

"Sazsuke," Naruto turned back to the boy, "This is the guy I told you about, Tatsuya-san."

"Tatsuya-san," Naruto returned his gaze to the tallest of the three. He was blushing and shuffling his feed kicking at a stray pebble with his sandaled foot. Tatsuya felt his heart skip a beat. Naruto was so innocent and sinfully sweet. "Th-This is Uchiha Sasuke…He's my boyfriend." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke lovingly he grabbed Sasuke's hand shyly. Sasuke's heart shot into his throat and he almost smiled at the adorable blonde. Tatsuya caught a jealous growl that caught in his throat. He glared at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto toward him once again. He hugged his beloved and shot a triumphant smirk at the older boy.

Naruto, the swift person that he is, missed the heated glares and the dangerous atmosphere.

"Naruto-kun," Tatsuya began, "I didn't expect you to bring someone."

"Oh," Naruto looked to Sasuke and blushed, "Sorry I…"

"No," the older boy waved his hands suddenly regretting his words. It was obviously that Naruto was every bit the innocent he looked. Tatsuya would not spoil his chances by upsetting the younger boy, "Where are my manners. Of course he is welcome along…I just thought you might enjoy getting an ice cream, or something.

"Yeah!" Naruto bounced around as much as Sasuke's grip would allow.

Tatsuya gave a forced smile, _'Naruto should be touching me not some over privileged brat!'_

He then pointed out the Ice cream cart ahead of them and they began walking. The eldest in the group kept glancing sideways at the love birds, plotting ways to destroy that love.

…Ok I'm leaving off there for now. I just can't write anymore tonight.


	21. Foiling Evil Perverts

_I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

_It's been a while. I know. I did something stupid once again. I didn't back up my stories. I had them all saved on a flash drive…well…being the clumsy person I am I dropped my laptop and the flash drive snapped apart. Thankfully the laptop was not damaged and I easily removed the metal thing from the USB port. But I don't have access to any of my saved data now. It wasn't a huge loss but I had this chapter over half-finished and I just got so disgusted with myself that I couldn't rewrite it. I am now and I hope it turns out ok._

**Punishment Jutsu: A Heart Held Hostage**

Chapter 21: Foiling Evil Perverts, An Uchiha's Personal Mission

Naruto giggled and trotted off toward the ice cream vendor. Tatsuya nearly go a nose bleed watching that fine ass bouncing as the blonde boy ran ahead. He felt the glare the Uchiha was giving off. He smirked, "You know, Uchiha, Naruto doesn't need to settle for some moody brat. I'm sure he would like a real man to _fill_ the role of lover…emphasis on the filling."

Sasuke growled. If he weren't so incredibly angry at this guy he'd have scoffed. "One warning," Sasuke muttered, "You back off of Naruto. If I suspect you of even looking cross ways at him you'll regret it."

"Says the half pint who probably hasn't even gotten laid yet," The older teen snickered at his joke and sped up. Sasuke glared. This guy was going to pay. He ran up and tackled the taller boy.

Naruto was drooling over the ice cream. The vendor looked irritated at him. Naruto looked like a starved dog set before a juicy rare T-bone and told not to touch. He practically whimpered as he watched the man serving his customers.

Naruto heard an angry shout and turned to see his boyfriend beating up his new acquaintance. Naruto yelped loudly and dashed toward the fight. He threw himself between the boys looking to Sasuke like he was going to scold him.

"What the hell is going on here? What do you think you're doing Sasuke?" Naruto turned to fully face his boyfriend. Sasuke's jaw dropped as he was being scolded by Naruto. Naruto waved his finger at him as if he were a small child. Tatsuya smirked at Sasuke from behind Naruto who seemed to be protecting him. It didn't matter that his nose was bleeding or that he had a black eye he had the blonde on his side and it was just that easy.

Sasuke lunged past Naruto but he had forgotten just how deceptive the blonde's appearance was. Naruto grabbed him and flipped him. Sasuke hit the ground with a loud smack. Naruto pinned him there and apologized to Tatsuya, "I'm sorry. I guess that ice cream will have to wait." He offered a smile to the older teen and waved. Tatsuya left reluctantly.

Naruto got off of Sasuke. Sasuke was not happy in the least, but neither was Naruto.

"What were you thinking?" Naruto shouted at the raven headed boy as he was dusting himself off violently. Sasuke looked up from his wrinkled and dirty clothing giving a hard glare.

"I was thinking," Sasuke shouted back, "That some guy was planning to molest my boyfriend."

"Tatsuya?" Naruto scoffed, "Seriously? You need to get over the jealousy Sasuke, or don't you trust me?"

Sasuke didn't answer quickly enough for Naruto. He just glared past Naruto toward the man who wanted to take away his Naruto. The things Sasuke truly cared about always got taken away. He didn't want to admit that he was terrified that Naruto would leave him for someone better.

"Fine," Naruto grumbled, "You don't want to talk…I-I guess it's true. Well you don't need to worry about me." Naruto felt hurt by Sasuke's failure to answer assuming that the boy really didn't trust him. Naruto sighed and turned away from the fuming Uchiha. "I'm leaving," Naruto's voice trembled and he walked off. Sasuke moved to stop him but his voice was blocked by the lump in his throat.

"Wait," He choked out once Naruto was too far to hear him. It didn't matter Naruto probably wouldn't have stopped if he had heard Sasuke. Sasuke knew he had messed up. He walked home dejectedly.

Naruto pouted he had intentionally walked slowly to give Sasuke a chance to call after him. He waited for Sasuke to come running and apologize, or at the very least explain himself for his rude behavior. Finally he turned only to find the Uchiha had left. Naruto sniffed back tears as he shuffled aimlessly through the park. How his high hopes for the day had fallen so. He was so preoccupied he failed to see the person in front of him until it was too late.

How he had missed the stalk of blood red hair was beyond him but he bumped into the back of the boy who had been standing in the path. The redhead stayed rigid and didn't move but Naruto noticed a crawling sensation on his skin. It was a raspy feeling. He ignored it in favor of apologizing to the other boy. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't see you," Naruto began to pick himself up.

The other boy grunted, "Hn." It was a very good impression of Sasuke actually. Naruto might have laughed were he not still angry with the boy.

Then the boy turned and regarded him with intense green eyes, really they were almost turquois. The boy's face was stony and hard as he glared at the blonde.

"Hi," Naruto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Like I said I'm sorry about bumping into you. Naruto studied the boy's face. He had very pale skin and dark rimmed eyes that reminded Naruto of a raccoon. He also had a weird tattoo on his forehead it was the kanji symbol for love in red ink.

Naruto had his hand held out in a gesture of friendship. The boy looked from Naruto's friendly smile to his hand and back to his face. Naruto dropped his hand to his side feeling foolish.

"Um," Naruto continued to talk, "What's your name? I've never seen you here before…Hey! Are you here for the chuunin exams?"

The boy nodded. He didn't know what to think of this strange person who wasn't at all frightened of him. He wasn't known in Konohagakure but most people still sensed just how dangerous he was without having privy to his background.

Naruto just smiled like a good natured idiot and continued to jabber at his new acquaintance forgetting for just a bit that he was angry with Sasuke.

"So," Naruto paused to catch his breath, "You're from another village?"

The red head nodded. He had no idea why but he felt almost comfortable around this boy.

"Where's your Hitai-ite?" Naruto asked pouting a bit. He pointed it out hanging from his belt. Naruto bent down to get a closer look. The redhead tensed at the other boy's closeness. Naruto leaned back not noticing this. He continued to ask questions, "So what village are you from?"

"Sunagakure," The boy finally spoke. His voice was husky from disuse.

"Cool!" Naruto cheered, "I've never been there…is it nice? I'm sure it's great there. Konoha is fine. I love it here but sometimes I wish I could see more of other places. The redhead suddenly felt resentment building toward this happy boy. He decided to leave but Naruto's next words stopped him.

"Wow you're even more quiet than Sasuke-bastard," Naruto frowned as he reminded himself of said bastard.

The boy studied Naruto more closely, "What did you just say?"

"Oh…nothing," Naruto blushed, "I didn't mean to offend you it's just you remind me a bit of Sasuke. He's a total bastard." Naruto blushed even darker, "Not to say you are…I'm just mad at him right now. …S-sorry." Naruto frowned and began to leave, "Good bye…um…I never did get your name."

"Subaku Gaara," The boy answered then turned his back to Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto smiled unsurely and left, "Good-bye Subaku Gaara. It was nice to meet you."

Gaara frowned. Something felt wrong. He didn't understand it at all but he knew two things now and at least one of them was imperative. This Naruto had information he needed, and also he made Gaara's pulse rate increase inexplicably.

…Ok I'm leaving off there for now. I just can't write anymore tonight. Promise to post again sometime this week.


	22. Tulips Mean I Love You, Hopelessly

_I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

_It's been a while. I know. I did something stupid once again. I didn't back up my stories. I had them all saved on a flash drive…well…being the clumsy person I am I dropped my laptop and the flash drive snapped apart. Thankfully the laptop was not damaged and I easily removed the metal thing from the USB port. But I don't have access to any of my saved data now. It wasn't a huge loss but I had this chapter over half-finished and I just got so disgusted with myself that I couldn't rewrite it. I am now and I hope it turns out ok._

_Warning: OOC Sasuke, and a lemon._

**Punishment Jutsu: A Heart Held Hostage**

Chapter 22: Tulips Mean I Love You, Hopelessly

Naruto ambled about the village sadly he wished he hadn't fought with the bastard, but what's worse is that Sasuke made it clear he doesn't trust him. He found himself headed home thinking how lonely it had become in his small apartment.

He ignored his neighbors who tended to not be so nice to him. He didn't even look at his door as he pulled out his keys. As he reached for the lock, sharp metal met soft flesh and a small gasp was heard.

Naruto looked up to see he had a visitor, holding tulips. Naruto frowned, "What are you doing here bastard?"

Sasuke flinched at the tone in his voice.

"I'm sorry," He lowered his head, "I was an idiot." Sasuke pushed the flowers toward Naruto. The blonde took the bouquet of red, orange, and yellow tulips. He couldn't help but feel his heart race. "In the language of flowers…according to Ino…red tulips are a declaration of love, and yellow mean hopeless love. The orange ones are just there because I know that's your favorite color. Naruto…I-I can't lose you. I love you so much it sometimes hurts. I…I do trust you, really I do! It's just that everything I ever loved has left me, or been taken away. If you left me I don't know what I would do."

Naruto was overwhelmed not just at Sasuke's declaration but at his admittance to any weakness. He smiled just a bit, "Come in."

Sasuke stepped aside to allow Naruto to unlock and open his door.

Naruto held the door and let Sasuke in then he followed. He gestured to the beaten up sofa he had bought second hand, "Sit down while I find something to put these in." Sasuke obeyed.

Naruto came back with a ceramic vase. It looked chipped and worn but somehow it made the tulips look that much brighter and cheerful. Naruto set them on the water stained coffee table and then took a seat next to Sasuke. His smile faltered as he looked into Sasuke's intense charcoal eyes, but he managed to speak, "I'm sorry too…I think we both had our signals crossed. I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

Sasuke's eyes sparkled with emotion and he nodded.

Naruto grinned and leaned in planting a firm kiss on Sasuke. He was so glad to have their first real fight over with. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him down falling back into the lumpy cushions. Naruto giggled as he felt Sasuke sliding his hands up and down his back. Kissing and hugging Sasuke always did funny things to his body. Naruto began rubbing his crotch against Sasuke innocently, it felt good. Sasuke pulled back biting his lip but when Naruto moaned and arched his back something inside Sasuke broke loose and he flipped them so he was on top of Naruto and thrusting through his pants into the blonde. Naruto didn't seem to mind as he gasped out Sasuke's name, "S-Sasuke…I feel hot. My…my thing is hot and…uuuuuu…mmmmm…yes that feels good."

Sasuke's eyes nearly rolled back as Naruto began to thrust against him harder. Sasuke paused for a second and sat up. Naruto pouted and worried his lip thinking he had done or said something wrong. Before those thoughts went too far, the Uchiha had his shirt off and was working on Naruto's top. Naruto broke out of his little depression bubble and helped him. Then Sasuke began to undo Naruto's pants. This had Naruto panicking a bit.

"Awk! Bastard!" Naruto blushed and wiggled as he felt his pants being opened. A relatively cold hand touched his throbbing ach and Naruto hissed as his cock was pulled out into the cold air of his apartment. Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously as he slowly stoked Naruto's already rigid staff. His own hard-on was not forgotten as he unzipped his pants with his free hand and let little Sasuke out. Naruto stared wide eyes at how big Sasuke looked. He had seen the boy naked before and he definitely didn't look that big then. Naruto scooted up and reached for it. Sasuke smirked, "Go on Naru. Touch it." Sasuke relished in the shy vibe Naruto was giving off. He saw it less lately and it always made him so hard when Naruto got all shy and backward. Naruto caressed it barely with the tips of his fingers. Sasuke's penis jumped as fluid collected at the tip. Naruto gently wrapped his hand around the flesh and pulled down until the red tip revealed itself. It was wet and looked swollen to Naruto. He touched the tip circling it with his pointer finger and dipping into the wet slit. Sasuke's hips thrust. Naruto laughed nervously but forgot it when Sasuke began to stroke his rigid flesh. Naruto began to imitate Sasuke and brought him to climax getting a face full of cum. He yelped and began wiping it away. Sasuke stopped jerking Naruto off to look at him apologetically then silently pushed him down. He presed a kis to Naruto's pulsating tip then engulfed the tip licking the salty hot skin. Naruto tasted good. He hummed feeling Naruto's dick twitching. He lowered his head until he had Naruto touching the back of his throat. Naruto grabbed his head and bucked screaming. Sasuke quickly grabbed the boy's hips and began to make love to Naruto with his mouth. Naruto panted and moaned incoherently, occasionally calling for Sasuke. Sasuke felt the orgasm coming as Naruto tensed he sucked hard on the tip again getting a lot of the salty stuff in his mouth then pulled away allowing Naruto to spray his face to make things even.

Naruto fell back as lovely numbness washed over him. Sasuke lay on him and planted a kiss on his neck. Naruto was sound asleep. Sasuke passed out on him with a satisfied smile on his lips. Both were a sticky disgusting mess when they awoke in the predawn hours. They decided to try experimenting in Naruto's shower with the hot water on…still keeping in mind that they had to be at the academy at eight so of course washing was more the order of the hour than mutual masturbation.

_…This feels off but I hope you at least enjoyed the smut._


	23. Heart Throb, Heart Ache

_I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

_Warning for OOC Sasuke again…Oh and depressed Ino and Sakura neither of which bothered with personal grooming because they were too upset._

_Oh hey guys I just posted a new avatar. I edited an old pic I'd posted on deviant art. I really thought it was cute. I'd like some funny captions or a cheesy pick-up line from Sasuke to post…If you feel like being silly. Submit some to me via private message if you like, I'll post your name next to the submission unless you would like to remain anonymous. I promise not to post your name if you don't want it included, and nothing too vulgar keep it rated T or lower :) Oh and nothing hate fueled please (meaning racist or prejudice or inspiring violence.)_

_The first ten captions will get put in a poll and my readers are invited to vote. ;) The winner will get a gift fic dedicated to them!_

_Also I must tell you all I am currently forced to go to the public library for internet access so I will not be on as often as I normally would be._

**Punishment Jutsu: A Heart Held Hostage**

Chapter 23: Heart Throb, Heart Ache

Ino was normally a very pretty girl…normally. Today she had dark circles under her eyes. Her long blond hair was un-brushed with lots of snags…it looked like she had just slept on it and not bothered to shower. Her face was red from a combination of tears and anger and her mouth was set in an angry frown. She marched, not walked, marched toward the academy. Nobody was willing to get in her way either. At the academy crowds started to part as she glared down the genin that were waiting in line for their turn to register.

They would have let her cut line but she just walked through to the far corner where a pink haired girl sat at an unoccupied desk. It seemed Sakura was the only person who had not noticed her. She slammed her hands on the surface that Sakura seemed to be studying intensely. Sakura looked up frowning. She looked as bad as Ino.

"Well," Ino said tersely, "Guess you're not the lucky girl then. Well maybe you are lucky I'd have to kick your ass for taking him from me."

Sakure laughed coldly, but she didn't respond.

"Well who is it then?" Ino asked coldly, "And don't try to play dumb. I know you know; being on his team."

"What makes you think there's a girl?" Sakura smiled but her eyes remained cold.

"HA!" Ino laughed loudly garnering the attention of the entire room. She looked around coldly, "Well I might as well say it. Uchiha Sasuke…The Uchiha Sasuke came into my family's shop right before we closed and bought a bouquet. Know what he asked for? Something that said he was in love. He bought red, yellow, and orange tulips! Did anyone here get something like that?" There was no answer. The fact was that the only two members of Sasuke's fan club that were actually there that day were Sakura and Ino.

"You idiot," Sakura sighed.

"What did you say forehead?"

"What I said, Ino you pig," Sakura inhaled before yelling, "YOU ARE AN IDIOT! Sasuke-kun is…he's in love, but not with a girl. Ino, Sasuke is gay and he's dating Naruto. I didn't want to believe it either but well Sasuke has told me so and I guess it isn't really a secret to most of the town either. I think it hasn't spread through the girls because most of them are in denial, but…" Sakura paused looking at her former friend's suddenly pale visage.

"What?" Ino shrieked, "No!"

It was like someone deflated her as she sank into the chair next to Sakura.

"Wait," Ino perked up suddenly, "You're making this whole thing up aren't you? I bet you henged into Sasuke-kun to fool me into thinking he was off limits."

"Yes," The pink haired girl answered derisively, "This is just some elaborate plan to get you to think Sasuke-kun is gay and therefore out of your reach."

"Shut up," Ino glowered.

"Just watch when they come in," Sakura advised.

"Whatever," Ino tried to dismiss the girl but she was on pins and needles waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to arrive…

…They were not the only people watching either. When the front door swung open and one Uzumaki Naruto fell on his ass with an Uchiha Straddling him smirking.

"DAMN BASTARD!" Naruto swatted at Sasuke's roving hands as they grabbed his hips. He scooted away and stood up, "I said **later** Sasuke-hentai!"

"Hey Sakura-chan!" He stupidly waved and tried to run through the throng of people who had just recovered from Ino's shocking announcement. He was snatched by his possessive boyfriend.

A mild chuckle drew Sakura and Ino's attentions away for a bit. A tall boy with silver hair and glasses was looking at cards and laughing, "My sources didn't mention any of this."

Sakura found it curious but ignored him in favor of watching Naruto humiliate their team thoroughly. Well she had to admit Sasuke was not helping much. Who knew he could be so perverse. Sasuke had grabbed Naruto about the waist and hoisted him backwards and sent off a few cold glares before he proceeded to make a hickie on Naruto's neck.

There were a few gasps and a few cat calls, but mostly people ignored them after things settled down…

…Gaara spotted that boy from the day before. His eyes narrowed. For some reason he didn't like the sight of that dark haired boy who was busy chewing a hole in Naruto's collar bone.

"That's our target Gaara-sama," A sandy blonde girl pointed at the very brunet that Gaara was glaring at. Gaara didn't break his gaze but he nodded. "Too bad he's gay. He's pretty hot," She sighed a bit.

"Like he'd even glance sideways at you," A young man in a dark purple hooded Shirt snickered at the blonde. She elbowed him roughly in the ribs.

"Shut your trap Kankuro!" She ground her teeth angrily.

"Fuck Temari!" The one called Kankuro hissed in pain, "That fucking hurt you bitch!" She reached behind her back for her weapon. Kankuro sneered and got into a battle stance but both stopped when they felt the itch of millions of sand particles crawling across their skin. Both stood down and bowed.

"Sorry Gaara-sama," They said simultaneously.

The trio went unnoticed anyhow.

Naruto dragged Sasuke toward Sakura. He was smiling Sasuke looked bored and Sakura looked mortified. Ino was too shocked by the whole scene to do anything, but a small trickle of blood ran out of her left nostril…

…Kakashi was actually going to be on time for once in his life. But this was a special occasion after all. It was 7:59 in the morning and he walked toward the entrance. But before he could go further he was accosted by a chuunin. Umino Iruka glared at him his face was red except where the broad scar decorated the bridge of his nose.

"Are you crazy?" the brunet gesticulated wildly.

"Um," Kakashi drawled, "I'm pretty sure I'm sane." He smiled and tried to pass. Iruka was not having it. He grabbed Kakashi's sleeve and forced him to turn around.

"No! You have to be insane to think that they are ready for this…the lot of you! Those kids just started…Naruto especially. He's not ready! He's…"

"Excuse me?' Kakashi asked irritation evident in his voice, "Last time I checked I'm their Sensei. Not some third rate shinobi who wouldn't last two seconds in a real fight. These kids are ready so stop coddling them." Kakashi jerked his sleeve from the chuunin's grasp.

Iruka just stood there slack jawed but then his face hardened. He called after Kakashi, "If anything happenes to him…to any of them. If you allow those children to get hurt I'll make you pay!" Iruka couldn't help the little bit of hurt that leaked into his speech. Kakashi was already in the building, but he felt a bit of regret for his harsh words. As far as he knew Umino was a hard worker and truly cared about the children and this village. Kakashi would have turned back but he saw his students were making a scene and he thought it might be prudent to break it up.

Saskue was trying to suck Naruto's tonsils out and Sakura's ghost was floating above her body as she had fainted. Some other girl…Yamanaka Ino...Kakashi was pretty sure was staring at them with small puddles of drool and blood forming below her chin. She seemed to be in a catatonic state.

"Break it up Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi pulled them apart, "You three get signed up then we can all go get some ramen for lunch."

"Ramen?" Naruto pushed Sasuke away excitedly. Sasuke was scrabbling at the air trying to get his Naru back and Sakura's ghost rolled her eyes and re-entered her body. They got in the now much shorter line and registered. They each got a number which would be their assigned seat for the test the following day. As promised the group went to get Naruto's favorite food…

_…I'm sort of going by memory on the chuunin exams and also things won't be exactly the same as canon. Also Naruto is sort of a spoiled brat isn't he lol. I was thinking of turning this into an m-preg story later. Well I don't know but we will see._


	24. Chuunin or not Chuunin

_I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

**Punishment Jutsu: A Heart Held Hostage**

Chapter 24: Chuunin or not Chuunin

This was it Sakura held her head high. If she could not have Sasuke she would at the very least out shine Ino in the exams. Sakura looked over at Naruto and Sasuke. Her dream boy was as unemotional as ever, standing so close to Naruto you would think they were conjoined.

Naruto was trembling and looking at everybody.

'_Gosh,'_ Sakura thought, _'I've never seen him so scared. I almost feel sorry for him.'_

Then Naruto stopped. He gestured to the crowd and screeched, "You! Every one of you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to kick all of your asses in the chuunin exams!"

He put his fists on his hips and nodded. The crowd had gone silent. Sakura slapped herself and shook her head.

"Rope it in idiot," Sasuke glowered and grabbed Naruto's arm to pull him the direction he had wanted to go. People were gathered around a tall boy with white hair who was holding up cards.

With no introductions the boy said, "Uchiha Sasuke. Last of his clan has the sharingan and uses fire techniques." The girls that had been listening clapped and looked longingly at Sasuke.

"What's that?" Naruto asked trying to snatch the card out of the older boy's hand. Kabuto pulled it back and took another out. It looked blank.

"Uzumaki Naruto," The boy recited and suddenly the card showed some sort of statistical information. The boy went on, "The only information I have on you is your mastery shadow clone….Oh I'm Kabuto by the way. It's nice to meet you." He smiled and held out his hand in a polite gesture, but Sasuke stepped between them.

"Why do you have our information?" Sasuke demanded.

Kabuto smiled good-naturedly. "I've been doing some information gathering….This is my third time taking the chuunin exam," He admitted and blushed.

"Oh," Naruto puffed up, "This is my first time, but I know I'm gonna do great!"

"Bragging is not becoming to you moron," Sasuke chided. He slipped his hand around the shorter boy's waist and began to nuzzle his neck. Some of the girls giggled, but more gasped in shock.

"You got any more of those cards?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Kabuto flipped one out and showed Naruto.

"I know him!" Naruto jumped excitedly jostling Sasuke and bumping the Uchiha's chin with his shoulder.

"Watch it dope!' Sasuke growled and pushed off of him to nurse his wounded pride. "Who is that then?"

"Gaara," Both Naruto and Kabuto said at the same time.

"How do you know him?" Sasuke looked pointedly at Naruto.

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Ran into him…in the park after our fight."

Sasuke glowered but Naruto had turned away from him to listen to Kabuto's spiel on Gaara.

"…from Suna," Kabuto was talking. Sasuke looked at the card then looked around the room. There he was off in a corner and the bastard was staring at Naruto too. This Gaara must have noticed him because his gaze turned toward Sasuke. His eyes narrowed. The two boys had a glaring contest until Naruto elbowed Sasuke roughly.

"It's time to sit down Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sasuke glanced back at the angry looking redhead and then turned to Naruto, "Kiss for good luck?"

Naruto moved in to peck his cheek but Sasuke grasped his hair and pressed their lips together. He glanced back to see that the strange guy with the gourd on his back was still watching. He pulled Naruto in close and began to devour his mouth.

"Break it up you two," A woman with purple hair drawn back in a short spiky ponytail pulled them apart, "Take your seats love birds." Naruto was gasping for breath and Sasuke smirked and looked back but the redhead was gone. He frowned but took his assigned seat…

…Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes this was too simple. The wording spelled it out, cheat if you must but do not get caught. Information gathering is an important skill after all. Sakura need not understand that she could cheat…probably actually knew the answers. Sasuke found the questions a bit stilted and overly wordy, but he managed to answer the questions. Naruto was who he was worried about. They all had to pass for the team to move forward. Well honestly if Naruto didn't make it he would quit too. He had other ways to gather power, and he was not going to leave his cute blond behind…

…Kakashi waited outside. He was worried. He could not believe that he was so nervous for his team.

The doors opened and Kakashi jumped up. Their hour was not over.

One of the students was being escorted to the restroom.

Kakashi gave an internal sigh of relief that he didn't see one of his.

"You nervous?" Kakashi looked to his side and there stood Sarutobi Asuma. Assuma took a slow drag on his cigarette.

"Yeah, Well I have Konoha's number one surprising ninja, a girl from an all civilian family, and the Uchiha prodigy," Kakashi said the smirk bled into his voice.

Asuma chuckled, "I know how you feel. Shikamaru is likely to walk out…all because it's so 'troublesome'."

The men laughed at their students and relieved some of the pent up angst they were feeling.

"Really they are all bright kids though…even that Uzumaki brat of yours," Asuma sighed.

"What's so funny you too?" A feminine voiced interrupted. Asuma became quiet, but Kakashi chuckled.

"We were just having some fun at the expense of our bothersome and knuckleheaded students," Kakashi smiled at the beautiful woman with curly black hair.

"That is not a very youthful attitude my rival!" A man in green spandex called in his over the top hearty voice, "Believe in your students! They will all come out fine."

"If Naruto and Sasuke don't elope in the meantime," Asuma added. Kakashi snorted.

"What is this I'm hearing," Gai almost shouted, "Those boys…" He shook his head, "They are far too young to be getting married."

"You can save the lecture," Kakashi wrung out his ear, "I've done all I can. Just glad they're both boys…if they have consummated their relationship at least I won't have to deal with a hormonal pregnant student."

The lady in the group elbowed him roughly, and frowned.

"Ow," Kakashi put his hands up in mock surrender, "You guys are as bad as that chuunin teacher…Iruka."

"Lay off him," Kurenai spoke up, "He's just concerned."

"The lovely and youthful Kurenai is right my friend," Gai boomed.

"Fine," Kakashi sighed, "How much longer?"

"Not long now," Asuma said glad the tactless man managed to steer the conversation away from choppy waters…

…Naruto stood up and slammed his hands on the desk roughly causing everybody's attention to be drawn to him.

"You…Uzumaki," One of the proctors shouted, "So you're quitting too?"

"Are you all insane?" Naruto shouted, "It is not the shinobi way to back out!"

He looked at all the other students that were about to back out of the exams. They all sat down.

"I," One spoke, "I have decided to stay."

"Me too," A second agreed. Then the third one nodded.

The proctor sighed, "Then you can sit Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded sagely and took his seat. He may not pass but he would never give up. Little did he know that by staying he had earned enough points to pass.

Point of fact, everybody passed. All thanks to Naruto's stunt. Of course Naruto was the only student that passed with the bare minimum points, not having actually answered any of the questions.

…The doors opened and all the genins flooded out. Naruto spotted his sensei and shouted, "Kakashi sensei! We passed! All of us passed!" Naruto ran up to him and jumped up and down, "Can you believe it? This is awesome!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was next to come running, "We did it…Naruto made a fool of himself; but still we did it!"

Sasuke slinked up behind Naruto and wrapped his hand around the boy's waist. He hugged then boy and rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. He looked at their teacher and nodded.

Kakashi smiled, "Congratulations all of you, now it's only going to get harder. The next few days will be spent preparing for the second part of the exams."

"We're ready!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke grimaced having a front row seat to Naruto's grating voice but he didn't let go of his idiot

"Let's get some ramen to celebrate!" Naruto whooped.

"Why not," Kakashi nodded. The group walked away chatting about the upcoming tests…

…Gaara and is siblings watched the quartet as they exchanged pleasantries.

"When do we execute the plan?" Temari asked.

"Not until the next phase of the exams," An elderly man walked up to them.

Gaara nodded and turned. He walked away and his siblings followed…


	25. Move

_I do not own Naruto; I don't earn money to write this story. Masashi Kishimoto created Naruto._

_If I fast forward through the chuunin exams will anybody kill me?_

**Punishment Jutsu: A Heart Held Hostage**

Chapter 25: Move

* * *

…Sasuke Held Naruto by the hand as they walked through the village. Naruto chattered about little things. Sasuke had tuned him out. Naruto was pretty; his voice though, could be grating in the right circumstances.

"…My Apartment." Naruto said and looked at his boyfriend seriously.

"Hn?" Sasuke squeezed his arm.

Naruto turned to him and rolled his eyes, "Teme, weren't your listening?"

"Sorry," Sasuke whispered and leaned in to kiss him.

Naruto grunted in dissatisfaction and pushed him off gently.

"Would you listen to me Sasuke? I have decided," Naruto now felt flustered, the damn bastard was more inclined to molest him than to listen but Naruto still loved him and he pushed forward. Batting a caressing hand away and looking squarely at the boy who was currently undressing him with his eyes in a very public venue.

Naruto sighed and snapped his fingers, "Oi, teme! Look at me would you."

Sasuke blinked thinking briefly that he had been looking and really enjoying the view. Naruto looked mad. He sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Ok you baka what is it?"

"I decided to move in with you," Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around his cute little moron.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke shifted and suddenly began pulling Naruto by the arm toward his crappy apartment building, "We can have your stuff moved tonight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Naruto dug in his heels, "You didn't let me finish…I'll move in with you after we become chuunin."

Sasuke frowned, "Why not now?" He warned his Naruto in his apartment now. It wasn't just about sexing up his pretty little blond boyfriend…Well yeah that was a big part of it. Sasuke just really wanted to know Naruto was safe…was where Sasuke could know he was not being mistreated…and hell yes he loved being able to see his moron whenever he wanted.

Naruto grunted in annoyance, "I think you're distracted enough already without me moving in."

"Whatever you say dope," Sasuke began to hug Naruto and nibbled on his earlobe, "But I'll be on your ass as soon as this is over. You'll be in my apartment and I'll show you the meaning of distraction." He licked the shell of Naruto's sensitive ear and enjoyed the shivers that wracked the boy's body…

* * *

…Gaara shook his head in near disbelief at the blond boy's carelessness. No traps…no locks on the windows were clasped, and one was even cracked open. He had no difficulty in gaining entrance to the apartment…if you could call it that.

He had spent only a second taking in the view before his sand slithered out into the room and began searching for hidden compartments Gaara himself made his way to the rickety coffee table to look a the scrolls and papers scattered there. Under a vase of colorful flowers. Gaara had originally not planned to leave any trace of his visit but those flowers aggravated him to no end. He grabbed up one and smelled it. It smelled of a floral shop faintly. The yellow tulip had begun to wilt only slightly but the rich golden petals reminded Gaara of golden hair. Next to that the ruby red tulip looked nice. He didn't know why but he liked the thought of his red tresses next to that spiky blond the boy sported. Then he crushed the flowers, crushing his thoughts with them. He ignored the demonic taunts in his head. He had a job to do and that idiotic boy would not get in his way. He dropped the crushed flowers to the ground and stepped on them further crushing the feeling tingling in his chest until it was a mere ghost of a sensation.

Gaara felt satisfied that nothing further needed looking into here the boy's apartment was as clean as it's resident was clueless. He saw a few pictures on the wall. A photo of Naruto and the one he had learned to be called Sasuke. The pink haired girl and a man with silver hair. He sniffed that was probably a picture of his team. There was one of Naruto by himself looking at the sunset. He didn't know it but that one made Naruto blush. Sasuke had taken it while the boy was watching the sunset. Sasuke had given him that picture wrapped in paper like a gift, so of course Naruto hung it. Not that he was vain or anything, but it was a gift from Sasuke.

Finally one in which Naruto was entangled with the dark haired boy. His eyes closed and he was grinning. The brunet seemed annoyed but there was evidence of a blush on his face. Gaara felt something twinge in his chest and he frowned.

A sudden anger rose in him and Garra picked up the vase and threw it. It shattered against the refrigerator in the kitchen leaving a mess of water, torn flowers and ceramic scattered across the floor. Damn that boy and his ability to get a rise out of him. Gaara was above this little pest and to prove the point he would draw blood and see an end to the little worm in the next stage of the chuunin exams…

* * *

…Sasuke had reluctantly let his partner go. Naruto said they needed to focus on the coming test. He was amazed at himself being the voice of reason between the two of them. Sasuke had a bug up his ass or something. He could not let Naruto have any peace. For once he waqs not the most annoying person in the room.

Naruto walked through the hall to his apartment door. Something was off. He made a clone of himself and sent it in first. He had not done that recently because of the false peace he'd enjoyed. Now he knew he should never have let his guard down.

He peeked in to his one room apartment and almost whimpered. His couch was in shreds. His scrolls and magazines strewn and the pictures that had once been on his wall were a pile of shattered glass torn paper and splintered wood. His kitchen was no better the ceramics what had once been dishes and a vase were in pieces on the floor. He sniffed angrily but the tear that rolled down his face betrayed his sadness. Naruto didn't have much to his name but that only meant that his things held more value to him than another person.

He resigned himself and sighed, "Well at least there's that much less to pack now. Damn it. Go get a broom." He looked at his clone who obeyed and started sweeping while Naruto looked through the refuse for anything salvageable.

* * *

(Short and not so sweet sorry I've lost my muse for a while I'm sure it will turn up eventually)


End file.
